


Time's Apprentice

by TalisRuadair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Body Modification, Bondage, Concubines, Dubious Consent, Evil Voldemort, F/M, Forced Feminization, Hidden Islands, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Multiple wombs, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rituals, Smart Harry Potter, Spanking, Use of the Chamber of Secrets, manipulation of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalisRuadair/pseuds/TalisRuadair
Summary: After witnessing the worst outcome in the Death Chamber, Harry decides to relive the event. He manages to save his Godfather, but everyone still believes the man dead. Join Harry on a journey through time while he searches for lovers who will cater to his every whim. He takes a different twisting path than the one set before him after being lured to the Department of Mysteries for a Prophecy.





	1. Department of Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Harry was only thankful that he’d grabbed two of the time turners before the fight made its way back to the Time Room in the Department of Mysteries. They were both safely hidden underneath his tee shirt as they made their way into the Hall of Death. It was when he saw the green light coming toward his godfather that he was even more thankful for both his invisibility cloak and the time turner.

Upon the return to Hogwarts, he was able to return to the Ministry through the headmaster’s floo after three quick turns of one of the turners. He arrived before the rest of his group and was able to steal the rest of the turners. He kept them in a transfigured nap sack before using his invisibility cloak to knock Sirius over. He covered them both quickly, which made it appear that Sirius fell through the veil. They just continued to lie there while the fighting continued around them. As soon as the room emptied, he whispered to his godfather, “I need you to apparate us to the Forbidden Forest.”

Once they were on Hogwarts grounds, Harry led them to the forest entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He explored it at night when he had difficulty sleeping and the Occlumency lessons with Snape were only making his dreams worse. He had found many of the secrets including the forest entrance. With the usual whispered Parseltongue password, they made their way into the shelter. Harry had improved upon his brewing skills when he had access to Slytherin’s private potion’s lab and directions.

He moved his godfather into the bedchambers of one of the Hogwarts founders. “Sirius, I’ll need to dose you with Draught of Living Death, so everyone will believe you dead. We will need you to have your will released. I will research de-aging potions while you sleep. I want you 21 again Sirius. I need you to be old enough to be my guardian, but at the same time, young enough that you won’t be confused with the mass murdering Sirius Black. Perhaps, I’ll also need to research blood adoptions. How would you like to be my older brother?”

Sirius’ grey eyes sparkled, “You mean that I’d be related to James? I’d have the family I always wanted? Of course, I’d give up my godfather duties in order to be your brother.”

“No offence, Sirius, but you were never adult enough to be my parent. I really have felt more like I was your parent. You really didn’t age much during those years in Azkaban. Really, you already have the mind of a 21 year old. We might as well make you one.”

“So, where’s that potion you want me to take, so that you can turn me into your brother while I sleep?”

Harry just shook his head as he handed over his perfectly brewed Draught of Living Death. He watched his godfather drink the potion. The wizard fell to the bed stiff like a dead body. His lips were blue and looked lifeless to the world. Harry couldn’t help but think that was how Sirius would’ve looked had he not thought about stealing the time turners before the case was destroyed.

It was in that moment he realized what he’d done. He quickly removed the time turners from his bag and put them in the bedside table drawer that he then warded with a simple blood magic charm. Only he or someone closely related to him would be able to open the drawer, which prevented Voldemort even if he still had access to the Chamber. Harry realized that was something else he had to modify. There had to be a way to reset the Parseltongue passwords so that Voldemort couldn’t make his way back into the chamber. He sighed as he walked by the still perfectly preserved basilisk he had fought against three years prior.

He finally made it toward the pipe connected to the first floor girls’ loo and couldn’t help but wonder if he missed something as a twelve year old. He whispered stairs in Parseltongue and soon they seemed to grow up from the stone itself. Harry just shook his head as he walked up the circular staircase that reminded him of the one that went up to the headmaster’s office. He soon spoke the Parseltongue password of open and walked out into the girls’ loo.  He checked his watch and realized he had 30 minutes to get to the office before his other-self arrived. He slipped on his cloak and quickly made his way back through the gargoyle, which mysteriously opened upon his approach instead of having to guess some sweet password. He made his way up to the office, which was locked down when Umbridge tried to take it over. Perhaps it had something to do with his loyalty to Dumbledore or something. Whatever that thing was that saved him in his second year and called both the sorting hat and Fawkes to him.

He stood next to the bookshelf in the room under his invisibility cloak as he watched his former self slide through the floo and look around the room before pulling out his invisibility cloak, the time turner, and disappearing. Harry then pulled off his cloak and stuffed it in his pocket and stepped forward waiting to see what Dumbledore had to say for himself.

After watching the copy of the prophecy, he was beyond furious. He really didn’t feel all that bad about the instruments he destroyed. It served the old man right for keeping the information from him. How was he supposed to know it was as trap when no one told him what Voldemort was after? As far as Dumbledore knew, his godfather ended up dead because of his trip to the Hall of Prophecy. Hopefully, the destruction of some of those orbs prevented others from being trapped into a prophecy. He didn’t remember much as he made his way back to his dormitory. However, once he shut his bed curtains he moved his time turner back the proper number of twists and left his dorm with his invisibility cloak. He was happy when he was back down in the Chamber. He had research to do and he could spend quite a bit of time doing it.

He looked over at his godfather before making his way into Slytherin library. It didn’t take long for him to find the resources for which he was looking. It was quite a bit of reading before he found a potion that would do what he needed it to; however, it appear to be rather difficult to brew. He then found the ritual he needed to blood adopt his godfather. It would allow him to replace his parents’ genetics with one of Sirius’ parents. Harry had a feeling that it would be Walburga who’d go. His godfather never really had much love for the old bat after all.

He made his way into the potions lab and was thankful for all his time spent there at night learning how to brew. He’d also focused on everything he’d missed out on with being raised muggle. He spent the night brewing the potion and bottling it in several vials. Who knew when he’d need more of the potion and he could keep it in a preserved state for up to five years. He yawned before making his way back up to the girls’ loo putting on his invisibility cloak and turning his time turner so that he could sleep.

* * *

Upon waking, he twisted his time-turner back a few times, so it was still dark out and made his way back down to the Chamber. He had to get everything settled, so he wouldn’t have to worry about trying to get things done while at the Dursleys. Maybe the blood adoption would allow for the wards to be transferred to a different place so long as he resided with Sirius. He would need to research blood wards as well. He wasn’t sure how much time he’d have even with using the time turner. He just knew that he couldn’t put up with being locked into his bedroom at Number 4 Private Drive.

He shook his head as he pulled out the antidote to his godfather’s state. He’d already got everything set up in the ritual room for the blood adoption. They just had a few details to complete before they could perform it.

Upon waking, Sirius looked at him, “I need to update my will before I cease to exist. Is there a way to change my magical signature as well?”

Harry nodded, “The ritual will do that as well. You won’t have the same magic because you’ll have inherited different magic from the Potters. We need to think up a story for you as well. We know that my dad had to have had, well goodness relations with some woman who wasn’t my mother at age – wait Dad was 20 when I was born, right?”

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah, he was born on the 27th of March 1960.”

“Okay, so I’m going to be 16 this summer and I was born in 1980. You’re going to be 21 or are 21 this year, so that’s a five year difference. Um, you’d have to have been conceived to an older woman when my dad was 15. Wait, depending on the conception and when you were born, he might have been 14. Let’s go with the assumption that it happened during the summer while the family was on vacation. Well, huh, I guess he was 14 and met a 17 year old. Perhaps, she thought he was older than he was and he was curious about sex. Perhaps we can make it even more of a twist and say that she was the illegitimate daughter your father had with a muggle in France born three years before you. Perhaps the muggle was the aunt of my mother’s which would explain the relation on that side. No one really knows anything about my mother’s family tree because she’s muggleborn.”

Sirius stared at him for a moment before giving off a loud barking laugh, “Oh that’s just perfect. I’ll still be a Black heir through the affair my father had with a muggle before he was forced to marry my mum. That also means I wouldn’t be related to that bitch, which is a positive. Now if James was contacted by this half-blood who thought she was a muggle-born because Orion would’ve applied a memory charm after sleeping with her mother, then I would know about his existence. Maybe I’d even know his name. Perhaps she found out about her biological father. It wouldn’t be too hard with linage potions. She may have suspected as her mother never really remembered the event that caused the pregnancy.”

“Okay, now we need to think about your name. Perhaps she used Sirius as a middle name since she discovered you’re her brother and ironically James’ best friend. Perhaps a French first name would work since she grew up there?”

 Sirius tapped his lip in thought before he smiled, “How about Domenick? It means Lord. So, I’d be Lord Sirius Potter.” He quickly jotted something down on a parchment before tapping it with his wand and it vanished into the ether.

Harry crossed his arms, “Fine but I’m calling you Nick.”

“But that’s such a common name!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Alright, moving on. We have our story now and a way to explain how you’re related to both of my parents. Now I think we should have you take the de-aging potion first and then we’ll complete the ritual.” He held out a vial filled with aquamarine colored potion, “You may wish to lie down after drinking that. I’m sure you will go through quite a bit of change.”

His godfather took the potion like he was drinking a shot of whiskey. Harry watched as the years just melted away, but he could tell it was a painful experience. Luckily, there wasn’t much of a height change, as most wizards were done growing by their 21st birthday. He was a bit surprised when everything stabilized after a half an hour. The potion worked rather quickly. He helped his new brother up and had him follow him to the ritual room.

Nick looked at him, “Are you sure that we can do this together?”

Harry nodded cutting his palm and holding the knife out to Nick handle first, “Now you cut your palm and place it over mine. I think have this long thing to say in Latin. I hope I worked out the pronunciation of the chant correct. It should also mix our magic as well.”

After having the blood mixing between the two of them, Harry began the chant. He got lost in the melodic chant as he continued. He felt magic stirring up around the two of them. He closed his eyes as a bright light swept over them. The light was as blinding as the sun. Harry wondered if it said something of the power or of the ambient magic in the foundations of the castle. He didn’t stop chanting until the light dimmed and everything returned to normal. Harry opened his eyes and looked over at his new older half-brother.

Nick opened his eyes, and Harry let out a gasp. They were the same shade of green as the ones that usually stared back at him in the mirror. His hair was the same wavy curls that Harry had associated with Sirius. He could only assume that was part of his black linage showing, but they had redder highlight than they had before. His face still had many of Sirius’ features, but he had the same nose as Harry. Nick’s cheek bones were a bit higher. Harry couldn’t hold in his laugh, “We look like brothers alright. Now we just need to figure out the whole identity thing for you. How difficult would it be for you to go into Gringotts and have the goblins file everything?”

Nick shrugged, “Well, I was home schooled by my mother in France, but she told me about my real father. I recently realized I had an orphaned little brother, so I decided to come to England.”

Harry just smiled, “So, how much did you leave yourself in your will?”

Nick winked, “Enough for me to go and buy us a nice little cottage somewhere and keep you from being returned to those Muggles.”

Harry pulled him into a hug, “How about I walk you to the forest exit? You can apparate to Diagon Alley and go visit the bank from there. Perhaps while you’re there, they will advise you of Sirius’ death. Would it be weird that your will updated after your death?”

Nick shook his head, “It was too soon for them to retrieve it, so the changes I made won’t even be noticed. They generally have to wait a couple of days to confirm a wizard’s death. It will be a bit more difficult for me since there’s no body. However, there is a spell set to release and notify the goblins of my death. It’s the same thing that told everyone that Regulus was dead even though his body was never found. Not to mention, the burnt out spot on my family’s tree will update with my death year. So, I’ll see you at the train station. Perhaps I should send you a letter before introducing myself?”

Harry smiled, “That would probably be for the best. So, should I expect a letter prior to the end of term?”

Nick winked, “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Harry shut the door and walked back toward the library. He had some research to do after all. He needed to find as much information on Occlumency as he possibly could. He was determined to learn how to shield his mind and prevent what almost had happened at the Ministry from ever occurring again. Sure, Dumbledore was convinced that Voldemort would never attempt to possess him again, but who was to say that the dreams wouldn’t continue. Also, if he was able to find a way to sneak into that monsters mind without being detected, then he could find out information that would assist him in fulfilling the prophecy.

He waved his wand and summoned all of the Occlumency books in Slytherin’s library using one of the many Parseltongue spells he’d learned. He began reading and realized just how much his and Severus’ aggression and mistrust between one another had affected the Occlumency lessons. Then again, one good thing did occur from that failed attempt, he now understood just how vulnerable Severus was below the hardened shell he presented to the rest of the world. He was a victim much like Harry had felt like for so many years. Something within that extremely private man had started to call to him since that day. Once the anger had melted away, Harry felt a pull toward him that he just didn’t understand. He felt an intense desire to protect him.

Harry shook his head and cast a quick tempest. He sighed and quickly shrunk the books and put them into his robe pocket. He had more studying to do but he needed to go back in time again, so he needed to find another place to continue his studies. He sighed as he approached the entrance. He walked up the stairs and as soon as he heard the noise of his pervious-self twisting his time turner, he hissed the password. He walked back into the bathroom, closed the entrance and covered himself with his cloak. He stood near the entrance to the bathroom where he knew his other self would not be and went back to the same exact time he had previously. However, instead of going back down into the chamber of secrets he walked out the door covered in his invisibility cloak.

He cast a silencing spell on his feet and walked up to the seventh floor corridor and after three passes the door appeared. He walked in and sighed at the appearance of a very quiet library. He continued reading the books and pausing every once in a while to give an exercise he read about practice. He found that Occlumency was coming to him much faster when he had time to build his mental fortifications. He started by picking not so important memories and stashing his important ones within them. No one would know that a memory of creating a certain potion would have many memories hidden in the surface of the concoction. No one would know to look into the waters of the Black Lake and find other memories hidden within its depths, while Harry and his friends sat around it talking on a warm spring morning.

He just continued to find these memories and continue to hide things. In fact, he hid all memories of saving and converting his godfather into his brother, behind the whispering voices of the veil in his memory of the chamber of death. He hid all of his feelings and memories of Severus within a knothole of the tree that Severus liked to sit by in that one memory he’d viewed before hiding the memory of sneaking into the pensive under the loose floorboard of his number 4 bedroom in the memory of the twins and Ron coming to rescue him before second year. He smiled and wondered just what Severus would think if he tried to view his memories again.

He then returned to his reading and found some great information about shielding the mind. It didn’t take long before he created an invisible barrier much like being under his invisibility cloak where he kept his true conscious mind. Outside of the barrier he filled with grief for Sirius’ death, Cedric’s death, and pain associated with the memory of his mother’s pleading and death. If the Headmaster were to peak into his mind, he would only see and sense grief. He would know nothing of Harry’s plans, which was the way that the wizard preferred. He would find a way to fulfill the prophecy without the meddling old coot. If the Headmaster had truly cared, then he would’ve checked up on him. He wouldn’t have just left him with magic hating muggles. He would’ve known about the cupboard under the stairs. He would’ve known of the starvation, the beatings, and the physical strain and stress. Part of Harry wondered just how much the man knew.

Harry sighed and began reading about mind strengthening meditations he could do every morning. He was determined to be his own person and to no longer allow his past to control his future. He cast another tempest and spun his time turner knowing that he went back to the same time he had previously and walked out of the room. He continued down the hallway towards Gryffindor tower and luckily timed it just right that his other invisible-self had walked through the portrait entrance. It gave him the opportunity to slip back into the common room without having to show his face to the portrait. He walked back up the stairs and climbed back into bed. He knew that this time he would need to go through the day before reliving it two more times. He still had quite a bit of research to do before he was ready to use is connection to find out the information he needed. He needed to know what the other side was planning.

* * *

Harry groaned as he awoke to the noise of Seamus and Dean getting ready for the day. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were all still in the hospital wing. Harry didn’t know what Dolovoh had hit Hermione with, but it didn’t look good at all. Ron was still saying stupid stuff from being attacked by those brains. Luckily, Neville had come out of it with just a broken nose, which was easily fixed by Pomfrey.  Harry groaned and climbed out of bed wondering if Neville was awake. He had learned to follow his instincts over the years and part of him felt the need to let Neville in on his little secret.

He knew thanks to Dumbledore, that his quiet dorm mate could’ve had ended up the prophesy child. Of course Neville had been just as affect as Harry had when it came to the last war. He watched as the other two friends left the room and approached the still closed curtains. He opened them and found a crying Neville curled up in a ball.

Harry couldn’t help but sigh as he sat on the mattress. He put his hand on his friends shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “Neville, you did well last night. We were just a bunch of 15 year olds going up against adult and fully trained wizards. You didn’t really expect us to take on and destroy someone as nutters as Bellatrix Lestrange?”

Red ringed blue eyes looked back at him, “It was just too much Harry. She was so close and I just couldn’t avenge my parents.”

Harry smiled, “Have you not heard the saying, ‘Revenge is a dish best served cold’? We will get them back but we will need to do so in a way that they will never expect. You want her to pay, don’t you? However, would you want that so much if we were able to find a way to heal your parents? Just think about this. I know it is only a possibility, but they were attacked when they were 22, right? They don’t remember much since they’re brain was destroyed from that pain curse. What if we were able to find a de-aging potion that could bring them back to the age of 22? I know they would be a bit confused, but you could have your parents back like older siblings. They could be in your life.”

Neville just blinked at him and smiled, “You know, I think that theory is crazy enough that it might just work. So, where should we start?”

“How about we start by going to breakfast in the great hall? Then, we can head to the library. I’m sure we can find information in some books. Surely, someone has looked into potions that will reverse someone’s age.”

His friend got up and skipped to the showers. They both got ready for the day and made their way to the great hall. Harry decided to stop in and check in on Hermione, Ginny, and Ron before continuing onto the library. Ginny was likely to be one of the first ones to be released from the hospital wing since she was only in there with a broken ankle. They were all still sleeping and the Matron quickly kicked them out, but they were able to leave get well soon cards.

Harry knew that they weren’t going to find much in the library on the de-aging potion. He figured, he’d just have to take Neville down in to the chamber that night. He did have those extra time turners after all. Perhaps he should present Neville with one of them. Who knew if it would come in handy for his buddy in the future? 

Harry sighed and started pulling books about wizarding culture and family trees. He knew nothing about either one and decided to start to remedy his deficiency. It was much like how just learning the basics of potion making that many muggleborns were recommended to read before class had improved his potion making skills. He just wished that he didn’t slip through so many cracks. Surely, they knew that he was muggle raised even though he was a half-blood.

After spending hours reading in the library, the two of them headed down to lunch. They returned to the library until dinner and after dinner they retired to the common room. Upon going up to bed, Harry cornered Neville. “The two of us are going to go on a slight adventure. I’m going to show you something tonight. I hope that it will be a secret you will be able to keep. I’m just not sure how Hermione and Ron would react to some of the things I’ve been doing.”

Neville gulped before smiling, “I trust you Harry. I know that you won’t lead me astray.”

“Yeah, like going to the Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries to save my godfather from a death eater wasn’t leading you astray. Looking back at it, it really was a stupid move, but really what choice did we feel like we had?” Harry gave a self-deprecating laugh.

Neville shook his head, “No, we didn’t know what we were getting into, but we were brave. We all survived.”

Harry sighed, “Except for Sirius.”

“You can’t blame yourself for that.”

“But I can blame Bellatrix. How dare she kill her family like that?”

Neville sighed climbing into bed, “If only there was a way to de-age the bitch and lock her into a submissive marriage where her husband would be able to dictate everything.”

“Now you’re thinking revenge. If only we could figure out who would be her husband.”

Neville lied down on his bed, “I would. I could prevent her from practicing dark magic. I would have so much control over one of the people who put my parents in the hospital.”

Harry sighed and closed his curtains. He put up silencing wards and set an alarm that would have his wand waking him up in five hours. He fell asleep and soon was awakened by his wand. He climbed out of bed and woke Neville. He gave him a silence gesture and the other wizard followed him under the invisibility cloak. They remained silent until they reached the first floor bathroom. Harry pulled out the time turner and wrapped it around the both of them before going back 12 hours. Harry then opened the chamber and Neville followed him down. Harry closed the door and led him toward the library.

Upon reaching the library, Neville cleared his throat, “So, I’m guessing there’s more going on than you’ve told me so far. I thought all of the time turners were destroyed in the time room.”

Harry smiled and went into the other room and pulled out one for Neville, “I have one for you. I stole one, saved Sirius, and then stole a few more before the case was destroyed in the battle. Sirius has been de-aged. He’ll be contacting me soon as my brother. Now, we’re going to spend the next few hours teaching you Occlumency. There are quite a few people that I do not want to know this. Right now your mind is wide open.”

Neville nodded, “It’s important to be able to close of one’s mind. My grandmother tried to teach me as a child but believed what my Uncle Algie told her about me being a squib. I’ve been trying to master it over the years, but haven’t found any books on it.”

Harry smiled and pulled out the books he’d found the day before. “You’ll be able to hide your memories of what we’re doing today, shield your true thoughts, and present what they expect when they skim your mind before we’re done this night. We’ll be here for 12 hours. Don’t worry; we have a fully stocked kitchen down here. We’ll be able to make food as well.”

While Neville studied, Harry started researching marriage bonds. He liked the idea of having bound submissives. Surely, there had to be a bond that existed before Christian influence on wizarding society. Surely, there were bonds that allowed for harems.

After a few hours, they stopped to have a meal that Harry made. It was some stew with thick chunks of bread. They each had a butter beer. “So, you mentioned a submissive marriage. Is it possible to have more than one submissive tied to you? I was trying to find information on bonds that allow for multiple partners. I don’t want to be tied to just one person. I have a feeling there will be more than one person I want to put under my protection. Plus, if you do claim Bellatrix, wouldn’t you want the option to having another person as well. You’ll likely not want to spend all your time with her?”

Neville smiled, “I’m bisexual like most pureblood wizards. I like the idea of being able to have both a submissive wizard as well as a submissive witch. If you find a spell that allows for multiple partners, then it shouldn’t limit you to a certain number of mates. However, you won’t want to have so many that you can’t show each of them the attention they deserve.”

“Where would I find information about those bonds?”

“Try looking into wizard harems.”

Harry shook his head as they made their way back into the library. What was he thinking? That answer should’ve been obvious. After looking through a few books, he smiled as he found the perfect spell. It was one that when cast wrapped your will and tied the person selected to you in a legal marriage bond. The individual did not have to be willing and once it was cast that person was trapped in your web. Under the law they had similar rights as a slave, except they were allowed to own property. They just weren’t allowed to leave their dominant or do anything against them.

Harry looked over at Neville, “I found the spell. So, we should probably work on practicing it to make sure we have mastered it. But first, let me test those walls of yours.”

Harry probed Neville’s mind and was happy with what he found. He knew that neither Dumbledore nor Severus would know what they were planning. He picked up the book about the spell and they walked toward the entrance. They went back into the bathroom and went back 12 hours. They arrived before their past-selves reached the bathroom. They covered themselves in the cloak and made their way to the Room of Requirement.

Upon entering the cozy room, Harry called Dobby. He asked for some food and the elf presented them with plenty of food. While the two of them ate from the tray of sandwiches, Harry questioned, “So, who should we test this on?”

“Perhaps we’ll be lucky and find ourselves faced with some angry snakes. Maybe they’ll be upset about us putting their fathers in Azkaban and will attempt to attack us? I’d say we trap them and take them into the chamber.”

Harry smiled, “I have a feeling you have a particular Slytherin in mind. I must admit though that I claim Draco, so hopefully you didn’t have your heart set on him.”

Neville shook his head, “No, I was more curious about a quiet and loner type. I’ve seen him in the library studying alone on many occasions. He gives off these vibes of someone who needs protecting. Part of me can’t help but wonder why he was able to see the Thestrals. I know that he’s seen death and part of me can’t help but wonder what a Death Eater is capable of doing to his son.”

“How about we go looking for them tomorrow?”

Neville smiled, “So I guess we’ll just have to make a trip to the kitchens and walk through the dungeons. Surely, they will attack if they believe we’re alone. I wouldn’t be surprised if Draco’s goons are with them as well.”

After spending the rest of the hours in the room, Harry motioned for Neville and the two of them made their way back to the dorm. They both set the time turner back a little bit further than 12 hours and made their way back to the tower. They waited for the portrait to swing open and quickly froze it in place for a moment before rushing back through it. It closed behind them and they made their way back to their beds. They had plenty of things planned for the next day. The rate they were going the remaining week and half until end of term would stretch out to almost a month. Maybe they needed to look into binding a couple of free elves. He knew that Winky had no desire to be free, so Neville could probably bind with her. Harry knew that Dobby liked to be free, but perhaps his mind would change if Harry offered him a bonding.

After casting the silencing charm, Harry called the little elf. Dobby appeared before him. “Hey Dobby, I understand that you enjoy being a free elf, but have you ever considered bonding to another wizard? I would be delighted if you’d be my personal house elf.”

The elf’s tennis ball green eyes watered, “Harry Potter wants Dobby as his house elf?”

“Yes Dobby, you’ve always been one to protect me.”

The elf’s head bobbed, “Yes, we shall bond. I accept you as a master.”

“So, how do we do this?”

The elf snapped his fingers and appeared in a pillow case, “It’s already done master.”

Harry felt a cold dread fill his stomach, “No, Dobby, don’t call me that. Please just call me Harry. Also, I know how much you hated wearing that in the past. I expect you to design a proper uniform and bring the design to Madam Malkins. I want several made as I have a feeling I have other elves out there that need a head elf. After it is created, I expect you to wear it. Then I want you to go to my Potter properties and check on the elves. Make sure they each get one of the uniforms and they are advised that I will be checking up on them this summer.”

The little elf popped out and Harry fell to sleep wondering how he would find out about his properties. He knew that he’d need to go to Gringotts, but surely there was more there than his trust fund. Why had he never received a statement from them? Also, he had a feeling that Sirius still gave most of his belongings to him. Perhaps he had a few Black properties as well.


	2. Ambushing Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Neville and Harry plan and gain their prizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

 

After spending time in the library after breakfast, Harry and Neville put their plan into action. The two of them went down to the dungeons toward the kitchen. They felt some eyes on them but ignored them. They tickled the pear and entered the kitchen. Dobby approached them in his new uniform that was in Emerald green and had a large white stag on the front. “Harry, what can I get you?”

Harry smiled, “Whatever you think Neville and I would like.”

The little elf disappeared. Harry noticed a rather drunk looking elf in a dress wobbling toward them. “Winky, are you in need of a new master?”

Her bright blue eyes widened, “Who would want a worthless elf like me?”

“I would,” Neville spoke up. “You did a good job and you shouldn’t have been freed. How would you like to serve the House of Longbottom as my personal elf?”

She seemed to sober up fast, “You want me, really?”

“I would be delighted to accept you as a bonded elf, if you’ll have me.”

Winky sighed, “I would be delighted to be your bonded elf.” She snapped her fingers and her dress turned into a pillow case. “What do you command?”

“I want you to have Dobby take you to Madam Malkins to have a uniform made. He can help you pick out the Longbottom colors. You must look presentable if you are to serve me.”

The elf nodded, “Yes, Master. I will make you proud.”

“Also, you will stop drinking butter beer. I need to have a sober and intelligent house elf. You will answer to me only. You are my personal house elf. You will not listen to my grandmother or anyone else. You will not tell anyone of my secrets.”

“Yes, Master. I’m good at keeping secrets.”

Neville nodded, “Good, now after we’re done eating, you’re going to follow us. When we’ve taken care of everything, then you and Dobby will take care of your uniform.”

Dobby returned and placed a couple of bowls of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Harry smiled remembering how much he wanted to eat that, when he saw his aunt make it for Dudley. He dipped his grilled cheese into the soup and ate it. Neville watched him for a moment before following suit. When they finished their sandwiches and soup, Harry called Dobby over.

The elf bowed. Harry smiled, “I want you to follow us when we go to leave the kitchen. I want you to remain hidden. There will be two large boys out there and we will attempt to stun them. We want to capture the other two boys with them. After we have them subdued, we want you to pop them over to the first floor girls’ loo and keep them restrained until we arrive.”

Dobby nodded his head while Neville looked at Winky. “I want you to assist him, Winky.”

She smiled, “Yes, Master.”

They prepared themselves with their wands hidden in their sleeves as they walked out of the kitchen portrait. Just as Harry expected, Draco, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle were waiting outside of the portrait for them. Harry and Neville quickly sent stunners at the two oafs and the binding hexes at Draco and Nott. The four seemed shocked that the two were expecting them there. Harry just shook his head as they left the two stunned goons and walked toward the girls’ toilets. They watched the elves pop away with the two wizards.

They smiled when they heard the voices upon entering Moaning Myrtle’s domain. The ghost was just floating over the toilet with a smile on her face. “You’re up to something naughty again, aren’t you Harry?”

Harry just smirked, “When am I not? We’re going to take these two down into the chamber and make honest wizards of them. We just need you to pretend like you didn’t see any of this.”

She shook her head, “I will just like I pretend not to see you pop in and out of my loo frequently and at odd times.”

Harry levitated Draco while Neville levitated Nott. A thought struck Harry as they walked down the stairs into the chamber, “Neville, I thought you broke your wand.”

“I did, but this was my mums. I kept it in my trunk, so when my father’s was broken I tried hers.  It’s still not a perfect fit, but it’s a better match than my dad’s.”

Harry quickly closed the entrance before pulling Draco into a hug, “I think we should go back 12 hours to give us plenty of time to complete the spell and consummate it.”

Neville nodded, “We need to get to know them better as well. They will need to accept that we’re here to protect them.”

Harry used his time turner at the same time that Neville used his. Harry then set the still bound Draco down. “I think we should perform the spell here and then they’ll follow us to the room that we plan on using for everything else.”

They pulled their wands and wove the long spell with the intricate wand movements they had practiced into perfection. The light hit the chests of their submissive husbands and sunk into them. Harry canceled the bindings and helped Draco up and pulled him into a hug. “I will keep you safe. No one will hurt you again.”

He looked over and noticed that Neville was doing the same thing. Harry led the now dazed wizard by the hand toward Slytherin’s bedroom. They each placed their husbands on one side of the king sized bed. Harry cast as spell that hung a curtain across the center of the bed to give each of them a bit of privacy. Harry removed the Slytherin’s robes. His fingers roamed over the milky white skin, but he was shocked to see just how skinny the boy was. “Why haven’t you been eating?”

Draco whispered, “What am I going to do now that my father has failed the Dark Lord?”

“What do you mean?” Harry stopped and stared into the misting grey eyes.

“He visited our home over winter holiday. His presence scared me. He had told my father that the mission he was giving him was to test him. He had let him know that he’d ruin our family if he failed. As you know, my father failed to retrieve that prophecy.”

Harry’s hand moved down to Draco’s still limp member, “What do you think he’s going to do?”

“I think he’s going to want me marked this summer. I think he’s going to expect me to take my father’s place. I will be my father’s second chance. He’ll probably threaten my family. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Harry gave it a squeeze and started moving up and down with it, “I’ll protect you Draco. If he does decide to mark you, then we will figure out a way for you to complete the task he gives you. We’ll need you as a spy.” He tried to get a reaction out of his new husband, but it just didn’t respond. “Hey, what’s the matter?”

Draco looked away from him and sighed, “My father put an impotency charm on me when I was a baby. He did it to prevent an heir being born until after I fulfilled a proper marriage contract.”

A gasp ripped through Harry’s throat, “Are you able to still feel good when I touch you?”

Draco shook his head no, “I’m not sure what spell he used.  Don’t think I haven’t researched the topic to a point of exhaustion. It’s like he blocked all the nerves in my penis. I can’t feel anything. It doesn’t even get hard when I have to pee. I’ve never been able to use the urinals. I’ve always had to sit down to pee.”

Harry quickly removed his clothes and straddled Draco. He pulled him up into a hug, “We will figure this out. I will make sure that you enjoy our activities. I need to make sure you enjoy them. We need to consummate our bond.” He felt Draco shiver has he ran his fingers up and down his back. “Do you like the feel of my touch?”

Draco nodded his head, “It sets me on fire. I feel like there’s a burning sensation within me.”

Harry whispered in his new lover’s ear, “I’m going make you smolder.”

Draco moaned as Harry took his ear in his mouth. Harry soon trailed down his neck and stopped at the pointy nipples. He sucked them and held back a laugh as Draco began to buck. He pinched one while he sucked the other.

Draco hissed, “It’s getting stronger, but I’m not sure why it’s on the inside.”

Harry moved down and dipped his tongue into the blonde’s belly button before moving further down. He bypassed the still limp manhood and toward the pink pucker he was going to claim. His tongue circled it while he summoned lube. He moved away and started to work one finger in and soon it was a second one. He moved around wondering if he was going to find that spot. No matter where he searched the prostrate was illusive.

When he was sure his submissive husband was ready, he rubbed lube all over his hard member and pushed into the tight heat. He pushed until he was balls deep and stilled. He looked at Draco who had a surprised look on his face. Harry groaned, “Let me know when I can move.”

“Move, Harry.”

Harry moved in and out at a slow pace but soon it picked up. He could hear Draco panting underneath him as he continued to move. He didn’t know how long they continued but he lost his ability to continue when the pucker began tightening around him. He moved in and out three more times before pushing in and spilling his seed. He slowly pulled out and cast a cleaning and healing charm on his lover’s hole. He moved back up the still naked and sweat soaked body. He pulled a now crying Draco into his arms. “What’s the matter?”

“It was just too much. I’ve never felt something like that before. It was like I blacked out there for a moment. It felt good. Apparently, the impotency didn’t take being breached into consideration. I somehow orgasmed internally. I feel so less wound up.”

Harry pulled Draco into a strong kiss. He moved his hands up and down his lover. He broke away just to cover a still undressed Slytherin under the covers. “I think you should sleep. I will wake you in a couple of hours.”

Draco just nodded as he closed his eyes.

Harry dressed and then called Dobby.

The elf looked up at him in question upon arriving in the chamber.

“Do you know what impotency spell Lucius used on Draco?”

The little elf shook his head. “I wasn’t present during that; however, Bellatrix was the one in the room when Draco was born. Perhaps she will hold the answer you seek.”

Harry groaned, “Yeah but I don’t know when we’ll get our hands on her. I’m sure once Neville has her, he’ll get her to spill the beans. I just wish I knew, now so I can help my perfect little submissive.” He turned around before looking back at Dobby. “Can you go and pick up some skimpy little silk knickers, bras, and lingerie? I need them in Draco’s size.”

Dobby smiled and popped away. Harry walked to the other side of the curtain but kept his back to Neville, “Are you done with your new husband?”

Neville’s voice came from behind him, “I’ll be dressed in a moment. I’ll need to look into scar removal balm while he sleeps.” He walked around and stood in front of Harry, “He’s littered in scars. He needs me to protect him.”

* * *

Neville was thankful when Harry spelled up the curtain giving them a bit of privacy. He quickly spelled off the clothes keeping him from his new husband. He looked down at the boy with his long honey blond hair. His blue eyes had hints of purple to them. He stared at Neville like a deer caught in a body bind. His face was strong but far too thin. He was tall but also gangly as if he didn’t eat enough. His eyes moved down and noticed several crisscrossed silvery white scars. The wizards upper arms were filled with circular burns, which made Neville wonder what could’ve caused it.

The wizard looked away, as Neville inspected him. He looked down farther and held in a gasp when he noticed the scaring surrounding Theodore’s manhood. It looked like someone enjoyed taking a knife to it if the marks were anything to go by. He noticed a metal cuff wrapped tightly around the base of the manhood connected to two metal chains that wrapped around each testicle. He lifted his new husband’s legs and groaned when he noticed a metal plug connected to the chain.

Theodore whimpered, “I’m not allowed pleasure without my father’s consent.”

 Neville growled and moved his fingers around the chain in the back. He slowly pulled on the metal plug and his mate let out a pain filled gasp. Neville felt the blood drain out of his face when he saw the blood and the spikes on the plug. Who would do something like this to one’s son? He gripped his wand and cast some healing spells inside his mate. He then worked on removing the chain looped from around each of the balls. Then he slipped the cuff of his husband’s limp member. He threw the thing on the floor and cast a blasting curse at it.

Neville pulled the crying wizard into his arms, “You’re mine now, Theo. I will not allow anyone to ever hurt you again. Now we’re going to consummate this bond.”

Theo looked to the side, “Please use protection. I’m not ready to carry a child.”

Neville’s blue eyes widened, “How did that happen?”

“After my mother’s death, my father felt that I was there to take her place. I apparently wasn’t enough in an heir. After the return of the dark lord, he started filling me with a special potion that caused me to grow a womb and cervix in my anal cavity. He’s tried to get me pregnant on several occasions since then, but my mother had cast a sterilization charm on him before she died. I’m not sure if she knew what he’d do when she died or if she wanted to stop him from remarrying. Her curse is what has saved me so far. He told me he would check me this summer, but thankfully he’s in Azkaban.”

“I’ll cast the contraception charm this time, but we’ll need to get you on a potion.” Neville took out his wand and cast the spell his grandmother taught him last summer. “I want you to carry my children, but I’d prefer if it was after we’ve graduated from Hogwarts. You’d look so perfect filled with my child. We need to get you to a healthier weight and in better shape before we attempt anything like that. You’re coming to Longbottom Manor with me. I’ll have my house elf smuggle you in and my grandmother won’t need to know you’re even there.”

“You still want me even though I’m used goods,” Theo gasped.

Neville smiled, “I’ve wanted you since second year. I used to watch you studying alone in the library. There was always something about you that called to me, something so vulnerable and fragile.”

“I wish you’d claimed me in second year. I would’ve been more worthy of you. It was the summer before third that my mother died and my father first took me. It hurt so much because he didn’t even prepare me. It wasn’t until he made me fertile that he decided to put that device on me. He’d spelled it so that I could never remove it. Apparently, our new bond allowed you to overpower his magic.”

Neville stripped his clothes and climbed under the blankets with Theo. His fingers continued to run up and down his husband. He pulled his husband atop him and ran his fingers down his back. “Now, I’m going to summon the lube and you’re going to open yourself up. I want to make sure that you’re ready for me. Then you’re going to put the lube on my penis and you’re going to ride it. You’re going to show me what a little vixen you really all. I want to see all of your beauty as you reach pleasure.”

Theo nodded and kicked the covers off. He got on his knees and turned his back toward Neville as he reached around and made scissor motions with his fingers. He found his prostrate as he groaned into each thrust. It wasn’t long before he was pouring the lube onto Neville and slicking him up. He then just slipped down the hard rod. He started moving up and down with his hands on Neville’s chest. He groaned and whimpered when Neville grabbed his bouncing member. It wasn’t long before the both of them were squirting.

Neville pulled Theo back down and began kissing him. The other wizard just groaned into the kisses. Neville broke away and smiled, “You were perfect Theo. You are my perfect little husband. I look forward to taking care of you. Now, I need to make sure that no one else is going to impregnate you. I expect you to remain mine exclusively.”

Neville called Winky. She popped before him wearing a bright red uniform with a white tree of life on it. “I need you to go to the hospital wing and get me a cervix barrier.”

The elf nodded popped out and back in handing Neville a plastic wrapped flexible piece. “Theo, I want you on your hands and knees darling.”

After Theo complied, He bent the shield and pushed it through the hole. He continued to press it in and then used the activation spell. The thing stretched over blocking any semen from reaching the cervix. It was a physical preventer of pregnancy. He then pushed Theo onto his back and covered him up. “I’m going to get you some scar salve. I’m going to rub you down once a night. By the next school year, you should be without any marks of your past.”

Theo’s eyes misted, “Thank you, master.”

Neville shook his head, “No, you will not call me that. I’m your husband. You may call me Neville. Now, I’m going to leave you to nap for a bit, while I take care of some other business.”

He turned and noticed a fully dressed Harry with his back facing him.

* * *

Harry growled as they made their way to the Slytherin Library. “I don’t know what’s wrong with those Death Eater fathers. One casts an impotency curse on his son before the child can walk and the other decides to use his son to replace his wife. However, we need to research that potion. What potion causes a male to develop a cervix and womb? I want Draco to carry my children as well, but I won’t worry about that until we can get him fully functioning. Lucius wasn’t even in the room when Draco was born and apparently Bellatrix was. Surely, she has the information we need.”

“Too bad we don’t know when we can get our hands on her.”

Harry smiled, “We need to get her before the end of the next school year. Just think about how many secrets she will have. Don’t worry; we’ll erase her memory of being a death eater after we de-age her. Now how do you feel about Narcissa Malfoy?”

Neville smiled and blushed, “The Black sisters are attractive but they were even more so when they were younger.”

“I wonder if we should abduct Narcissa on the train platform. Draco thinks that Voldemort’s going to want to mark him and have him take his father’s place. That thing’s likely to threaten his family. I have to protect him, so what better way than to have his mother protected. Perhaps having Narcissa will assist us in getting her sister.”

Neville nodded, “Yes, I’ll claim her this summer. We’ll have to wait to de-age her until it’s safe for her to disappear. What are you going to do about Lucius?”

Harry groaned and felt his dick harden, “I guess I’ll have to make a trip to Azkaban and claim him too. I know that Voldemort will break him out at some point.”

“We need to come up with nutrition plans for them, don’t we?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, I guess they’re both underweight. Not to mention out of shape. What is it with pureblood wizards shying away from physical exercise? I guess we should have you contact your grandmother after my brother contacts me so that you, Theodore, Narcissa, and Draco can join us at the cottage.”

“Do you know if he’s going to get it in an area with a lot of space?”

Harry shrugged, “I’m not sure. We do need to see about creating a course down here though. We should get them starting on their new regiment. Though, I’m not sure if Draco will continue it when I have to reluctantly let them return home. I will need Draco as a spy.” He rand a hand though his hair, “Crap, if he doesn’t learn Occlumency before his return, then I’m going to have to tamper with his memory.”

Neville looked at him, “No, he’s your submissive. You have the ability to shield those memories so that even though he doesn’t know Occlumency, no one teaching him or probing his mind is going to know anything that you’ve shielded. You can go in and erect the Occlumency walls for him. He wouldn’t be able to remember anything you shield.”

“I can do this for any of my submissives even those who have Occlumency shields?”

Neville smiled, “If they are your submissive, then their shields cannot stand. It goes along with the possessive nature of the spell.”

Harry smiled not wanting to voice his true thoughts. “So, then Lucius’ mind would be mine. I’m sure that man has learned Occlumency. So, should we crack open those books and figure out the best plan for our wizards?”

* * *

While Harry and Neville went to wake up their wizards, the elves were busy setting the table and the required food. Harry gave his menu plans for Draco and Neville gave his for Theo. They expected the elves to present already prepared plates before their mates during all of the meals. Dobby had returned with the requested undergarments and Harry woke Draco.

His grey eyes opened and he stared at him for a moment, “Is it time to wake up?”

Harry smiled at him and pulled out the outfit he wanted him to wear under his school robes. “I want you to feel sexy love. I know you’ll look gorgeous in these clothes. No one should see them as they will be worn under your regular clothes. I also want you to start growing out your hair. You’re fathers in prison and you’re now the man of the house. Isn’t it a custom for the acting lord to grow out his hair in the Malfoy line?”

Draco smiled, “Yes, I should grow out my hair. I’m the man of the house now, right?”

Harry handed Draco the green silk nickers and matching bra. He then picked out a green silk split top with a cute little bow.

Draco looked at them with shock. He slipped on the knickers and groaned. “They feel so good against my skin.” He somehow had no issue slipping on the bra and then the top. Harry then handed him a heavy dressing gown.

“I’ll have you put your school robes back on when it’s time for you to return. We need to go eat now. I’ve made up a menu for you and an exercise plan.  You will eat the food that appears before you in the great hall from the house elves and you will do the exercises I request even when I’m not around.”

Draco nodded, “Of course. You only want me healthy. So, when will we start this?”

“After we have a meal, we’re going to have you stretch. I want you very flexible. It will only help with the positions we’ll be able to try. You’re then going to write to your mother and request that the two of you take a trip to France for the first part of summer holiday. However, you won’t be going to France. We’re going to make sure you’re as healthy as possible before you have to face him.” Harry helped Draco up out of the bed and pulled him into a hug.

His hands moved inside of the dressing gown as his mouth locked with the blonde’s. He bumped his hard cock against his husband before pulling away. “You’re just so delicious Draco. Don’t worry, I’ll find out what spell your father used, so we can heal you. You’ll be fully functioning soon enough. I want to give you as much pleasure as possible.” He closed the gown and led Draco to the table. “You’re going to eat everything on your plate and then drink your nutrient potion spiked pumpkin juice.”

Harry stood behind Draco’s chair much like Neville stood behind Theo’s. He couldn’t stop his fingers from trailing down Draco’s neck. He even started to massage the covered back. Draco groaned as he continued to eat. Once Draco finished eating, Harry led him back to their side of the bed. He removed the dressing gown and helped Draco into a lying position.

“We’re going to stretch your legs and hips. You will eventually be able to have your leg lie flat against your chest.” Harry moved through the stretches that gave his wizard more movement capabilities. However it wasn’t long before he was having Draco arching his hips and placing pillows under him. “I’m going to make you more sensitive on the inside. I want to make sure you get as much pleasure as possible while I’m inside you. I found this potion while I was looking into your issue. Now, it will need to be poured directly into your cavity and left there for a couple of hours. That gives it time to be absorbed by your inner walls.”

Harry pulled out a plug with a long tube protruding from it. He opened Draco up before pushing in the plug and feeding in the tube. He then poured the sensitivity potion into the funnel that was attached. Draco groaned as the potion disappeared inside. Harry slowly pulled out the tube and put in the plug. That closed up the small hole. “You’re going to lay here for a couple of hours while that is absorbed. Is there any subject you’d like to read about while you wait?”

“Do you have any books on Ancient Runes?”

Harry smiled and went to locate a book on exactly that topic before returning it to his husband. He then set a timer with his wand and met Neville in the library. He continued to read about exercise and building muscle and gaining weight. He wanted his Draco to be powerful and strong. He also wanted him addicted to the pleasure he could offer. He knew that his submissive would follow his orders better if there was promise of pleasure. He’d want it fully ingrained in his subconscious mind. He was still worried about having him sent before Voldemort, but there had to be some shields and protective magics he could incorporate to prevent Voldemort from doing too much harm to him.

He turned to Neville, “You do realize you’ll have to wait to de-age Narcissa until we’re able to retrieve Bellatrix, right?”

“Yeah, but Narcissa is still very attractive for her age. I have no problem with consummating that bond. Not to mention that I plan on putting her on a plan as well. She will be in the best possible shape when we’re able to retrieve her. I will have to work on Bellatrix for a while before we can de-age her. Not to mention that we’ll want to get as much information as possible before we wipe her memory. I want her to be clueless when it comes to dark magic. Perhaps we can find some personality changing spells as well. I want her to be as sweet as a bunny and to love everything fluffy and light.”

Harry sighed and smiled, “You plan on dressing her in white, don’t you?”

“Yes, and Narcissa will wear a silky blue. I plan on having Theo wearing grey. I just need to get things together. I’d love to see him in just a pair of shorts sitting by a pool. I want him flexible so that I can mold him any way I need him. Do you think there’s a way that we can have two separate bedrooms built down here so that we can spend as much time with our mates next year?”

“I’ll speak with the elves. It probably won’t take too much of their magic to accomplish that. It would be nice to sleep down here with our mates. We can continue to use the time turners to make sure they’re getting enough attention and sleep.

“You should probably continue studying Legilimency, so you can to build the best shields before you have to send your dragon to the snake.”

Harry looked at Neville and narrowed his eyes, “You’re doing the same thing, right? You need to make sure that Narcissa doesn’t remember what happened on that holiday. Perhaps we’ll have to create some false memories for them as well. We’ll need them to believe that they went to France. We might have to make a couple of trips there with them. I’ve wanted to do some shopping and that will likely be easier in France. I wouldn’t have to worry about being recognized there.”

“That is a very good idea. Also, we could explain their new health kick with something they found while visiting a health spa in the South of France. Perhaps we should look into a good place that still offer the mineral water cure. Maybe it would be good for them to enjoy a relaxing spa. I’d love to have them so relaxed. I will have to research French Wizarding Spas. I will need to get a new wand before we leave of course. My grandmum can’t find out that I’ve been using my mother’s wand.”

Harry nodded as he opened a book on Legilimency. “She still underestimates you, doesn’t she?”

Neville blushed a bit, “Yeah, she does, but you know sometimes it’s better to be underestimated. When something goes wrong, you’re not the one they tend to look at.”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know.”

He wasn’t about to admit that he had to dumb himself down, so he didn’t get the wrong attention from his aunt and uncle. He couldn’t do better in school than their precious Dudders. Part of him wished that he had brought forth the work ethic he had in Elementary School with him to Hogwarts. Then again, it was so easy to go along with Ron. He was his first friend after all. Plus, Hermione made it a point to be the smart one in the group. He had no intention of usurping her when it came to that position. Perhaps it was best if he was underestimated and thought to succeed by pure dumb luck. Surely, too many questions would be asked if he showed any skill. Dumbledore didn’t really want him to know too much about the Wizarding World after all. If he did, then he would’ve been included in all of those muggleborn courses.

His alarm buzzed as he reached an important part in his reading. He’d discovered how to manipulate someone’s mind without them even noticing. It was an advanced form of Legilimency and wasn’t recommended for use on those highly skilled in Occlumency. However, when someone shared a bond with another individual, it was difficult for the mind to tell who was actually accessing it. It was possible for someone to cloak oneself in the other individual’s magic and thus make it seem as though no one was actually there. Harry sighed and placed a marker in the part of the book he was reading. He really needed to snoop in Voldemort’s mind without the man discovering what he accessed. It was apparent that he had some sort of link.

He walked back into the other room and helped the still full Draco up. He led him to the overly large bathroom that put the Prefects bath to shame. The only problem was that it didn’t have any indoor plumbing and consisted of an older outhouse like pit and a spell that allowed the water to flow directly from an outside spring. Harry expected to have the elves modify the bathroom as well. It shouldn’t be too hard to get the proper fixtures and magic them in place.

He allowed the bath to fill before he heated it to the right temperature using a warming charm. Once he liked the heat, which was warm enough to be a hot tub, he helped Draco out of his clothes. He circled his first submissive mate and inspected every inch of his exposed flesh. It was perfect and without a single blemish. “You will not have that marred at all. I will find a proper shield that will protect you from any physical abuse. I will not have anyone else mark what is mine. I understand that you will find yourself in dangerous situations when you return to your manor, but I will not have your beauty diminished.”

Draco gulped and nodded.

Harry helped him into the tub and quickly removed his own clothes. He climbed in and hissed at the heat. It took his body a bit before it adjusted. He pulled Draco toward him. “I need you to bend over the side of the tub. I want your chest flat against the floor.” Draco followed his every instruction and Harry pulled out the small plug making sure none of the liquid leaked. He pointed his wand inside and used a spell that would only vanish liquid. Once he was sure the potion was gone, he pulled Draco back into the tub. “How about we test that potion now?”

Draco nodded and adjusted over his lap as Harry pulled out the rest of the plug. He quickly filled the stretched hole with his manhood and pressed inside. Draco closed his eyes and groaned. Harry just remained still while he ran his hands up and down his lover’s back. He kissed and licked his submissive’s neck. He wanted Draco to do the work. He wanted to see him lose himself in the pleasure. He just wondered how long it would be before Draco caught on.

Draco just whimpered.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at his neck, “You don’t have to wait for my every command. You may move and take control of this joining as soon as you’re ready.”

Draco groaned and started moving up and down. His hands rested on Harry’s shoulders as he bounced like he was riding a horse. He continued as his eyes closed and soon he was tightening around Harry. Harry started to thrust and finished with another explosion. It was just so perfect to have someone to relieve his sexual aggression. He enjoyed being inside Draco and if he could have it his way, he’d never let the boy out of his sight. He wanted to protect him, but knew at the same time that they each had a role to play in the upcoming war.

Draco collapsed against him and held on for dear life as almost all of his muscles moved on their own accord. Harry couldn’t help but kiss and suck on his submissive as he felt his cock harden once more. He stood up still connected to Draco as he maneuvered them so that Draco’s back was resting against the floor and he stood up on the bench. He moved his submissives legs so that they were resting against his chest and he held the ankles near his shoulders.

He moved in and out of his dragon. Watching as Draco groaned with every stroke. He continued to move until they were both orgasming a third time that day. He slowly pulled out and pulled Draco back into the bath where they relaxed and washed. “When we’re done in here, you’ll have enough time to get back to your stunned friends. I recommend that you wake them and complain about how Neville and I got away. We will expect you to meet us in the bathroom at the same time tomorrow. We’re going to teach you an exercise routine that you’ll start doing on a daily basis. Also, remember that you will have meals in the great hall that will appear on your plate. Also, you will eat any snacks Dobby brings you and Winky for Theo.”

Draco’s eyes bugged, “Are you trying to make me fat?”

Harry just chuckled, “No, eating healthy more frequently and having a good dose of daily exercise will actually have you both trim and muscular. Wouldn’t to rather be able to punch like Hermione as a last resort? I think we’ll look into martial arts this summer as well. If I trust you enough, I might give you a time turner so that you could continue attending the martial art classes. I’m sure there’s a way I can modify it so that no one but you could see it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the second chapter. When it comes to my rewrite of The Mimicker, I am unsure when I will have another chapter finished. I hope it will be in the next couple of weeks.


	3. Settling into Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where some things are discovered and we meet Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement in my writing.

Over the next week, Harry and Neville followed the same routine. They spent their first time backward with Draco and Theo in the Chamber of Secrets. They spent their second time backward with each other in the Room of Requirement. Then a third, they spent sleeping for the rest of the day. They made sure to show up in the Great Hall during Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner.

Under their meal and exercise plans, Draco and Theo started looking much better. Of course, they did the exercises with their submissives and were also enjoying the positives of physical activity. Not to mention the other physical activity they partook in on a daily basis. None of them were left wanting sexually and were fully satisfied even for teenaged boys.

It was during breakfast that an unknown owl landed near Harry. He looked over and noticed that Ginny was staring at him. She had been released from the hospital and was sitting awfully close to Dean Thomas. She seemed to have a concerned look on her face as Harry reached for the letter. The owl stole a piece of bacon and flew off. He slowly opened the letter and smiled.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you do not know me, but I have discovered our relation recently. My mother had kept my father’s identity from me until she was dying from Dragon Pox. Apparently, she met our father when he was visiting France with his parents. He looked older than he was and she ended up pregnant with me when he was only 14. She contacted him to let him know, but he didn’t know how to respond due to his age. He contacted his parents and they proceeded to pay her off. My mother accepted the money because she realized that a wizard his age was in no way ready to support a child._

_She was older and already 17 when I was conceived. I was born shortly after her 18 th birthday. She raised me with the help of her family. I grew up happy but also feeling like something was missing. After she gave me my father’s name and told me that I had a younger half-brother, I just had to return to England. After her death, there was no reason for me to remain in France. I had already finished my schooling. I have passed all the necessary tests in France. However, I hope to find an apprenticeship here. _

_I would love it if you would come live with me. If you would like to meet me, please respond to this letter and I will await your arrival. Of course, directly after we can go straight to Gringotts bank where I will be able to verify our relations because I understand what dangerous times we are in. I look forward to meeting you, little brother._

_With Love,_

_Dominick Sirius Shafiq_

Harry stared at the last name and wondered where Sirius had come up with it. He planned on investigating it further when it was time for Neville and him to spend time together in the library. He folded the letter up and decided he’d send Hedwig later with his response. He was sure that Sirius had somehow changed the backstory they had agreed upon and Harry couldn’t wait to see how it played out. He folded the letter and put it in his book bag. He turned to Neville and smiled. It was time for them to collect their submissives and spend time in the Chamber.

Harry paced Draco as he went on another lap, “You can do this darling. I know you are up to running a mile. Remember after you’re done we need to start on our sit-ups and push-ups. You’ve done so well that I plan on taking you into the bathroom and giving you a fabulous massage before we bathe. Then you can take your two-hour nap while the potion sets in. I want you so sensitive that it will only take a couple of strokes and you’re squeezing around me. I want to give you so many orgasms that you pass out from the pleasure.”

Draco just groaned as he continued to run and picked up a bit more speed. Harry couldn’t help but smile knowing that he’d just motivated his submissive. Soon the run was over and they started in their number of sit-ups and push-ups. Once that number was completed, Harry looked at Draco. “Have you written to your mother, yet?”

He smiled, “She agreed to a Holiday stating that she understood why I would feel the need to get away for a bit with Father being in Azkaban. She will wait for me at King’s Cross.”

Harry nodded and handed him a gem necklace that he’d ordered from a catalog. It was an onyx stone stained black with a silver serpent attached. It hadn’t taken too much time to set a portkey with phrase activation. “I want you to wear this for when we return. When you reach her, you will pull her into a hug and tell her that you love her. The phrase I love you followed by the name you call her preferably Mum will activate the portkey. It will take the two of you to where we are meeting before our final destination.”

The portkey would take them to an alleyway just down the street from Grimmauld Place. “When you reach your destination, you will then cast the imperious curse on your mother. You will tell her to stay there with you. We will arrive shortly. Upon arrival, Neville will take care of the bond he needs to cast and then we will go to our summer location. Upon arrival, you will follow me to my bedroom. I will remove the new potion that will take a few hours to settle. We will then test out the results.”

Draco nodded and slipped on the necklace which disillusioned itself and wouldn’t be visible to anyone. Harry led Draco to the bathroom while Neville led Theo to the bedroom. A cushioned table awaited their arrival and Harry helped Draco upon it. He stripped off the exercise clothes and poured warm oil over his submissive’s back. Draco groaned as he worked through every muscle group. He continued to work until Draco was putty and just about asleep. At that point, Harry moved downward toward his favorite pucker. He included more oil as he opened up his mate. He soon had the area completely open and was able to work the plug in. He left the rubber plug inside so that he could add the potion after he moved a dressing gown covered Draco to their side of the bed.

He pulled Draco into the bath and started washing him. He pulled him into his lap and started moving his erect penis through his darlings crack. His mouth latching onto his nipple and once they were washed, Harry helped him into a dressing gown before getting fully dressed. He led him into the other room and had Draco lie down before elevating his back end. It wasn’t long before his love was filled with the potion. He called Dobby who appeared with a tray.

“I want you to eat this before you take your nap. When I wake you up, you’ll need all the energy you can use.”

* * *

Neville moved with an energized Theo into the bedroom. He helped him out of his exercise clothes and had him lie down on his stomach. He pulled out the scar salve that Harry had made for him a few days prior. He was still a bit surprised at how well Harry worked with potions outside of the Potions classroom. He slowly spread the salve over Theo’s back. It was the worst scarred portion of his mate’s body. He lifted each arm and rubbed in the salve before moving down to the buttocks and the legs. He waited for it to settle in before he moved to the front. He worked it into the chest before moving downward and skipping over his mate’s erect member.

He got everything on the front before moving back up and adding it to the one part Theo was begging him to touch. He moved it up and down until his lovely let out a scream and sprayed all over him. Neville quickly cleaned up and covered his mate. He then called Winky who brought forth a tray, “You will eat this and then take a bit of a nap. When I come back, I’m going to fill you. I’m going to ride you so hard that you’re going to need me to add the healing salve so that you can sit for the rest of the day. I wonder how many orgasms I can squeeze out of you.”

Theo groaned and began eating. Neville walked out of the room and into the library. He had already written to his grandmother and she had agreed that he was old enough to spend a part of his holiday with one of his friends. He started pulling out more of the books he was using for research. He needed to come up with a way to protect as many people as possible if or rather when Voldemort succeeded in taking over the ministry. It was apparent that Minister Fudge had spent the year with his head in the sand. Whoever they got to replace him wouldn’t be any more prepared to take on the threat of Voldemort. It was apparent that many of his death eaters held important positions in the ministry. Plus they needed to look into Umbridge. There was something about that woman that gave him the creeps.

There had to be a way to get her out of a position of power without killing the bitch. Perhaps they could find a way to trap her. He would have to think about it. He was the future lord of the House of Longbottom. He knew that he would hold power one day. Many thought him to be a squib but he knew the truth. Someone had bound his power as a child to make him look that way. He still didn’t know who did it, but he wondered if it was one of his parent’s attackers. His abilities seemed to strengthen after the death of Crouch Jr perhaps he was the one who had done so. He would need to look into that as well.

* * *

The remaining days of term continued in this manner. Harry began to notice some changes in his mate as Draco’s strength improved and he lost the look of a starved individual. Harry still wished he knew why some purebloods prided themselves on such a lithe image. The morning of the train ride Harry brought Draco down to the chamber one last time. It took him a bit to fill his mate with the womb creating a potion. He wanted a family so much that he planned on having each of his mates carrying his children. However, he had to admit that Draco would be the last one to do so. He couldn’t imagine someone as young as he caring for a baby in the middle of the war.

After everything was packed and his mate was given his directions, Harry met his friends in the great hall for breakfast knowing that they would soon be boarding the train. He soon sat in the compartment with his friends hearing stories about what was planned for the summer. They all thought he was returning to the Dursleys but they were in for a surprise. He’d disappear via portkey with Nick and they would all question what happened. He was sure that the Dursleys would still arrive to pick him up, but no one would find him. Neville had his own portkey to activate once on the station with Nott in hand. Harry didn’t know who would be there to retrieve the boy, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be someone Neville would want his submissive with.

He listened as Ginny told everyone about her and Michael Corner’s break up since he was mad about Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw in Quidditch. Apparently, he was now dating Cho Chang and Harry couldn’t but wish the best for the boy when it came to that unstable witch. Maybe she’d finally grieved Cedric enough and finally could move on.

Harry wanted to laugh when he saw the look on Ron’s face when Ginny announced that she was now dating Dean Thomas. Mentally, Harry wished her the best. They seemed like a good match and she deserved happiness since she had to face the terror of the Chamber of Secrets in her first year. He wondered if Michael had wanted more than she was ready to give. He was in his 6th year after all and Ginny in 4th. Older boys tended to want something from younger girls. It was the only reason someone that age would date someone in a lower year.

Harry had found out many truths as he began to make trips into Voldemort’s mind. He’d yet to venture too far because he had no desire to be detected, but part of him told him he needed to find out what the crazy man was planning. He’d researched line theft and couldn’t help but wonder what he could do when someone had stolen his blood for a resurrection ceremony. Part of him wondered if it meant that when he claimed his lordship that he’d have power over that individual like he would any other member of his house? He knew that he’d need to visit Gringotts as soon as possible. Perhaps there were stipulations that would allow him to claim his lordship early.

Upon exiting their compartment, they were cornered by Crabbe and Goyle who seemed rather angry about their fathers ending up in Azkaban. However, they made the mistake of raising their wands in front of an open compartment belonging to quite a few DA members and soon were hexed into slugs and strapped down to the top of the luggage rack. Harry just smirked as he left the train.

He grabbed his trunk and quickly found Nick. He approached the man and soon they were twisting away by portkey as Harry noticed a bunch of redheads running at them. Harry couldn’t help but laugh as they waited for their other four members of their party. Neville and Nott arrived next and were soon followed by Draco and his mother. They all then grabbed the last portkey that brought them to the cottage that Nick had purchased. It was surrounded by meadows that rolled into tall still snowcapped mountains. Harry wondered where it was located because surely it wasn’t still in Britain.

Nick smiled at him and shrugged, “We’re near the Swiss Alps. I figured having a home outside of England would suit us best. Plus no one would be able to track you to the mainland Harry.”

The cottage itself seemed to be straight out of a Grimm fairy tale. It had the appearance of a Bavarian home with the white stucco walls decorated with wooden details. Harry could only hope the home was larger on the inside than it appeared on the out. Upon walking into the home, he gasped at the size. It was open, airy, and very modern in design. The bedrooms were on the second story that had an open loft look to them. Harry pulled Draco up the stairs while Neville did the same with Narcissa.

Harry found the perfect room for him and marked his claim. It even had an on suite bathroom where he pushed his mate inside. The bathroom had a large bath similar to one belonging in the prefects and walked into the empty tub. He stripped himself and Draco before removing the plugs. He watched as the water washed down the drain. It took a bit because of the amount of fluid he had to fill his mate with. Once the liquid stopped, He moved Draco toward the bench in the still empty tub.

“I want your arse in the air, Draco.”

Draco groaned and complied.

“I want to make sure that the potion worked. So, I’ll need to stretch you to where I can fit all of my fingers inside. I must explore the whole cavity. I do this for your pleasure, my love.”

Draco just nodded as he tried to remain still.

Harry summoned the lube from the other room and began stretching the already winking hole further. It took a bit and in the process, Draco’s skin became awfully flushed. When he finally was able to fit his hand inside he felt the ring trembling around him and he knew he’d brought his mate to orgasm just by entering him. He continued to search around for where the cervix should’ve formed connecting to the womb. Harry’s brow furrowed when none was found. The potion should’ve worked; he was confused as to why it didn’t. He groaned and realized that he’d have to visit Lucius sooner than he originally planned.

He needed to find out more about that stupid spell he put on his son. How could it prevent a dominant husband from creating a womb in his submissive? He pulled out and cast a spell that tightened his lovely’s hole, which meant that he could command his darling to stretch himself before he brought him even more pleasure. He planned on tiring his mate out so that he would nap while Harry used his time turner to pop over to Gringotts in Diagon Alley. He had information to find after all.

He filled the tub and washed his mate before participating in their usual extracurricular activities.

* * *

Neville led the still spelled Narcissa into the bedroom leaving Theo with Nick. He pushed the witch to the bed before he cast the bonding spell. It was just ancient enough that it overruled any other bonds. Her wedding bonds had been traditional and thus not nearly as ancient as his current bond. He cast a finite once the other spell took and stared at the clear blue eyes of Narcissa.

She blinked a couple of times, “What am I doing here?”

“You’re spending your holiday with us. You’re mine now Cissy and I will protect you from your husband’s lord. Now, I just need to seal our bond and you’ll know my true ownership. When was the last time Lucius touched you?”

She stared at him for a moment, “When we conceived Draco. He was never attracted to females, but he married me to satisfy his requirements as Malfoy Lord and to bring forth an heir. He’d prefer me if I had a dick that could fill him. He’s always been a bottom. That is why he followed the dark lord around like a puppy. He hoped the dark lord would fill him with his hot manhood. A couple of times he did come back from a meeting looking worse for wear. He needed my assistance to heal the wounds. It turns out his dark lord was a sadist and preferred to cause pain instead of pleasure. Lucius continued to crawl back to him. It was horrible to watch. Even upon the dark lord’s return, he ended up back in that things bed. He was once again covered in blood and bruises when he returned.”

Neville just nodded and disrobed her. He stared at the flawless milky white skin and slowly ran his fingers over it. Her eyes dilated as he moved over her nipples and downward toward her cunny. He felt himself harden as he continued to touch her. “Narcissa, do you want me to fill you? Do you want to feel what a real man feels like?”

She whimpered and grabbed the sheets. Neville took that as a positive and quickly undressed. He was soon pushing into a tight, hot, and very wet channel. He stilled for a moment before moving. He soon picked up a rhythm and continued as she rippled around him. He wondered how many times she’d orgasm before he did. His fingers continued to explore her skin until finally, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He filled her and she just groaned some more. He slowly pulled out and covered her. “Sleep now, Cissy. I will explain a few things after you’ve rested.”

She just nodded before curling up in the blankets. Neville made his way downstairs. He and Harry needed to go to Diagon Alley. He needed to get a new wand and they both needed to visit Gringotts bank.

* * *

Harry and Neville split ways. Harry continued onto a meeting with the head of the Potter Estate while Neville went down to his vault to withdrawal enough for a new wand.  Harry was ushered into a room with an old looking goblin. The goblin steepled his figures, “I’m glad to see you’ve finally responded to our many notices.”

Harry shook his head no, “I’ve never received anything from Gringotts.”

The goblin’s eyes widened, “You haven’t been receiving your statements since you turned eleven years old and received notice of your eligibility of emancipation at age eleven as bequeathed in your parent’s will.”

Harry clenched his hand. He couldn’t help but wonder why the old man wanted him to remain at that blasted house if he could’ve watched out for himself. “No, I have not received such notice. What do I do to obtain this emancipation?”

The goblin nodded and produced a contract and gave him a blood quill. Harry read through the paper and noticed that he was emancipating himself from his magical guardian, who was listed as Albus Dumbledore. After reading over everything, Harry nodded and signed the document. He felt a rush of magic surround him as something seemed to break.

The goblin’s eyes narrowed, “It appears Mr. Potter that you had a magical binding placed upon you by your magical guardian. Upon signing this document, it voided that binding and your excess magic has been released.”

Harry felt anger welling up within him but quickly squashed it. He knew it wasn’t the right moment to express it. He cleared his throat instead, “My godfather passed away a couple of weeks ago. Has his will been released, yet?”

The goblin looked at him for a moment and nodded, “His will reading was yesterday and Dumbledore appeared on your behalf. He said that you were unable to attend.”

Harry groaned, “I received no notification of the reading. Could you please tell me what was bequeathed?”

The goblin snapped his fingers and some documents appeared. “It appears that he left you his home, his lordship, 75% of his vault contents, and the desire that you perform an inheritance test.”

Harry just nodded, “What do I need to accept everything?”

The goblin presented him with another document and a blood quill. Once the document popped away with his signature, Harry called, “Kreature.”

The old house elf appeared before him and growled under his breath.

“I want you to lock up the Black home. No one shall enter it. I wish to keep those blood traitors out of it, but especially Dumbledore. Once the home has been put on lockdown, I want you to find me wherever I am. I will give you further orders at that point.”

The elf just nodded and popped away grumbling under his breath.

Harry cleared his throat, “So about this inheritance test.”

“It shows you every house you can claim by just taking a few drops of your blood. Many do not realize that many supposed dead magical lines live on in muggleborns. They come from squibs forced to live in the muggle world.”

Harry nodded and gave the proper amount of blood. He was then handed a parchment.

_Harry James Potter_

_Parents James Harold Potter and Lillian Dora Shafiq-Evans_

_Heir to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, and Shafiq lordships_

_Current lordships held Potter and Black_

_10 vaults owned, 50% of Hogwarts, 150 properties_

Harry cleared his throat, “So, how do I claim these other lordships?”

The goblin nodded and several lordship rings appeared before him. “You’ll need to put them on, but I recommend you put on the Potter and Black rings first.”

Harry nodded and slipped the Potter ring onto his right ring finger and the Black one on that same finger. The two rings melded together as he accepted the name Lord Harry Potter-Black. He then picked up each of the other rings. He slid the Gryffindor Ring onto his left middle finger and it glowed for a moment before accepting him. He then slipped the Slytherin one onto the same finger and was a bit surprised when the two also melded together. He followed the same pattern with the Shafiq and Peverell rings and sighed as he watched the Shafiq ring slip off his finger and land back onto the table, whereas the Peverell remained on his right pointer finger.

The goblin nodded, “It appears that there is a second heir to the Shafiq lordship and he has precedence over you. Recently we had a Wizard using that last name appear in the bank and claim the other 25% of your godfather’s vault. Apparently, he was the nephew of the former Lord Black. However, he had refused an inheritance test when we offered it to him. Perhaps he will change his mind when we inform him of the Shafiq lordship availability. It was a house thought dead after all.”

Harry looked over at the goblin, “How does my mother have that as her last name if it is a pureblood line thought to be dead?”

The goblin pulled out some other documents. “It appears that she was adopted by the Evans as a baby. However, I do not believe that her biological mother had put her up for adoption. I did find an article in a French Newspaper dated February 28, 1960. It was a Kidnapping notice for an almost one-month-old baby named Lillian Dora Shafiq. It appears that somehow the kidnapper had her dropped off in a Muggle orphanage in Cokeworth where Mr. and Mrs. Evans adopted her as their second daughter. Apparently, their pregnancy with Petunia was difficult and lead to the unintended sterilization of Mrs. Evans. They, of course, called her Lily Rose Evans. However, the Hogwarts book should’ve shown her true magical name. It appears the way it does magically because it was the name that she recognized when she came of age.”

“Are you saying that my mother wasn’t a muggleborn but a Pureblood instead?”

The goblin nodded, “Yes, your grandmother was born a squib in England in 1930. Her parents had tried for many years to have a child and were disappointed to find out that she didn’t have any magic so they disappeared from England and raised her in France where they weren’t as harsh on Squibs. She somehow came across Orion Black in 1955 and became with child. She named her first born Juniper Phoenix Shafiq since Black had thought her to be a muggle and attempted an Obliviate on her. Of course, it failed because he had enough magic to practice Occlumency but not enough for spells. She was happy when she discovered her daughter showed magic. She apparently had a one night stand at the end of April in 1959 with another wizard. According to the Shafiq ledger, it was the youngest Delacour son and Lillian Dora Shafiq was born.

“The ledger gets even more interesting after that. Lillian went missing and no matter how hard she tried something blocked any witch or wizard from locating her. Callidora’s parents tried many times over to locate their granddaughter. Juniper ended up going to Beauxbatons and somehow met a 14-year-old James Potter when his family was vacationing in France the summer before her Seventh year. She had her son Dominick Sirius Shafiq though he could rightfully take the name Black-Potter as he was the bastard grandson of Orion Black and the son of James Potter. So, not only is he your half-brother, but he is also your cousin on your mother’s side.”

Harry nodded after hearing the story. He wondered how his godfather was able to manufacture it and update the Shafiq ledger the way he had. He had to have done it before arriving at the bank, but then maybe he knew about his father having a daughter before he was born. He probably didn’t know about the Lilly connection but he must’ve known something about his half-sister and perhaps she died childlessly. “I recently have gone to live with my brother. I was aware of his existence. Did you want him to appear here and see if he has claim to that lordship? Also, as Lord Potter-Black I accept him into my family and recognize his right to use the name Dominick Orion Black-Potter. I would like his name legally changed as his Pater family Lord.”

The goblin nodded and made the proper adjustments. Harry then looked at his watch and realized he’d need to use the time-turner to meet with Neville at the proper time. However, before leaving he couldn’t help but ask one more question. “What power do I have as a Lord of three Ancient Houses thought to be extinct?”

The goblin’s eyes widened, “Since those houses were established prior to the wizard’s council, you have power over the existing wizarding government. Since the houses were thought to be extinct prior to the creation of the house and Gryffindor was one of the Royal Nobles of his time, you could claim the forgotten about Wizarding Throne of England.”

Harry nodded, “So, if I wanted to visit Azkaban without governmental permission, then I would be able to access it as the unrecognized king?”

The goblin gave a very sharp-toothed smile, “I am saying that you could turn the government on its head if you so desire. I would recommend going to Gryffindor Castle first and claiming the throne. The Ministry of Magic still will not know of it, but it will give you the power of which you seek.”

Harry just nodded as he walked out of the room and quickly twisted the time turner back to the right amount of time. He threw on his cloak and found Neville waiting for him. He stood on the other wizard’s side and whispered, “Are you ready to return? I’ve got some news for you and Nick.”

Neville jumped for a moment and then just simply nodded.

The two of them felt the pull of the portkey and made their way back to the Cottage 10 minutes after they had left. Harry smiled as he walked into the home, and he had Neville and Nick follow him into another room. He made sure the door was closed, locked, and silenced before he spoke. “I just had a rather enlightening experience at Gringotts. Apparently, I am Lord Potter-Black heir to Wizarding Throne of Gryffindor. Not to mention I hold the lordships of Slytherin and Peverell. So, we’ll need to make a trip to Gryffindor Castle so that I can claim the throne.”

He turned to Nick and smiled, “I couldn’t claim the Shafiq Lordship because even though I am an heir through my mother, by the way, someone else that is older than me likely has claim. However, I did change your name to Black-Potter since those names should’ve been rightfully yours through Orion and James. I recommend you return to Gringotts for your own inheritance test.”

He then turned to a wide-eyed Longbottom, “Neville, perhaps you should go there as well and see if there are any other extinct lordships you have a claim. Perhaps you’ll be able to claim them before your Seventeenth Birthday. Some have emancipation rules and who knows maybe you could get out from under your Grandmother sooner. Perhaps you should take Theo with you to see if he has something to claim. Of course, you’ll have some control over whatever he claims. He will still own it all but you as his dominant will have say over what he could do with it.”

Nick cleared his throat, “Perhaps, Neville, Theo, and I will go there tomorrow. I’d love to see what comes from it. How long do you think it will take you to locate Gryffindor Castle?”

Harry shrugged, “I have no idea. I know that Gryffindor was supposedly born in Godric’s Hollow and that Potter Manor is hidden on the outskirts of that city, but I can’t help but wonder if the town made that up to make a name and bring in tourists. I will have to go through all of these parchments that list all of the 150 properties I own. Not to mention I have closed down Grimmauld House to prevent the Order from using it. I found out enough of what Dumbledore was hiding from me that I do not wish to support his secret society. We are our own third front in this war now.”

Neville gave a slight bow, “Yes, your majesty.”

Harry shook his head and laughed, “Oh hush you. I’ll make you one of my advisors just to get you back for that remark.” He then looked over at Nick and laughed, “You’re next in line to the throne until my first child is born.”

Nick’s eyes widened, “You better have that kid soon because I have no desire to rule this messed up society. I gave you the Black Lordship for a reason. I didn’t want the pressure of having to look after those horrible cousins of mine. Instead, I get stuck with another lordship and apparently am heir to a throne that I do not want.”

He turned around to walk out of the room before turning back with widened eyes, “Wait, did you say you hold the Slytherin Lordship?”

Harry laughed, “It took you a bit to catch that one.”

“So, your Parseltongue could come from the fact that you have Slytherin blood instead of a passing of Voldemort’s powers.”

Harry nodded, “But he still marked me and we still share this odd connection. I cannot believe that it all came from him. I will have to study my family trees but I have a feeling that the Slytherin tie comes from my mother’s side. You probably have the ability if you try.”

The other two remained silent for a moment when Harry went to turn from them. “I’ll need to find Gryffindor castle soon. We may wish to relocate there when it is found. I will need to prepare to visit Lucius. I need to find out what spell he put on his son. I tried that potion Neville and it didn’t work. I will need to use Lucius to carry my first child. However, I need to find out Voldemort’s plans first.”

Sirius nodded then gasped, “You realize now that you have the Slytherin Lordship, you have the right to forge any mind connections you wish with any of the heirs. So, your connection could remain even if what initially created it is gone. You also have the power to override any of his defenses, and he couldn’t retaliate. You could make it so he doesn’t even know you’ve accessed his mind and memories. You also have the ability to forge links to any of your houses, your spouse’s count as members of your houses.”

Harry nodded, “So after I claim Lucius, I will be able to communicate with him mentally from any distance. I know that I’ll need to leave him in the prison for a bit but I’ll make sure his cell is warded. No one will be able to find him in the jail, the dementors will not be able to affect him, and he will be properly fed. I know at some point Voldemort will release him, but I have a feeling Lucius would prefer at that point to remain.”

Neville nodded, “He’d lose your protection if he had to return to his lord. I have a feeling after you claim him; he will no longer desire the violent intercourse with his former master.”

Harry felt a shiver up his spine, “What do you know?”

“Lucius prefers his same gender and is a bottom. He was forced to marry a woman to have an heir. Narcissa has not been touched since Draco was born and of course, those wedding contracts require fidelity for the wife but leave the husband open. She was released from it when I used that ancient bonding spell.”

Harry nodded and smiled, “I’m Lord Black. How about I dissolve that marriage and leave Lucius without an heir. He wouldn’t even know it happened because he’s in Azkaban. It would prevent Draco and Narcissa from having to return to the manor because both of them would default to Blacks. Once I take Lucius, I will have power over the Malfoy wards and we can enter to retrieve Bellatrix.”

Nick smiled, “I want Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. They were in Bellatrix’s year at Hogwarts and I’ve always found those twins attractive. I want to have them under my control. They would be gorgeous with rounded bellies and carrying my heirs. There is something about having twins in bed. I’d, of course, de-age them to 17 so that I’m truly their senior. I remember how handsome they were before Azkaban.”

Harry smirked, “I wouldn’t be surprised if we find them at Malfoy Manor. They’re currently related through Narcissa and Lucius’ marriage. Also, I won’t kick them out right away. However, I will once we gather them. I guess I’ll have to free Lucius before Voldemort attempts it. Then again, with the wards I plan on putting up, Voldemort won’t be able to find Lucius in order to free him.”

Nick laughed, “Let the games begin.”


	4. Claiming Gryffindor Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry discovers his heritage, finds his master, and collects more mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement in my writing.

It took Harry a week before he was able to locate Gryffindor Castle. It was on an unknown island off the western coast of England that had been made unplottable centuries before. It was much like wherever the Flamels had lived prior to their death. He didn’t realize there were so many unplottable and thus unknown islands off the North Eastern Scottish Coast. He looked at a Muggle Map. Harry could only assume the founder’s islands were originally a part of the Shetland Islands. They were islands located a bit further to the east in the Northern Atlantic Ocean with the Norwegian Sea to the north and the North Sea to the south. Muggles were aware of approximately 100 islands that make up the grouping of Islands; however, only 30 were inhabited by muggles.

Harry was thankful for the Goblins abilities to charter a boat to an unplottable destination because without their assistance, it was unlikely that Harry would ever set foot on Gryffindor Island. He stood on the deck looking out at the sea. It was his first journey to the ocean let alone on a boat off the coastline. Looking out, he saw quite a bit of blue with hints of green here and there. It just instilled a sense of insignificance in the scheme of things. Out on the water on a boat, he wasn’t the blasted boy-who-lived. There was no one there to gawk at him and point. The wales and dolphins didn’t care what he supposedly did as a 1-year-old still in nappies. It was rather freeing to be just Harry standing upon a ship. Of course, that was until he remembered he was in search of an unplottable island that no one had likely set foot upon since around the 13th century.

Everyone else in his party was below in their cabins on the goblin ran boat. Harry couldn’t even consider sleeping. Not to mention, the trip wasn’t supposed to take more than a few hours. Goblins had made many improvements to the Viking Long Ship. Draco was sleeping downstairs for the simple fact that Harry had tired him out. Something about the rocking of a boat made for the perfect rhythm. He could only assume that Neville was busy with both Theo and Narcissa. However, he was a bit surprised that Nick had yet to join him on the deck. Then again, he didn’t expect his older brother and former godfather to suffer horribly from seasickness. He was probably in the loo thankful for the banishing spells on the toilet.

Harry watched the afternoon sun burning off the morning fog. Through the fog, an outcropping of land came into view. His far sight had never been the best even with his glasses, but he was able to see the wobble of an image melting away. It was like a mirage in the desert. He knew that he was seeing the true island beneath it and could only imagine it had something to do with the Gryffindor ring he wore. A calm bay came into view as they neared the island. Harry could see the second island right next to Gryffindor and three more hazy images, which left him with the feeling that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had their own islands in the small grouping. The water was crystal clear and belonged to the tropical climate of the Caribbean or the South Pacific and not the Northern Atlantic.

He smiled as the boat pulled into a covered dock, “I love magic.”

He walked off the ship when he noticed that everyone else had come back up from the cabins. He was too busy looking at the lush forest that also belonged to the tropics before him. He could only assume climate controls were at work on the island. There was no other explanation for such plants to last year around. The dock jetted out from a white sandy beach and lead directly to stairs. He walked up the stairs feeling pulled toward something while hearing the other footsteps behind him. The stairs were made from carved granite that shimmered in the summer sun.

The stairs went on forever. As he climbed, he noticed the plant life change. The tropical forests gave way to farm fields that were reminiscent of Southern England. He even noticed a few sheep herds guarded and led around by long-haired dogs. The pathway had changed to more of a cobblestone as he continued his walk. He stared off into the distance wondering where he was being led.

After walking for a while, through orchards, farmlands, and closer to stone walls, a botanical garden, he found himself standing in the center of a stone city. It was an abandoned city but appeared to be under some sort of preservation charms, as the buildings still looked well maintained. It was the absence of people that gave it a ghost-like feeling. It was toward the back of the village that another staircase stood. Upon going up the stairs, he could see the huge castle that loomed over the village. The stone shimmered in the sunlight and appeared to be made completely out of white marble.

The roof glistened like shinned copper, and many of the windows depicted stories with their stained glass. The windows were pointed arches that spoke of gothic influenced architecture. However, other parts of the castles seemed to harken back to the first stone Norman castles. He walked toward a purple wood door surrounded by the same stone archway. Upon placing his hand on the door, it just slid open.

Harry held back a gasp when he took in the hall awaiting him. The floors were polished black marble and the light shone through the large windows. The walls had unlit torches lining them, which Harry could only assume lit as soon as darkness fell. Candles hung above the hall like the ones that tended to float in the great hall. The ceiling had the same weather charms belonging to Hogwarts. However, it was the red wool carpet with Celtic knotting edging it in gold that called to him. The carpet led directly to a gilded throne that sat on a raised platform. “I didn’t think castles were known to have the throne room directly behind the main doors.”

He couldn’t stop the pull he felt toward the chair. He sat on it. He closed his eyes as he felt all of the magic of the castle push through him. He soon felt everything that the wards monitored and the building had just as much life as Hogwarts. It all made sense in itself as it was likely the blueprint for Hogwarts. However, the magic of the castle before him had an even more ancient feel to it than Hogwarts.

He had no idea how long he had sat there with his eyes closed seeing images of many parts of the estate. It was like he had slipped into a trance, but he was a bit surprised when he opened his eyes. He found his friends bowing and his husband kneeled at his feet with his head resting on Harry’s knee. He shook his head and held out his hand to Draco and pulled him onto his lap. He couldn’t stop himself from snogging his mate. He was filled with power and he wanted to share it with his love. He wanted his mate to feel it and release it in the form of beautiful moans. He wanted to drive into his mate and ride him until he begged for rest. He wanted to ride him until he was so full of his seed that he would surely conceive his heir. He had his castle and he needed his heir. He needed to protect the Gryffindor line and the throne of Magical Britain. They needed the return of royalty more than ever in that moment. They had a false prophet, a megalomaniac set on the destruction of the world as they knew it. Harry had more power and a place to shelter friends and family from the upcoming war. He had somewhere that the death eaters would never be able to reach. He had a place to evacuate Hogwarts. He had a place for muggleborns to hide if the Ministry was ever to fall. He knew that the island was dying to be that shelter once more. She had been waiting for this moment when she would be abandoned no longer.

Someone’s throat being cleared brought him from his musings. He noticed that he’d managed to plunge his hands into Draco’s robes and with it his wanton hole. He had his mate begging and mewling for release. He didn’t even realize he was putting on such a show. He stared down at his brother who appeared to be the one to interject. He continued with his ministrations until his mate was shuddering next to him. Like all other times, his mate did not orgasm in the normal fashion but experience more of an internal one. “I’m sorry for the show, but I guess I got a bit carried away. Having all of the magic of this castle thrust upon me left me a bit overfilled with power.”

Neville stood and nodded, “This place definitely has that effect.” He cleared his throat and adjusted himself, “Do we have your permission to find a bedroom suite and retire, my lord?”

Harry nodded and watched as Neville, Theo, and Cissy walked toward the stairwell located to one of the sides of the throne platform.

Nick stared at him for a moment before shrugging, “The sooner you can find me some mates the better Brother. I really need a way to work out this extra energy without my dick chafing.”

Harry pulled Draco closer and rested his chin on his now sleeping mate’s head, “Was there someone, in particular, you had in mind?”

Nick stepped from one foot to the other, “I was supposed to marry Rodolphus Lestrange until my mother disowned me. She then swapped me for Bellatrix in that marriage contract, but I knew I was expected to claim both twins. You see, they need someone to take them in hand because they are magically dependent. I have a feeling Bellatrix is the reason why they attacked the Longbottoms. She was the dominant partner in that relationship even though he refused to consummate the marriage because she as too busy chasing after Voldemort.”

Harry nodded, “When it’s time to retrieve Bellatrix for Neville, I’m sure we’ll be able to retrieve them as well.”

Nick nodded, “I’ve also had a thing for Amelia Bones, but I’m sure that stems from when she was my superior when I first graduated from the Auror Academy.”

Harry nodded, “We’ll probably need to save her. She’s one of the strongest and incorruptible members of the Ministry. I could see her on Voldemort’s hit list, but then again her brother and many members of her family were attacked in the last war.”

Nick nodded and left the throne room. Harry looked around for a moment before waking his mate. “We’re alone now. How about we break in this throne and work toward making that I need? I can just see you rounded with child. You’d be so beautiful that way. I want you always rounded with child, my love. I want you to give me so many children that you’ll have one every year. Let’s fill that village with our children.”

Draco just groaned and moved on Harry’s lap. Harry was so delighted that his love continued his request to wear nothing under his robes. He quickly stripped his trousers and pants and plunged into his mate’s still stretched hole. “You’re so delicious my mate. You’re so perfect for me. Do you know why I was able to claim you? Do you know why that spell that ties you to me worked?”

Draco just groaned as Harry moved him up and down on his lap and shook his head no.

“It’s because you tried to attack me. It was because you were a rival on the other side of a conflict. I was able to claim you by right of a victor. I won against your father and his side at the ministry. It gave me a right to claim his son especially as by attempting that attack you claimed that side.” Harry pressed his lips to his husband’s cheek as he felt his orgasm overwhelm him. He remained silent for a bit just hugging his lover and felt a second surge of magic wash over him and Draco this time. It was as if the castle accepted his husband as a member of his family and thus was sharing its wards with him as well.

However, it was the person walking up the carpeted aisle that caught Harry’s attention. The man was dressed in chainmail shirt over a red leather tunic. He wore an open red robe with gilded edges and an equal angled Celtic cross at his neck in gold with a polished garnet at the center and a topaz on each arm. Harry knew it stood for the four elemental schools of magic. The man’s hair was grey streaked but still very red and appeared wavy in a way that it reminded Harry of Sirius and a Lion. His eyes were a familiar bright green and almond-shaped that had Harry gasping. Who was this wizard and why did he have his mother’s eyes?

The wizard before him gave a gallant bow with the rolling of his wrist, “I’m so glad to meet my successor finally.”

Harry felt Draco stiffen in his arms as he gasped, “I understand that wizards live very long lives, but I wasn’t aware that they could live over millennia. You are Godric Gryffindor, are you not?”

The wizard smiled in a goofy way that also reminded Harry of the old Sirius, the appearance his Godfather had before his transformation into Nick. “Well, I must admit that an almost immortal life is a benefit of becoming a Time Master. You, Harry Potter, are destined to replace me one day. We, of course, need to get rid of the false Slytherin Lord. I must admit that Sal was rather angry when he discovered one of the stricken away Gaunt Line that ran away with his beloved locket had claimed his familiar.”

Harry shuddered for a moment, “Are you telling me that Slytherin is still alive as well?”

Godric tipped his head back and laughed, “Yes, and the lovely one in your lap is destined to be his apprentice. I’m not sure if you realized it, but your mate’s affinity with water makes him a perfect candidate for the Mental Magics. Sal is responsible for maintaining balance and preventing arrogance and ambition from overruling logic. It was the reason why his nephew as kicked out of Hogwarts all those years ago. Unfortunately for history purposes, his nephew that carried the same name was the one against muggleborns. It was him who shaped the modern Slytherin ideology.”

Harry tipped his head to the side, “I thought he was known for his potions?”

Godric’s green eyes narrowed “Are not creating cures for illness, poison, and the Dark Arts, not a form of balance. At the same time, darkness must exist in balance with light. He is a true grey wizard and your mate there is his perfect apprentice. It was the reason why you have chosen your mate after all. You are destined for two others. One will be the Great Alchemist’s Apprentice and the other is destined to learn under the best Spell Weaver ever known. We’ve been awaiting your arrival on our five Islands. I must admit that Helga is delighted that you brought her Herbologist and Healer apprentice with you. Tomorrow, we will need to have the young Neville meet dear Helga. He is the last of her line after all and it is funny that it comes from his mother’s side and not his fathers’.”

Harry nodded, “I guess that I will have to go to Slytherin’s Island with Draco while we send Neville and his mate’s to Hufflepuff.”

Godric smiled, “How about you send your tired mate upstairs with a house elf to show him the way? There is much more that we must discuss and he will need the sleep with what Sal is likely to put him through. He’s been anticipating his apprentice for far too long after all. He really does want that Werewolf to Animagus potion released. He’d developed it over two centuries ago but had no way to release it while we were locked to our islands.”

Harry nodded and kissed Draco’s cheek. He snapped his finger and an elf popped before him wearing a long leather tunic with a cloth belt. “My Lord,” the elf bowed, “I’m happy to show your concubine to your chambers.”

Harry’s brow furrowed at the name for Draco. Draco just nodded as if he expected it and followed the elf up the stairs on the opposite side of the throne than the ones that Neville and Nick took. Godric turned around, “Come we must visit the time room. There is much we need to do tonight and there’s only so much time.”

He walked down the throne room and exited through a door that Harry hadn’t realized was there when they entered the room. It led to a long hallway with many arches. Harry peered into the many doorways and found a large dining hall in one, a library that Hermione would die for in another, a cozy looking drawing room in another and an office with a desk in the last. At the end of the hall were circular stone steps that went around and down into what was likely the dungeons of the castle. There were still many windows that let light in and Harry could only assume it was because the level was still above ground because of how tall the castle was. They walked past a fully equipped potions lab that Harry knew Severus would drool over. Finally, they entered a totally stone room.

The room was round and seemed to lack any windows what so ever. In the center of the room was a raised platform with a stone archway. Harry stared at the archway and realized it resembled the one in the chamber of death in the Ministry, but instead of a whispering curtain, it was filled with circling colors.

A couple of pillars stood next to it with a bunch of dials and the room was lit from the ceiling with colored glass tiles. No one walking on them would be able to see the floor below but they allowed the room to be banked with light without having its security harmed by having windows people could peer into. He approached the archway and asked, “What is this thing?”

Godric laughed again, “This is what my family has been guarding since before the rise of Merlin. It was created by one of our ancestors. He was a great wizard and was burdened with monitoring and fixing timelines. We are on the cusp of a divergence and we must intervene. First, you must retrieve two of your mates from the future. One will be from almost a year into the future and we will need to send forth a transfigured body that will appear to be this wizard and the second you’ll abduct from his room where he sleeps on the night of August 28th. Time passes differently here. We’ll return that one almost instantly without anyone knowing of his disappearance.”

Harry nodded not sure what exactly he was expected to do. “Okay, so do we need to go through first and then transfigure something into the body?”

Godric pressed a few buttons and had a few symbols pop up before the portal stopped spinning and showed a huddled person in a dreary cell. Harry didn’t allow himself to gasp but he felt pulled toward the person. He walked into the cell and Godric followed after him. He dropped something on the floor and soon it was an exact copy of the huddled wizard. Harry just walked over and picked the rocking wizard up and carried him back through the portal.

Godric walked through another door that had a fully furnished bedroom and bathroom. “You’ll need to take a bit of time to clean him, claim him, and we’ll get him tucked in and then de-age him before you prepare him to carry your child. You need an heir before you face your adversary. Nothing should happen to you, but we need to have insurance that our line will continue on. I must warn you that he’s pretty broken by this point. Some of the guards are not so friendly. There is a reason why they chose the post they did.”

Harry moved quickly into the bathroom and stripped the huddling wizard who continued to stare off into the distance. He quickly heated up the tub and helped him into it. He started by tipping the man back and washing his matted hair. He had to drain the water several times before the water was clean enough for him to join the wizard. He approached with a soaped up sponge and began washing the man’s skin. He moved down and noticed several scars wrapped around his new mate’s penis. He positioned his mate over the side of the bathtub while he washed his backside. He noticed that the anus was saggy with the way it opened.

Harry shook his head and wondered just how many times the wizard before him had to be stretched for the ring to lose its control. He cast a cleaning charm inside of the man and slowly moved his hand inward. He found much damaged on the inside and pulled out a very vile looking sharp metal thing from the cavity. He reached in and pulled out a few others. Blood dripped from the hole, and Harry couldn’t help but shiver from the cruelty his future husband faced. He cast a few healing spells and then cast the binding charm. “I claim you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as my submissive husband as a war victor. I won against you and you had attempted to kill me more than once. I have the right to claim you and you will obey me. I am your master and no one else shall have a claim to you.”

Lucius just whispered, “Yes, Master. I’m here to serve. You may use any of my holes. I’m ready to be used like the Death Eater Whore I am. I’m not meant for polite society. I am the former concubine of the Dark Lord and this is my punishment. I’m meant for violence. Please punish me Master for all the wrongs I have done.”

Harry just climbed out of the bath and helped Lucius out. He had a feeling that he didn’t want to know what Lucius was put through in Azkaban. He pushed his mate to the bed and the man quickly got on his hands and knees and stuck his bum in the air. Harry just shook his head before he slipped into the overworked hole. It wasn’t that pleasing to him, but he had to consummate the bonding or he wouldn’t have claim over his mate. He thought about the tight and wonderful hole belonging to his dragon and finally, he succeeded in release. He just slipped right out and sighed as he tucked his mate into the bed. He dressed and Godric joined him in the room.

“I think it best that we give him the de-aging potion first. Once he’s the age of 16, you will then give him the carrier potion. You should probably give him time to recover. Perhaps a diet and exercise routine. Once he’s as fit as you’d like, I recommend putting that baby in the oven. The time in here will pass quicker than the time outside of here. It’s a time pocket after all.”

Harry nodded and spelled the potion into Lucius before commanding him to sleep. He exited the room with Godric and they returned to the time room. He ran a hand through his hair, “I’m assuming this one will be a bit more difficult. It’s Severus I’m going after next, isn’t it?”

Godric just smiled as he punched a few other buttons and the time portal opened into a surprisingly comfortable looking bedroom. Severus was curled up on his side in earth tone covers. The walls were an earthy green and his stone floors were covered in warm carpets. Harry approached the man and quickly spelled him into a deeper sleep before lifting him into his arms. He walked back through the portal and Godric showed him to another bedroom.

Harry just nodded and placed the wizard on the bed. He slowly stripped him and covered him before spelling him awake. Dark eyes opened and blinked at him a bit before quickly sitting up. He looked down at his naked chest and pulled the blanket up to cover the white scars that littered his chest, “Potter where am I? Why am I naked in an unknown room with you fully dressed?”

Harry nodded, “I’m here to claim my father’s life debt to you. He saved your life and you failed to save him, so your life is forfeit. I’m claiming you as my submissive husband.”

Severus’ eyes widened and he shook his head, “You don’t understand. You can’t do this. You will put too many plans in danger by doing this. I must remain a spy. I need to assist in things that you couldn’t understand. By the end of this school year, you will want nothing to do with me. You don’t want to sleep with me. You don’t want to protect me. I will not submit to another master. I’ve got two already, damn it!”

Harry just sighed and cast the binding spell. He slowly stripped from his clothes and moved toward the bed. “It’s done Severus and you’re mine.”

He climbed under the blanket and began kissing the snaggle-toothed potions professor. His hands moved over the silky skin over lithe muscles. He could feel bone and he knew that Severus was far too thin. He was likely not in the best shape either. Severus just groaned and moved against him. He shook and Harry noticed tears leaking out of his eyes.

Harry stopped and brushed away some tears, “What’s the matter?”

“You touch me with love. I’ve never felt caresses like that. Most people want me on my stomach so they don’t have to look at my ugly face and can pretend like they are fucking someone attractive. I didn’t expect the son of my enemy to show such care in claiming me.”

Harry just sighed, “Severus, you’re not ugly. You’re dignified and you have a voice that goes straight to my groin. Do you know why I botched so many potions while you were teaching? It was because I was distracted by you. I’ve wanted you since puberty set in. You’ll make me happy Severus and when we’re done, you’re getting a youth potion and we’re going to live together for a very long time.”

Harry reached down and called forth the lube. He prepared his still crying mate and soon was buried inside of him. He was just perfect as he slowly moved in and out of his mate claiming every bit of him. He moved back in and out. He watched the blush creep over Severus’ face and soon he felt the release on his stomach. He released as well and cast a cleaning charm. He pulled his lover close to him and kissed his forehead. “I want you to sleep, Severus. We will wake you in the morning. We have a busy day tomorrow and you’ll have some secrets revealed.”

Severus just nodded and rolled onto his side. Harry dressed and soon was pulled back toward his other mate’s room. He walked in and gasped at the handsome wizard before him. The wizard jumped and soon was kneeling, “I’m here to please, Master. Which hole shall please you?”

Harry shook his head and slowly approached his mate. He helped the man stand. He turned him around and noticed that his hair had grown down to his feet and was golden in color instead of the white it became as he aged. He summoned scissors and cut it just above his mate’s waist. “Have a seat.”

He quickly braided his mate’s hair before pulling him into a kiss. He felt how fabulous his mate felt against him and new that he’d be fertile soon and filled with his child. He pulled away and asked, “What impotent spell did you cast on your son?”

Lucius shook his head, “I didn’t cast it. Bellatrix did when he was born and told me that she’d release it only when he was matched with a proper witch.”

Harry groaned and realized that wouldn’t be answered until he retrieved the bitch. Harry noticed that Lucius had gone ridged before collapsing to his knees on the floor. “How have I displeased you, Master? Do you wish to punish me?”

Harry sighed and realized that helping Lucius would be challenging. He closed his eyes and got the idea to lock away the recent memories of ownership. He hoped it would bring forth a more confident Lucius. He helped Lucius back up on the bed and stared into his grey eyes. He found everything his mate had gone through and was disgusted by the cruelty. He pushed it all into a dark chamber within Lucius’ mind before pulling forward the innocent memories of youth before he was forced into a marriage to a witch and given to the Dark Lord as a concubine by his own father.

He watched as Lucius’ eyes widened and took on an innocent quality, “Are you, my mate? Are you here to protect me from my father and his plans?”

Harry nodded and pulled him into a tight hug. “Yes darling, I will always protect you. Now you need to eat before I give you a potion that will make you better.”

Lucius nodded and ate everything on the tray. An elf popped in to take it away without Harry’s request and he helped Lucius back into the bed. “I need to give you the carrier potion so that you can carry our heir.”

Lucius smiled, “I can’t wait to have a son of my own. I want to feel that love that I felt for my father until my mother died and he turned into a monster.”

Harry ran his fingers along his mate’s forehead and sighed, “It’s okay Lucy. Sleep and you won’t feel any kind of the discomfort.”

Lucius’ eyes closed as Harry lifted his legs in the air and put in the special plug. He poured the potion in and knew it needed to sit for 12 hours before the womb would be formed. He left the room and found Godric waiting for him in the time room.

Godric was back at the podium, “We have one more person to retrieve tonight. This one will be a bit more challenging because we are entering a war zone. We’ll need to pull her out and replace her instantly. We’ll need to open the portal behind her and perform a switching spell.”

Harry just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: in the future chapters I might need to up the rating on this story, so I will be posting more edited chapters on FF.net.


	5. Time Hopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry jump through time and finds out what the enemy has planned. Also, Draco's secret is discovered. Why did that potion not work on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement in my writing.

Harry returned with a shocked Amelia Bones. Death Eaters were attacking her home and hit the transfigured body they replaced her with moments after they pulled her from the timeline. Harry smiled realizing that Nick would finally have part of his release. He walked up to the still shaking woman. “Who’s going to watch over Susan now?”

Harry shook his head no. “We pulled you here from the future. This hasn’t happened during my timeline yet. When it does, I will make sure to bring her here to hide with you during the war. Your family will live on. I will make sure of it. Now I will have an elf show you to a bedroom. There will be a potion on the nightstand. I recommend you take it before falling asleep. You will meet someone in the morning.”

She just nodded and followed the elf out of the room. Harry then turned toward Godric, “Is that the last person I need to pull right now?”

He nodded.

“Good, I have a couple of mates to check on right now.”

Harry made his way to Severus room as the alarm hadn’t sounded telling him that 12 hours passed in Lucy’s room yet. Severus was rolled on his side and crying. Harry wouldn’t have it. He stripped his clothes and climbed into the bed. He pulled Severus to him and slipped right back into him. He licked the exposed nipples until his mate opened his black tunnels.

Harry fell right in. He found the recent memories and discovered what was to happen that summer. Dumbledore cursed himself going after some sort of artifact and was going to die. Severus had managed to contain the curse but it wouldn’t stop it from spreading to his heart within the next year. Dumbledore asked Severus to take an unbreakable vow to kill him when the time was right. He kissed Severus on the lips realizing that his mate would need to return sooner rather than later. He had things he needed to perform. He would just pull him back at the next moment he needed to. He continued to move within his mate and enjoyed it.

He pulled out once the two of them finished. He stood up and pulled the man with him. “We’re going to shower and I’m going to claim you. I understand that you’ll have to go back soon. Worry not; I shall take care of you while you’re back in the castle.”

He walked into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. He pulled the still naked mate into the hot shower. He moved to wash the man’s shoulder-length hair. He freed it of all of the potion oils from all of the summer brewing he was doing. He knew that his lovely Sev was going to take over Defense whereas some old walrus of a man was going to teach potions. Apparently, said man, wasn’t skilled enough to brew the potions for the hospital, so Severus was stuck doing that along with coming up with new lesson plans for his new position. Harry shook his head. Dumbledore really did take advantage of his lovely Severus.

He pulled out soap and lathered up the skin. It needed a good washing. He started around his mate’s neck and down onto his chest. He circled around the sensitive nipples until Severus was moaning and rocking. He went down the hallowed stomach toward the aroused member. He avoided it. He washed around it, and down the somewhat toned thighs. He moved down the shins and to the feet. He turned Severus around and started up the calves to the back of the thighs.

He moved the sponge up and down his mate’s crack. Severus moaned more and bucked forward. Harry continued with the soaping of the area. His left hand held the sponge and continued to the lower back while is right slipped a finger into the soapy pucker. He added a second into the still stretched hole. He moved in and out scissoring. He added a third as his other hand made it up the back. He pulled out his fingers and pushed right in. He set the sponge on a shelf and found the potion he wanted to use. He poured it over his mate’s head. He slowly moved out before slamming back in.

His hands massaged the potion into Severus’ scalp. His dark-haired potion’s master braced against the tile wall of the shower letting out a groan. He dropped his head while Harry continued to massage his scalp. Harry continued to move and knew when he found that bundle of nerves because Severus moaned louder. Harry moved out and pushed back in hitting the same bundle. He continued until he felt the tightness around him and let go just pounding while his mate painted the shower wall white.

Harry sighed and moved out of his mate. He moved his mate out of the hot water and took his place, “I want to stare at you so debauched while I wash the evidence of our release off of me. You’re so dirty, you love it when I fill you with my come, don’t you Severus?”

Severus groaned and nodded, “It’s not the come, Master. I enjoy how you make me feel. You caress me. You clean me. You wash my hair and massage my scalp. You don’t belittle me and call me names while you spank me before thrusting into my unprepared hole. You don’t tell me that it is better than I deserve, as I am nothing but a worthless half-blood. You don’t tell me about my ancestry and how my grandmother made sure I would never claim my lineage. Something about the only way is to marry a King and beget an heir before I can claim the Lordship of Prince.”

Harry shook his head no while he lathered shampoo in it. The water running down his back while he thought about the blatant lies told to Severus. He was sure that his mate was already eligible as heir to the Prince Lordship. He was the last remaining member of the family. Harry vowed to get that figured out after he got back to Hogwarts. He rinsed his hair while watching Severus’ grow longer. He smiled when it grew past his waist. He smirked thinking he’d love to see it hit the floor. He would trim it of course, but it would be lovely.

He grabbed the soap and lathered up, “I don’t think that person told you the truth. A woman doesn’t have the power to dictate a family line. That always falls to the patriarch. Not to mention your grandmother was only a Prince by marriage. She was an Umbridge before that.”

Severus nodded, “I guess you’re right, but the Ministry would seize it right away if I did inherit. They would call it restitution for the time I spent in Azkaban after the fall of the Dark Lord before Albus could spring me.”

Harry washed off the soap, “I think not. Now get over here. I need to wash you to keep you clean this time. Also, I need to plug that hole of yours so that it will keep my Semen inside.” Harry held out his hand and a black plug flew into it. He smiled wondering just how stocked the Time Suite was. Gryffindor was one kinky old bugger. He pushed it into his mate’s stretched hole. He charmed it invisible so that no one would see it. They would push into the rubbery plug thinking they were hurting his mate. Harry wasn’t enough of a fool to not realize what Death Eaters did during meetings. It wouldn’t surprise him if Severus took Lucius’ place.

He growled, “No one better touch what is mine.”

He finished washing and rinsing Severus before turning off the water. He pulled a fluffy black towel out of the linen cupboard in the bathroom. He started by drying Severus' feet and making its way up. He then took the extra-long hair into a wrapped up towel. He then dried himself and led Severus back into the bedroom. He had the man stand and cast a quick drying charm on the hair. It hung as a blue-black waterfall. Harry took his wand and bound the hair right below his mate’s waist. He then cast a slashing hex above the bind. He picked up the hair and braided it before binding the other end. He set it on the table and motioned for Severus to sit on the bed.

Harry thought of all the beauty school instruction guides he found in the attic of Private Drive. He remembered reading about all the different braiding techniques. Harry shook his head when he thought about how his aunt Petunia must have been a beauty school dropout. He wondered if she went back to high school. He separated the hair into two parts and did an intricate herringbone braid. He wrapped a leather band around the end.  He helped his mate back into the sleep clothes the other man wore in Hogwarts.

He then pushed back into his husband’s mind and moved the memories of what happened for the past few hours into the cauldron in Severus’ memory of making the Wolfsbane Potion. He pushed a few other memories there as well. They were already hidden behind his husband’s defenses. He pulled out and cast a sleeping spell on his mate. He picked him up and moved back to the Time Room. He turned to Godric, “I need to put him back. He has certain things he needs to perform. I’m sure there’s another point that I can pull him back. I’m sure I can find some of Voldemort’s plans by finding out what he knows in his mind.”

Godric nodded and opened up the gate. Harry went through and placed his husband back in his bed with no memory of what happened. Harry knew at some point he’d have to go and live the timeline himself. However, he would learn as much as he could before returning to his timeline. He walked back through the visible gate and smiled.

The alarm went off telling him that twelve hours had passed for his other husband. He smiled, “I need to take care of Lucy. When I come back out, I need you to have the doorway ready to open at the next time my husband will need me. I will wear my invisibility cloak and find out what I can from Voldemort’s mind. I will figure out what he’s planning.”

Harry turned and walked into his mate’s room. The man was wiggling and moaning. Harry groaned. He took his mate to the bathroom where he released the potion. “Lucy, I need to stretch you to make sure my potion worked.”

His mate smiled and pulled himself up on the edge of the tub and presented his arse to Harry. Harry slowly stretched him so that he could fit in all of his fingers. He reached the end of the soft walls and found the cervix that was missing from Draco. He slowly pulled out. He helped Lucius back up. He showed him the exercise routine he was expected to do on a daily basis. He then told him that he would eat everything the elf brought to him. He kissed Lucius’ cheek, “I will return to you once you healthy enough to put my child in you.”

Lucius smiled and nodded, “Yes, Master.”

Harry smiled and left the room. He made his way back into the Time Room. “Godric did you find the next time I will need to retrieve Severus?”

The man nodded and Harry made his way back to an unfamiliar room. He had no idea how much time had passed since the last time he took his husband. He found his husband strapped to a table with a familiar looking plug and tube sticking out of his anus. He wondered who removed his invisible plug unless it was stuck inside of that plug.

He watched as Voldemort entered the room with a bottle of a red potion and hiss, “You followed my orders to the tee. When Narcissa and Draco Malfoy disappeared for that summer, I lost my ability to use the boy as punishment to his father. I let the guards at Azkaban punish him. I broke him out of Azkaban and he’s been made into the perfect pet. He’s in the perfect condition to be my pet, but he’s not healthy enough to carry my child. So, you will go through the process of developing a womb. I’m afraid this potion is very painful. I wish I was able to find the one that was painless but-“

Harry shook his head no and froze Voldemort in time. It was a spell that only those manipulating time could perform. He quickly unstrapped Severus and pulled him from the room. He walked back through the gate and right into his and Severus’ room. He moved Severus to the bed. He pulled out the plug to find that it was inserted into the invisible one. He pulled out his plug and pushed the other one in with the attached hose. Harry poured in his painless version of womb creating potion into the top of the funnel. He kissed Severus’ cheek and wiped away the tears. “I’m sorry Severus that you will have to go through with this. It will be okay. I will not allow you to carry that monster’s child. I must leave you for a few minutes while I find out his full plan.”

Harry left knowing that it would be a few minutes for him, but 12 hours for Severus. He walked back to the opened portal and quickly went through his connection to find out what Voldemort was planning with his husband. He watched the complete plan and groaned. He would have to stop that event too and then he could return with Severus and never put him in harm’s way again. He left the gate and went back into the room with Godric. “That bastard is planning on filling Severus with his child. I will need to make sure my mate is in proper health and fill him with my seed. I will then put back in my invisible plug to prevent anyone else from breaching my husband. It means that I’m going to have to let that man use the plug. I don’t like the idea of the type of damage he can do through the plug.”

Godric chuckled, “No you don’t. You just need to implant the false memory that he was inside Severus. Perhaps you should wait until Voldemort is about to penetrate him and then do it yourself. Then you just make Voldemort think he’s done it. He’ll then likely cast a spell to check.”

Harry nodded, “That sounds like a plan. I will have to work out some other things before we pull up that last moment.”

Godric nodded, “I sped up time in Lucius’ room. A few months have passed since you last visited. You might want to check on him before Severus’ potion is done.”

Harry nodded and walked to Lucius’ time compressed room. He entered and found his mate sleeping. He lifted the blanket and smiled realizing his husband preferred to sleep in the nude. He inspected his blond mate’s body and smiled. His Lucius looked perfectly fit and was glowing. He flipped his husband over and slowly opened him up. He climbed on the bed and got rid of his clothes before biting down on his sleeping husband’s neck. Lucius gasped awake.

He whispered in Lucius’ ear, “I’m going to plunge into your wanting body. I want to feel you with my seed. You’ll be with my child shortly.”

He groaned as he watched Lucius get on his hands and knees. He spread his legs and put his face on the pillow to raise his ass in the air. Harry quickly pushed into the prepared hole. He slowly moved in and out. He reached down to roll Lucius’ hardened nipples between his fingers. He continued and felt himself explode. He slowly pulled out before finding a potion on the nightstand with a note. He quickly read the note and smiled. He drank the lust potion that would allow him to fill his mate with so much seed his mate’s tummy would be rounded before the child even grew. He pushed right back in and continued to ride his mate. “Lucy, you’re going to need to be greedy. I want you to keep in every bit of this come that I fill you with. I will make sure to plug you up to make sure it all stays inside of you. I want you rounded before I come back to check on you.”

He closed his eyes and rode through the effects of the potion. When the potion had finally run its course he slowly pulled out. “Now, clench up. Don’t let a drop of it escape or I’ll be forced to punish you, Lucy.”

Harry watched as the whole started to tighten and smiled when a little bit escaped. This would be fun. He called Dobby and the elf handed him a tiny little plug that would keep in the come but allow Lucius’ anus to tighten. Harry slipped it in. He then cast a constricting spell that tightened the ring. There would be no removing the plug. Harry smiled.

“Lucy, you allowed some of your Master’s seed to slip out. I’m going to have to punish you now. You’re going to count each swat aloud.”

Lucius sat back on his haunches and bowed his head, “Yes, Master.”

Harry sat on the edge of the bed. “Lucy, come lay across my lap.”

He made sure Lucius’ rounded belly was on the other side of his leg. Lucius’ flaccid cock rested right on Harry’s unclothed one. Harry raised his hand and brought it down with a slapping sound.

Lucius groaned, “One.”

Harry rubbed the reddened cheek and raised it again. He let it slap the other and Lucius moaned, “Two.”

Harry could feel Lucius stirring as he landed another hit. He continued with the alternating smack and rubbing. Until Lucius was practically humping him. He then mumbled the spell that caused the plug to vibrate. Lucius groaned and moved against Harry. Soon the two of them were both exploding. Harry casted a cleaning spell, “Lucy, you’re so naughty that you enjoyed your punishment. Should I start off by punishing you first?”

“Master, I’ve been so naughty. I deserve a spanking. I didn’t listen to you. I didn’t keep all of your come in my man cunt.”

Harry reached down and had Lucius lay on the bed. He tucked Lucius in and moved closer to his ear. “Did you enjoy your punishment?”

Lucius nodded, “Master made me feel so good.”

Harry groaned, “Lucy, the next time I visit, I’m going to tie you to the bed and fill you with my second child. You will carry so many of my children Lucy before I release you to your master.”

“But you’re my master.”

Harry smiled, “I’m your husband, dear Lucy. You will apprentice under the Alchemist when you’re not caring for our young children while I’m away fighting the war.”

“Yes, husband.”

Harry kissed Lucius’ cheek, “I need to leave you now. You will continue with your exercise and only stop with the sit-ups when your tummy is hard with a baby.”

Harry dressed and left the room. His mind stirred and he wondered if it would be time to steal Bellatrix and the Lestrange Brothers. It would be an excellent gift for Neville and Nick. He would need to find out some information before he turned the crazy bitch over to Neville. He turned to Godric, “Could you point me at the perfect moment to steal Bellatrix Lestrange from time?”

Godric just smiled and opened up the second circle leaving the one that kept the doorway opened for the frozen Voldemort and the missing Snape. Harry smiled and walked through the room covered in his invisibility cloak. He was just in time to see himself, Ron, and Hermione disappear from the room with a knife flying toward Dobby. Harry summoned the knife before it could impact making it look like it disappeared with them. He then froze the scene and replaced Bellatrix with another transfigured stick. He then flung the knife right at her chest as if it somehow rebounded and struck her.

He was getting ready to leave when he heard a scream of, “Mummy!”

He saw baby crawl toward the dead Bellatrix. Harry looked back at Bellatrix and realized he couldn’t leave the child alone. He raised his hand and froze the time. He pulled the real Bellatrix through the gateway.

“I need to keep that doorway open. There’s a baby girl in there who called Bellatrix Mummy. I need to find out more about that one.” He turned to Godric who motioned him to another doorway. He walked into the doorway and stripped the woman down. He chained her to the bed and noticed the two potions on the bedside table.

He lifted the de-aging potion, “I’m thinking about filling you with my half-blood seed. I’m going to make you carry my child. Unless you tell me what spell you put on Draco.”

She cackled madly and Harry poured the de-aging potion down her throat and watched as she lost all the madness from Azkaban. Everything about her tightened up. Harry groaned almost wishing he’d selected one female. Once her screaming was done from the de-aging potion, Harry asked. “What did you cast on Draco?” She remained silent and he lifted the other potion, “I always wondered what the womb creating potion would do to a woman. Do you want to find out? I’ll pour it down your throat if you don’t tell me what you did to your nephew.”

She cackled, “I just gave Lucy a son. Draco was born with a vagina, so I created a penis for him.”

Harry’s eyes widened. He realized that he’d already used the womb creating potion on a female. “What did you cast?”

She just continued to laugh, “It’s just transfiguration. I couldn’t make it function or anything. So, I fed the line of an impotency spell to Lucius. He bought it.”

He groaned, “Who was the child calling you mummy?”

She cackled and shook her head, “My daughter Delphini Merope Black, she is heir to Slytherin.”

Harry sighed and cast spells that opened her up. He knew he would be returning for the little girl. She would meet her ancestor and perhaps by having her raised by Salazar would prevent her from developing the madness she likely inherited from her parents. He then inserted the plug with a tube and poured in the potion. He left in the plug. He would return in 12 hours and find out what he’d done to his wife. He still didn’t know how Draco would take it. He supposed she would need a new name. What would she call herself? She was still a Black and even more so since he’d dissolved her parents’ marriage. He turned and left the room.

He walked back into the frozen room of the Drawing Room at Malfoy Manor. He cast another twig to look like the baby who was still crying over her dead mother. He picked up the frozen child and walked out of the gateway and ended the spell. He walked through the gateway and handed the squirming baby to Godric, “She’s the last of the Gaunt line. Apparently, that snake thing already had a daughter with Bellatrix. No wonder he was preparing to sacrifice Severus’ child in a ritual to end me.”

Godric nodded. I will open a portal to Salazar and pass her through. I think he would be delighted to have someone like her around. I think I’ll go back a few years. Perhaps you’ll like her better if you meet her when she’s sixteen. Imagine having a second wife who’s a cousin to your first one.”

Harry sighed and shook his head. Godric was right he could claim her as another wife as he had already defeated her father once and would do so again. “I need to get the Lestrange Twins now. Please open the best gateway for that one.”

He watched as the second gate twisted into multiple colors. He looked back at the baby in Godric’s arms and noticed her hair shifted from blue to red. He groaned knowing he would have to retrieve Nymphadora and Remus soon. He walked through the gateway and pulled the Lestrange twins out of a clearing. His Severus was chained to a stone altar in the middle of the field. His dark hair was in a herringbone braid that was rested over his shoulder but quite messy. His love’s belly was heavily rounded, but his lovely still looked quite healthy despite the circumstances. Harry groaned realizing he found the next door that would need to stay open. He looked around and tried to figure out what ritual he froze.

He quickly replaced the twins with transfigured rocks. He walked back out levitating the twins in front of him. He looked at Godric, “I’m going to get these two de-aged and then filled with the womb potion for Nick. I know that he’d be happy to claim and impregnate the two at the same time. Leave that door open. I will have to return to stop what’s happening there and save Severus.”

He walked into the new doorway that formed. He tied both of the brothers to the bed and stripped them. He forced the potion down their throats. He prepared them for the womb potion while they de-aged. He waited to pour in the potion once their transformation to age 17 stopped. He then poured in their potion and popped in their plugs. He left the room in time for Severus’ alarm to sound. He walked into the room and brought him into the bathroom. He drew the bath and pulled out the plug. He then checked to make sure the womb formed. He, however, noticed how thin Severus looked. He pulled out his hand and put in a small plug. He cast a tightening spell. He moved him to the other room. “You will stay here longer. I’m going to show you an exercise routine. You will follow it on a daily basis and will eat everything on your plate your meals appear. I will then return and we’ll return to put a baby in you and protect you from Voldemort.”

Severus hissed, “Don’t say his name. He put a Taboo on it. It causes my mark to burn each time.”

Harry only nodded and left the room.

He went to check on Lucius. His other husband was on his hands and knees humping a pillow with an overly large belly. Harry smiled. He approached his mate and whispered in his ear, “You can’t find release without me giving you permission. Now, let’s take care of you, Lucius.”

He helped his mate up and they walked to the bathroom. He pulled the plug from his mate. Nothing came out. Harry realized that all of his seed had been absorbed over the months he was gone for Lucius. He realized that his husband’s body must have craved more, which caused him to desire more. Harry picked up the lust potion and drank it. He prepped his mate and thrust into the willing man below. He let his eyes roll in the back of his head. He slowly pulled out. “Keep it all in.”

He watched as Lucius squeezed down but a little bit dribbled out. Harry smiled and pushed the plug back in. “You need to work harder Lucius. I have to punish you.”

Lucius groaned, “Please Master.”

Harry ordered, “On your hands and knees on the tile floor.” He then smacked one cheek, “Count.”

“One.”

Harry continued until Lucius’ cheeks were rosy. He rubbed them and led Lucius back to the bedroom. “You will continue with your exercise and diet. Since only I and the elves will be visiting you. I expect you to remain in your current state. It will make things easier when you go into labor.”

Harry turned and left the room. He turned and looked at Godric, “Did you speed up Severus’ room?”

Godric nodded.

“I will go get him then. He should be in a proper shape by now. I ask that you slow down Lucius room. He’s getting close to delivery and I want to make sure I’m there for that.”

Godric smiled and Harry went into Severus’ room. He stared at the nude body before him. It was perfectly chiseled as the man washed under the shower. He smiled as the man looked so much more rested than he did before. He had washboard abs. Harry could tell that Severus followed his plan perfectly. He watched as Severus dressed in the outfit he was in when Harry retrieved him. Harry nodded and lifted the robes that had no undergarments. “I need you to kneel. I need to put back in the plug and hose. I will then fill the extended cavity I created in your plug with water. It will fool the Dark Lord. I will make him think he poured the potion in you. Harry poured the water in and cast a glamour to slightly round Severus’ belly. He then popped in the plug the hole in the hosed plug, which was set in his invisible plug. It was a plug within a plug within a plug. It was his, very own, butt plug paradox. Why not, he mentally shrugged; he was an Apprentice of Time, after all.

He kneeled down and kissed the belly. “I can’t wait until you are rounded with my child.” He then took Severus into his mouth and sucked him to completion. He stood up and replaced the robe, “I needed you relaxed for what is about to happen. Let’s get you back on that table.”

Severus nodded and Harry could see his walls back in place. They walked back through the gateway. He helped Severus back up to the table and quickly manipulated Voldemort’s memory of adding the potion, which Harry poured out on the floor. Harry discovered that the potion had an added slave component that would’ve left Severus susceptible to Voldemort’s every command. Harry was thankful he was able to stop that from being poured into his husband. He unfroze time for a bit to watch Voldemort remove the plug. “You will make such a good concubine. I’m going to fill you with my seed. You will give me a son. You won’t fail me like Bellatrix did when she gave me a daughter.”

Harry froze time once more when Voldemort was lining up without even preparing his mate. Harry groaned realizing that he’d have to make it appear that Severus was torn from the act. He refused to hurt his mate. He would have to apply a glamour to the area. He pulled out his invisible plug and quickly prepared his mate before pushing in. He pulled his special potion out of his pocket and drank it. He groaned, “Severus, you need to hold in every bit of my semen. If you let any escape your wee little fanny, then I’ll have to punish you.”

He slowly pushed in his invisible plug.  He then picked up the torture device Voldemort was planning on putting in his mate and pushed it into his invisible plug. The metal spiked plug was stuck in the undetectable extension charmed cavity of his plug. His invisible plug had a built in vibrator. Harry cast a tightening spell and then cast a spell that made the invisible plug grow in size. He then placed Severus’ legs on each of his shoulders. He made the inside of the plug grow but kept the neck very small. He then cast another tightening spell. He then pulled on the plug, “I want you to count each tug.”

“One,” Severus sobbed.

Harry pushed it back in and cast the tightening spell once more.

He tugged a second time. “Two.”

He pushed back in and repeated the tightening spell before pulling one last time almost all the way out and shoving it back in. “Three,” Severus screamed.

He then cast a final tightening spell followed by a locking spell. No one but him could remove his invisible plug. Let Voldemort think he was screwing Severus when he was just pushing into the invisible plug. Harry then reached up underneath the open robe and placed a couple of nipple clamps on Severus. “Only I can remove these. They will grow tighter if you touch yourself without me being present. They will only loosen when you continue to follow your proper exercise routine and continue eating the food appearing in your tower. I’ll send an elf to look after you.” Harry pulled out an onyx necklace and put it around Severus’ neck. If you are randy and need a good shag, rub the gem. I will appear in your timeline and take care of it for you.”

Severus nodded. Harry returned him to the same position and entered Voldemort’s mind. He fed him the false memories of the act and the tearing. The punishment Harry had performed left Severus with a damaged hole that appeared like it was inflamed from being torn. Harry then entered Severus mind and hid their new memories into the potion that Voldemort was holding in his hand for that memory. Then Harry added the memory of being violated by Voldemort while Severus silently cried. Harry placed on his cloak and watched the scene play out. Voldemort cast the spell and confirmed the pregnancy. He slapped Severus’ behind. . “You will continue your duties as Headmaster of Hogwarts. You will follow my every command. I want those children properly broken under your leadership. You haven’t succeeded in that yet and you’ve had a couple of months already. You are the best Samhain gift.”

Harry entered the portal and entered the time room. He was pulled to Lucius’ room. He found a panting man. He pulled out the plug and helped him deliver their child. Harry was soon holding a beautifully blue eyed little boy. He handed the baby to Lucius who put the baby to his breast. Harry left the room and felt a pull to a new time hole. He looked at Godric. A new gateway opened. Severus was holding his belly and moaning in his bed.

Harry approached him. He pulled out the plug and realized Severus needed more of his seed. He pushed into him and filled him with his seed. He took his potion and was lost in the haze. “I’m going to pull out, Severus; you need to keep all of it in you.”

He pulled out and watched it tighten but a bit slipped out. Harry pushed it back in before pushing in the plug, “I had to force that back into you. I have to punish you now.”

Harry pushed in the invisible plug. He made the inside of the plug grow filling his mate. It forced the semen further into his mate causing his rounded belly to grow. He then shrunk the neck to the size of a pin and cast the tightening spell. He pulled off the nipple clamps. He put on new nipple clamps and took a needle. He ran it through the hardened nipple and Severus screamed. He followed it with a simple little metal bar. He then cast a healing spell and removed the nipple clamp. He did the same to the other nipple. He then cast a spell that made the piercings invisible. “Now, if you’re naughty, those piercings will burn. If you’re good, they’ll vibrate. Take them as a warning as you continue to walk your line.”

Harry then went in and modified his husband’s memories and left through the time door. He returned and looked at Godric. The man shook his head and pulled up another door. Harry sighed and entered the new room. Severus was on his hands and knees in his office. He was groaning and humping the floor. Harry sighed and levitated the man to his bedroom. He slowly enlarged the plug, drank his potion, and filled his mate. He then gave his usual command and the man clamped down not even letting the smallest drop slip. Harry pushed in the plug and a small amount escaped. “You didn’t keep it in when I filled you with the plug.”

Severus whimpered. Harry cast the tightening spell. He positioned Severus into a hands and knees position on the bed. He moved around to the front of Severus. He found the neck and started licking before he bit down. He licked the skin between his teeth and then slowly released it. He watched as the bite formed. He pressed his wand to the forming bite mark and cast a preservation spell, which prevented it from healing. He then made it disappear. He ran his fingers through Severus’ hair, “You haven’t been properly taking care of your hair. You will start washing it every other day and don’t forget to have one of the elves braid it.” He left after modifying his husband’s memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry about the wait. I have been busy with another one of my projects. We have the third book of our Ancients Roots Anthology of the Red Oak Saga. It is called the Crusade of Eralina and is available on Amazon.com. I will try to make it up by posting two more chapters tonight. Also, I wanted to announce that from 6/3/2018 to 6/07/2018 the kindle books of The Bloody Truth and The Corrupted Spirit will be free. If you’re interested in checking out my original work, please order one of the free ones. I only ask that you please leave a review if you can.


	6. Meeting Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there is more porn than plot. Harry retrieves another husband and can't keep help but putting him through the ropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement in my writing.

Harry left the bedroom of Severus and looked at Godric. The man pointed to the opened gateway. The gateway Harry had left frozen with an unknown ritual. Harry took a deep breath still not sure what type of ritual was going on. He went back into that circle of stone where Severus was in labor upon it. He quickly froze the scene. He pushed into Voldemort’s thoughts and got all of the details of the ritual. He was going to sacrifice the unborn child to destroy Harry. Voldemort wasn’t set on that outcome until he discovered that Severus was carrying another daughter.

Voldemort was angry that his new concubine had failed to give him a son. What was the point in having heirs when none of them could carry on his name? The name he had created? Marvolo Cesar Slytherin. Harry just shook his head. He wondered how Voldemort would react if he realized his daughter in Severus was Harry’s and his other daughter was just a transfigured stick? Harry shook his head and left the frozen scene. He needed to find more information about blood rituals. There had to be one that would allow him to call back the blood Voldemort stole from him at the end of 4th year.

He looked at Godric, “I’m going to the library. I need to do some research and then I’ll come back to end that guy.”

Harry walked into the library and found the index book. He wrote what he was looking for and several books appeared on the table next to him. He opened the books and held his hand over the cover thinking about exactly what he saw. He read through several books and was grateful the library ran at the same time as the time room. He could only figure that someone had sped up the time in the Library because he was sure days and months passed in that room when only minutes passed outside of it. He took to sleeping on the comfortable overstuffed black leather couch at night.

There was luckily a bathroom attached so he was able to find relief and shower. Also, Dobby paid attention to his needs. He received proper meals and made sure to continue with his exercises. Once he was sure he pieced together everything, he stood to leave.  He had discovered something else in his research. He searched for and read everything he could about a dark bit of magic called Horcruxes, which Harry was sure that Voldemort made. He walked passed a smirking Godric and back into the frozen time stream. He knew exactly what he needed to do and hoped that he had managed to find and destroy all of the Horcruxes before Voldemort attempted the ritual.

Harry restarted time and Voldemort was chanting. Harry knew what he needed to do. He approached his mate and removed the plug. He placed his hand on Severus’ inner thigh. He turned the spell against Voldemort. Harry used the energy from his daughter’s birth to call his blood back. Once his daughter was born the building light rose. Harry started his own chanting in Parseltongue using his love for his husband and his daughter in a way that Voldemort could never understand. Harry had found plenty on exactly the type of sacrificial magic his mother Lily had performed.  The light turned in a column and went straight toward Voldemort. He watched as it burned through the man and he became a pile of ash.

Harry cradled their daughter in his arms and levitated his mate through the gate. He cast a quick flash spell leaving the remaining Death Eaters dazed. He brought Severus into the room and placed the baby in his arms. Harry pulled out the de-aging potion and made him drink. Soon a 17-year-old Severus was looking back at him with wide eyes.

Harry reached in and pulled out all of the hidden memories and Severus cried. “Why Master? Why did you hide that from me? You’ve shown me so much love and so much protection. Why did you make me live through that?”

Harry sighed and sat on the bed next to him. He ran his fingers through Severus’ hair. “It was what needed to happen so that I could destroy Voldemort. You will spend the rest of your time here. When our daughter is old enough, you will apprentice under a Spell Weaver. I will have to leave you to do my part in the war. I will have to take the long way around, but I’ll be able to come back and see you. I must leave you now. Don’t forget to continue with your routine and care for our daughter. You will tell me her name the next time I come to visit you. I will retrieve you when it’s time to meet your master.”

He walked back into the Time Room and back through the gateway. He bound every death eater who was present for the ritual and brought them through the gate. He stripped away their masks and smiled. He had the blond hair and wonderfully built Rowle, he had the pinch-faced Avery, Nott Sr., Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and Rookwood. He had some younger recruits as well, Pansy Parkinson, Comic McClaggin, Adrian Pucey, and Marcus Flint. He was surprised to find Victor Krum and quickly scanned him. He groaned when he realized the man was put under Imperious. He quickly removed it. “Victor, snap out of it man.”

The dark eyes man furrowed his brow, “Harry vere am I?”

“You’re at my manor. I think I’m going to have to keep you in the village while we wait out the war. I’m going to have to retrieve some Muggleborns and their Muggle parents to keep them from Voldemort when he gains power. Look at these spoils and let me know if any of them appeal to you. Keep in mind that I will de-age them to whatever age you prefer.”

Victor looked at them and nodded, “Ja, I vill take that big blond right there. The old dude as I remember the way he used to talk about the things he did to his son. I’ll take that pug-faced girl. Do you have a room for us?”

Harry nodded and led them to another time room. He levitated the three chosen companions and tied them to the bed. He poured the de-aging potions down their throats and gave Victor the instructions for the binding and how to apply the male womb potion. He was sure that Victor would bind Pansy to him while he was waiting for his other two to finish growing their ovens. Rowel and Nott Sr. were in for a surprise when they were full of Victor Krum’s children. He wouldn’t have to worry about groupies with those three as they would belong to him.

Harry exited the room and figured that time would speed up. He was sure that Victor would have a whole brood of children by the time they came out of that room. He walked over to the remaining Death Eaters and groaned when he noticed Percy Weasley among them. He cast another spell and groaned. He lifted the imperious, “Percy, pick two of these meatheads. We will find Ms. Clearwater and see if she’s still willing to marry you.”

Percy stared down and grabbed Pucey and Rookwood. Harry went and showed him a room fed the two de-aging potions and gave him written instructions for the womb potion. He took the rest of the ones left and put them through the de-aging process. He made them all fifteen. He then put all but Alecto through the other treatment. He kept them tied to the bed and left the room to go much slower than any of the others. Days would pass on the outside before the twelve hours would pass for them. It would give him time to figure out what he was doing with them.

Harry left the room and entered Lucius’s room to find a three-year-old son standing in the room. He had the familiar Malfoy silvery blond hair and familiar grey eyes. Harry smiled and called Dobby to watch the boy. He tied Lucius to the bed. “I’m ready to fill you with our next child.”

He flipped Lucius onto his stomach. He smacked the white arse until Lucius was humping the bed. He pushed in and drank his potion. When he pulled out, “Hold it all in.”

He watched as Lucius sucked it all in and held it. Harry pushed in the plug and nothing slipped out. Harry enlarged it so that it filled the whole area. He then cast a tightening spell. He untied Lucius and pulled him into his arms, “You’re such a good husband. You’re following my orders.” He kissed Lucius’ temple.

Dobby popped back in with his son and he rubbed the boys head before turning toward the door. “You will continue on as you did before. I’ll be back when you need me.”

Harry left the room and entered back in with Lucius rounded with child and moaning. Dobby popped away with their son without Harry noticing. Harry drank his potion. He removed the plug and pushed right in. He came out of the haze and gave his usual command. Lucius followed it and Harry pushed the plug back in. He pulled Lucius into his lap and wanked his husband into another orgasm. He kissed his temple, “You’re such a good husband.”

He stepped out of the room and walked back into the room and repeated the same acts. With Dobby anticipating his needs, he stepped back out and entered in to find Lucius in labor. He helped deliver his second child. It was another son. Harry handed the baby to Lucius. “What did you name our first child?”

Lucius looked at him wide-eyed, “Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

Harry sighed realizing that Lucius didn’t remember his first son who turned out to be a daughter. He nodded, “I get to name our second child.” He looked down at the little child. “Regulus Apollo Black will be his name. I will come back when he is three and you will give me a daughter this time.”

Lucius nodded.

Harry entered the other bedroom and found a blond haired and grey-eyed four-year-old staring at him, “Are you, my father?”

He kneeled down and pulled the boy into his arms, “Yes, I am your father. Your bearer is currently dealing caring for your little brother Regulus.”

“Is Reggie okay?”

Harry nodded lifting the child to his hip. “We need to go visit your sister and her mother. Come with me Draco.”

He walked out of Lucius’ quarters and into the room with Severus in it. “So, what have you named our daughter?”

Severus looked up at him, “Lily Eileen Potter.”

Harry smiled. “That is a perfect name for a beautiful little girl.” He set down the four-year-old. “Come Draco; look at your little sister.”

Severus’ eyes widened, “What? How did you de-age Draco?”

Harry shook his head no, “I discovered that Bellatrix cast a gender transfiguration on Draco at birth. He is actually a she. I had this Draco with Lucy. He’s now caring for our second son Regulus. I’m not going to fill you with child for a second time yet. You need to work on your apprenticeship before I fill you with another child. You need time to recover from the last two years you’ve lived through.”

“Can I leave this room now?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, will you watch Draco and Lily while I’m with Lucius?”

Severus nodded.

“I will have an elf take you to Dray. I will have to explain what happened to him. I still have to check on something else before I will join you.” He called Dobby and the elf happily showed Severus to the room with the two children.

Harry walked back to Godric. His thought of Sirius’ brother who was killed by death eaters or Voldemort directly. He was the one he decided to name his second son after. Something about it just didn’t seem right, “Godric, can you open a gateway to the last minutes of Regulus Black’s life?”

Harry watched as the gate swirled. He witnessed the man drink a horrible potion screaming and pleading as a familiar house elf continued to feed him it. Harry recognized Kreacher. He watched as Regulus ordered the elf away and walked toward the water. Harry got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He froze the scene and grabbed Regulus and walked out of the gateway. He looked back just in time to see Inferi walking out of the lake.

He went into another room. He would need to heal this one. Harry ran a bath while the man gasped for water. Harry called Dobby and the elf popped in with a bottle of water. Regulus looked at it for a moment and Harry had to unscrew the cap. The other man just sucked it down. When he was done, he stared at Harry, “James Potter, where the hell am I?”

Harry shook his head no, “Look at my eyes and try calling me that again.”

Regulus stared for a bit and his grey eyes widened, “You have that Evans girl’s eyes.”

Harry smiled, “Would you believe it that they were passed down from Godric Gryffindor himself?”

“Merlin’s beard, stop squeezing my balls.”

Harry groaned. He couldn’t help it. He hoped Sirius would forgive him. “I saved you Regulus so I am calling in the life debt. You will be my husband. You will carry my heirs and you will service me.”

Regulus eyes widened. Harry cast the spell and stripped the man. He helped the man into the tub. He stripped and climbed in with him. He took a soapy sponge and washed him. He summoned a potion and lifted it to Regulus’ mouth, “You will drink all of this.”

Regulus nodded and swallowed it. His face blushed and the man panted. He was very attractive and Harry didn’t even need to de-age him, but he would anyway. He wanted Regulus to appear a couple of years younger than him. He would need to think up a new name for him much like what he did for Sirius. He climbed onto Regulus’ lap, “Do you want me to free you from that lust? Do you want your new Master to fill you? Do you want me to make you my husband?”

“Yes, please. Make the burn go away.”

Harry nodded and just pushed into the virgin hole. Regulus screamed and Harry smiled. His Regulus would heal when he de-aged him. He pushed in and out and Regulus started panting and moaning when Harry hit that special spot. Soon he was filling the other man with seed. “I’m going to put a plug in you. You need to keep all that come in you or I will have to punish you.”

Regulus nodded. Harry pulled out and it all landed in the tub. Harry tutted, “You didn’t even try to keep it in at all.”

He pulled out the de-aging potion, “Drink this.”

Regulus drank it and Harry watched as his body got smaller and scrawnier. The black snake tattoo disappeared from his arm like it had from Lucy’s and Sev’s when he de-aged them. He sighed realizing he’d have to leave the other boy in the room. He needed to follow the exercise routine. He looked too much like a pampered prince who never lifted anything heavy in his life. Harry shoved the tubed plug right in and Regulus screamed. Harry sighed and poured in the womb potion. He removed the tube and popped in the other plug. He showed Regulus to the other room and put him to bed nude. He kissed his temple, “I will be back in twelve hours. Get some sleep.”

Harry walked into the room where Bellatrix was absorbing the potion. He examined her for any changes and realized that she developed a second vagina next to her original one. He sighed realizing that his Draco would be able to carry two children at once. He would have two wombs. He could only hope that Neville wasn’t disgusted with Bellatrix’s second womb. He left her there knowing that time was stopped in that room. He walked back into Lucius’ room. He smiled at the two-year-old and called Dobby. “Please bring Regulus to Severus and Dray, please.”

He then pulled out the plug. “I’m going to take the long ride with this one Lucy.” He pushed in and slowly moved in and out. He continued until he orgasmed but continued to move. He could feel Lucius shuddering underneath him. He pulled out and flipped Lucius onto his back. He placed Lucius legs on his shoulders and pushed back in. “Do you like how you feel with me in you?”

Lucius moaned, “Master makes me feel so good.”

Harry sighed realizing that he’d need to release those buried memories. He pulled them out and Lucius moaned louder. “Master treats me so much better than my old master. Master cares for me. Master gave me children. Master is good to me. I only wish to serve you, Master. I don’t want my old Master. I don’t want the woman my father made me marry.”

Harry smiled, “I’m glad that you understand. I dissolved that marriage. You’re mine, Lucy. I’m here to protect you and fill you with another child. Remember this time you’re going to give me a daughter.”

Harry released a second time. He continued moving as it felt better each time he filled Lucius.

“Such a good master filling my cunt, it’s so hungry master.”

Harry groaned. Lucius dirty talk pulled another orgasm out of him. He reached up and pinched Lucius nipple pulling an orgasm out of him, “Yes, Master. You make me feel so good.”

Once he noticed that Lucius’ belly was rounding from all of the spunk he was filling him with. “I’m going to pull out. Keep it all in.”

He pulled out and watched as all of it stayed in. He pushed the plug in. It all stayed in, he unbraided Lucius' hair. He ran his fingers through it. “You’re so good. I’ll be back in nine months to deliver our daughter.”

He left the room and watched the months pass by. He walked in when Lucius was moaning in labor. He delivered the baby and sighed, “We have another son Lucius. I will name him Abraxas Ignotus Peverell.  Now you’re leaving this room, Lucy.” He pushed the plug back in. “You are not getting any more of master’s seed until you are worthy. I want a daughter from you, Lucy. We need to find a way for you to have a daughter. You already had one with Narcissa. How can you not give me one?”

Lucius whimpered, “I’m sorry Master.”

Harry nodded, “You will service me with your mouth until I’m ready to try again. You will focus on your apprenticeship. I want you to become the best Alchemist. When I return in two years, I will fill you with child again.”

Lucius nodded, “I understand master.”

Harry led him up to their room with their youngest son. He placed the child in another of the small beds in the room and climbed into the bed with Severus and Dray. He noticed that Lucius curled up on the floor. “Lucius, you will sleep up here with us.”

“Thank you, Master. You’re so kind.”

Harry groaned. He hoped that the apprenticeship would help Lucius gain a backbone. He climbed into bed and fell asleep. He’d find out what tomorrow would bring. He hoped that his friend and brother would be happy with the gifts he provided. They also had to go to the other islands. Harry wasn’t looking forward to telling Dray the truth and he would ask Nick for help in removing the transfiguration.  

* * *

Harry was awoken by an insistent beeping sound and he groaned. He couldn’t remember what the alarm was for. He groaned and climbed out of bed. It was flashing saying 24 hours. Harry shook the stupor out of his mind and remembered Regulus. He’d left the 12-hour potion in the man for twice as long. What would that do to him? Harry ran down the stairs and to the time room. He pushed through the door and found Regulus crying out. He was moaning with a fully erect penis. He was panting, “Master please return. I need something. I don’t know what but I need something.”

Harry picked up the moaning man and took him to the shower. He removed the plug and saw the potion had changed color. He slowly stretched the hole further so he could fit his whole hand in. He felt around looking for the womb. He groaned when he felt three different spots. He had given his mate three wombs. The potion, when left in too long, created additional wombs. He would have more children than he could deal with. He shrugged and washed Regulus before placing an even larger plug in him. He used the sizing spell to make it grow even larger. Regulus groaned, “Master so full.”

“I still have to punish you for not keeping my seed in.”

He led Regulus into the bedroom. He put a couple of nipple clamps on him. He then took a needle to his eyebrow and followed it with a bar. He cast a quick healing spell. He then stuck a needle through his septum and followed it with a tiny platinum loop. He then pierced three holes in each earlobe and put in several platinum loops going down in size as he went up the lobe. He then cast a spell that would have them heat up if Regulus wasn’t following his orders. He then slid a titanium rod into his mate’s erect penis. He then stretched a figure eight ball restrictor around the man’s testicles. He charmed it to keep him deflated. The erect penis became flaccid. He cast a spell that would vanish any urine and another one on the plug that would vanish any waste.

He then found a fine platinum collar laying on the nightstand. He snapped it around Regulus’ delicate neck. He noticed it had many spells. Harry smirked. He cast a few of the spells. He had Regulus stand. He showed him the expected exercise routine and advised that would return in a few months’ time to fill him with his seed. 

He stepped out of the room and went to check on the Lestrange twins. The two were moaning. Harry figured it was time to remove the potion. He undid their bindings. “You will go to the shower.”

They nodded. Harry pulled out their plugs and turned on the shower. “You two will wash yourselves.”

Harry watched as they washed each other and groaned. The two were delicious. He almost wanted to claim them for himself. Once they were done washing and clean. He shoved clean plugs into them, which would prevent them from shagging and impregnating each other. He then put them through the exercise routine and gave them the usual instructions. He left the room and headed back to Regulus.

His youngest mate was groaning. Harry looked at him. He had very strong looking arms. He was completely ripped. Harry smiled and removed the tactical restraint. He slowly removed the nipple clamps, which had Regulus moaning. He slowly pulled out the rod and heard Regulus moan, “Fuck yeah.”

Harry reached down and slowly pulled out the large plug. He knew that he’d stretched his mate so much that it would be difficult for his mate to keep all his seed in. He smirked and drank his lust potion. He pushed into the loosened hole that started tightening around him. He wondered if Regulus had been working on those muscles as well. He led his mate through several orgasms as he rode him hard. The two of them were covered in juices. Harry started to slowly pull out, “Keep it all in.”

He pulled out and watched the hole tighten but a bit escaped. He pushed it back in before pushing in the plug. “You failed. I get to punish you.”

Harry replaced the rod. He cast a spell that heated it up, which had Regulus groaning. He then bent his mate over and tied silken ropes around his wrists behind his back. He then bent him over so his face was touching his knees and tied the rope around him keeping him in a ball. “I will be back in a few hours to release you.”

Harry stepped out of the room.  He stepped back in finding Regulus exactly how he left him. He slowly untied him and helped massage the numbness out. He then checked the plug and smiled. Three times the wombs the faster his seed was absorbed. He drank another potion and pushed right in. Regulus’ head flopped to the side when Harry was done. He pulled out, “Keep it all in.”

Regulus squeezed as hard as possible and Harry pushed in the plug. Some escaped, “Punishment.”

Harry flipped his mate over. He called Dobby who came back with a hot brand iron with a cobra on it. Harry pushed it into Regulus’ shoulder blade and the other man screamed. Harry removed it and cast a quick healing spell. It was a perfect snake marking, “You’re my little snake. I think I’ll send you with Severus to learn from the spell weaver.”

He climbed into the bed and fell asleep. He spent the next few months following the exercise routine and feeding Regulus was as much semen as possible, while the man grew three children at once.  Regulus failed the test several other times. He sported nipple piercings and several tattoos. Harry took to using a wizarding ink gun when his husband failed. He would just continue with his previous work. His mate was covered in Celtic Knott pattern down his arms and back. Since magic healing prevented infection he didn’t have to worry about their children.

Finally, the time had come, and Regulus was in labor. Harry delivered child after child. He was surprised to find four instead of three. They had three boys and one girl. He looked over at Regulus, “We still need to think up a cover name for you. Do you want to be your brother’s love child? Perhaps Marline McKinnon was your mother. We will figure something out. Do you have any names picked out?”

Regulus nodded, “The eldest boy, Sirius Arcturus Black, the second boy, Cadmus Lupin Peverell, the third boy, Henry Fleemont Potter, and our daughter is Lyra Narcissa Gryffindor.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “Why that last name?”

Regulus shrugged, “You’re descended from him through your mother. Is it not fitting?”

Harry nodded and cast a healing spell at Regulus and reinserted the plug. He helped Regulus by carrying two of their children while his mate carried the other two. They made their way up to the bedroom. He placed the babies in a second crib that appeared. He then enlarged the bed so that Lucius, Severus, Dray, Regulus and himself all fit. He really needed to stop collecting husbands and make their bond permanent so that no others could join. He thought of that changing child of Bellatrix and Voldemort being raised and taught by Slytherin. He would solidify it after he fixed Dray and welcomed Delphini to their group. Harry slipped back into sleep surrounded by those he had chosen. He would have to present his gifts to his brother and best friend on the morrow. He still wondered how they would react. He’d froze the twin’s timeline before going upstairs. Only the following day would tell what time would bring. He still had to rescue more people and fill his village. That could wait until after he saw the other islands and left his mates with their new masters. Perhaps he’d take his Delphini with him when he left the others to train. The two of them could speak in Parseltongue and study Parselmagic. Perhaps they could learn the healing components and help even more people. Maybe he could go back and save Alice and Frank Longbottom. Maybe it was only transfigured sticks that were in St Mungo’s currently. The possibilities were endless. He still had to speak to Regulus about those damn Horcruxes. He sighed and tried to sleep. It could wait until the morning.


	7. Exploring other Domains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry wraps some things up before returning to his Sixth Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Neville walked into the room. He was excited to find out that Bellatrix was waiting for him in the room on the other side of the door and already younger. He walked into the room and quickly cast the binding spell. He moved toward her and examined her. He was excited that Harry decided on that experiment. He had twice the woman to please. He slipped a finger in and found a barrier and groaned. He would claim all of her. He moved his fingers around and found the two beans. He stimulated each of them with the pointer finger of each of her hands.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and Neville pushed into the first hole. He groaned at how tight it was and waited for her to adjust around him. He moved in and out and soon had her screaming for more. It wasn’t long before they both collapsed into bliss. He then turned his attentions to her second entrance.  He pushed passed a second barrier and rode her until he couldn’t come any more. He found some toys in the room and groaned at them. He found a couple of metal balls connected by a simple chain and slipped them into one of her holes. The other he shoved in a dildo that acted as a plug and vibrated on his command. He smiled at her, “I think you were sexually unsatisfied this whole time.”

She groaned as he placed a nipple clamp on each one of her nipples. He continued to play with her until she was just a sobbing mess. He slowly removed all of the toys and rode her a second time. He then pulled out and dressed. He worked her through her daily exercises and commanded her to eat whatever the elves brought her. He then stepped out of the room and would return to retrieve her after she’d spent a year in there of solitude.

* * *

Nick groaned when Harry told him about the twins. He walked into the room and found them beautifully wrapped up for him. He cast the binding spells and went to one of them first. His fingers opened him up and he was pushing into him. He felt perfect while set inside of him. Once he was done he pulled out and took care of the other twin. He disconnected them from their chains and ran them through their exercise routines. He left them in the room. “When I come back in a few months’ time, I want you in perfect rock hard shape, and so full of come. I expect you to practice with each other so that you can pleasure me when I come back. Work at being the perfect husbands that will follow my every command.”

The twins nodded and Nick left the room to follow Harry to one of the other islands.

* * *

Harry woke and stared at his family. He wasn’t prepared to have the discussion with Draco but knew he needed to do so before they explored the other islands. He would have to turn her over to Salazar to train her up. His mind thought about how they would still need a Draco in the other timeline. An idea struck him, but he wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with putting his oldest son in such danger. He would have to discuss it with Salazar when he met him. Perhaps it would be best to send the four year old to him to tutor. He would have to discuss it with Gryffindor.

He woke Dray by kissing her lip and pinching her nipples. The blond groaned and bucked. Her grey eyes popped open and she smiled, “Did you need something?”

Harry nodded, “You will be an apprentice to Salazar Slytherin while I go fight and finish the war. First, I need to remove a spell from you placed on you at birth by Bellatrix Lestrange. I will explain after.”

Dray’s eyes just widened further. Harry was thankful that he had all that time in the library. He did more research than first necessary. He found a way to reverse human transfiguration. He cast the spell and watched how his Dray’s features changed. She looked more like Narcissa. Her eyes were still grey, but her cheekbones were higher, her arms were dainty. Also, her chest grew. Harry reached out and found that she had a perfect handful. He felt lust wash over him. He pulled her up and walked to the bathroom, “You need to see the effects now that the spell was removed.”

Dray looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. “I’ve been a girl this whole time?”

Harry nodded. Large tears welled up in his wife’s eyes. He wanted to sooth her as much as he could. He stripped her from her night clothes and pushed her into the shower. “Let’s try out that body of yours. Would you like to please your husband? I’m going to make you scream. You’ll feel so much pleasure that you’ll forget your name.”

Dray groaned, “My name. I will need a new name.”

Harry nodded, “Especially, since your little brother was given your name. I apologize by Lucy didn’t remember you at the time. I had to block his memories so that he wasn’t as broken.”

“I’m so hot. My boobs ache for you to touch them. I need something.”

Harry nodded and got to work. He started with sucking on the mounds while rubbing her two clits simultaneously with his pointer fingers. He brought her through many orgasms before entering her first womb. He moved in and out enjoying the warmth and wetness surrounding him. He came to completion and entered the second hole. He enjoyed it just as much. Once he was done, he realized that Dray was standing on wobbly legs. He lifted her into his arms and walked into the other room. He lay her down on the bed. “Now, have you ever thought about your name?”

Dray shook his head, “I know that I’d want it to be from the stars. I want my middle name to be Belladonna because I can be just as deadly.  I will need to pick something that would have them underestimating me. Something that would make them to think I am nothing but a pureblooded woman raised to be the perfect wife. No need to alert them to my deadliness. I plan on being just as powerful and dangerous as my Aunt Bellatrix. I just hope to be far less crazy.”

Harry shrugged, “She didn’t seem as crazy after I de-aged her. Perhaps it was from long term exposure to Riddle.”

Dray’s eyes lit, “I want something that starts with a D but still following the Black family naming tradition.”

Harry smiled, “That would be good since your last name will be Black. However, your Aunt Bellatrix had a daughter and named her Delphini, so you might want to pick another letter.”

Dray shrugged, “D names can be common in our family during a generation. I’ll just have to stay away from Daphne or anything else close to Delphini like Delphi. I know Despina Belladonna Black.”

Harry shook his head, “How about Belladonna Despina Black?”

Dray stuck out his bottom lip, “You just want to call me Donna, don’t you?”

Harry smiled and pulled her nude form to him. He whispered in his ear, “I have a better name for you. Belladonna Despina Sheshamma Malfoy because you will have the initials BDSM and that’s hot. Now come over here Donna. I need to show you why that’s your new name.”

She slowly approached and Harry led her back into the bathroom. He called for Dobby and groaned at what the elf brought. He pushed Donna over the sink. He pushed fingers into her rosebud. He stretched her and pushed in a plug. He cast spells that would take care of her waste. He then turned her around. He pierced each of her nipples. “So, hot,” he groaned.

He then put on the tight leather bra that had holes for the nipples. He secured the chain down the back and locked it so that only he could remove it. He cast refreshing spells on it so that it would remain clean and waterproof. He then had her slip on the leather G-string and activated the spell. Two dildos grew from the knicker front and pushed into her vaginas. They vibrated against her and had her dropping to her knees. He watched her turn red from multiple orgasms before he deactivated the spell. He locked them and cast a spell that would empty her bladder and prevent her from requiring the loo. He slipped a leather choker necklace around her that had a green emerald in the center. He locked it in place. “None of these will come off except to my magic. If for any reason that you need me, place your hand on emerald and I will hear your call.”

Donna gulped, “You made me feel so sexy by just dressing me.”

Harry smiled, “I care not what you wear over it. I will know what you’re wearing under your dress robes. Now, I had the elves bring up plenty of woman’s clothing for you to choose. I will wake the others and get them ready. I expect you to meet us downstairs looking as stunning as Narcissa. You are her daughter after all.”

He walked into the other room and called the nanny elves. “Please watch over the children when we bring them with us. They will stay with their mothers.”

He picked up Draco who looked up with him with big grey eyes. “I have to ask something of you. I know it will be challenging, but I fear it is necessary. I’m sure I can find a way for you to only be present at Hogwarts and we can use a double if you have to go home for any reason.”

Draco looked up at him, “But, I am home Daddy.”

“We have to speak with Grampa Godric. I am sure he will agree with my idea and send you to Uncle Salazar and he will tutor you along with your cousin Delphini. When you will see us again, I will be the same age, but twelve years will have to pass before you see me again. I want you to know that I love you. I just want what’s best for you. I just know that you can step into your sister’s shoes and fulfill her marriage contract to Astoria Greengrass. You will have to get to know her while you’re at Hogwarts.”

Draco looked up at him, “Okay Daddy.”

Harry walked down the stairs with the four-year-old on his hip. He found Godric in the Time Suite. “Now that I have fixed my wife, she will not be able to take back up her role. Draco Malfoy cannot disappear in the timeline because I saw him in the future. I fear that I will have to send my Draco to Salazar to educate him for the next twelve years, so that when we get to Slytherin Island, he and Delphini will both be sixteen. Is there any way to send a golem through of him that he can take the place of once it gets to Hogwarts?”

Godric tugged at his red beard, “I don’t have a DeLorean, but I do have another way to send him into the past. I agree with your assumption for the need to maintain the timeline. It was why you replaced the others with transfigured beings. I guess you will do the same when you rescue all of those Muggleborns. I will show you how to make a true golem so that he can remember everything that happened to the golem and play his part properly. You’ll probably want to create one for Narcissa as well so they could return to the timeline in midsummer together. You can keep him here until you’re ready to return. He can then swap places with his Golem.”

Harry shook his head, “How do you know what a DeLorean is and that one was made into a time machine in the Back to the Future Movies?”

Godric gestured around the room, “I’m a Time Master. Do you really think I didn’t use my gateways to check up on the future? I know about a lot of the technology. I know about how the magic world has grown in leaps and bounds since I last walked within it. However, I also know how it has been stunted by Pureblood Ideology and Megalomaniacs like Riddle.”

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair while handing Draco over to Godric, “Next you’re going to tell me you know what a TARDIS is.”

Godric held Draco in his arms, “Time and Relative Dimension in Space, you mean. I really do like that Doctor fellow. If he weren’t a Time Lord, I would have considered making him my Time Apprentice.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Yes, well he’s fictional so…”

* * *

Harry was sad when he left his Draco with Godric knowing that he’d meet a much different son when he arrived on Slytherin’s Island. It would be the first Island he would visit. He had to see his son and claim the last member of his spouses. He had to mark her and prepare her to return with him to Hogwarts. He would make sure she is sorted into Gryffindor so she can sneak into his dorm room and keep him pleasured. His mind then went to Severus and realized maybe it would be better if his Delphini was sorted into Ravenclaw instead. He wasn’t fully prepared to send Lucius and Regulus to Nicolas Flamel’s Island. He felt that those mates and his remaining children would do well on that island.

He pulled Severus to him while they walked toward the five gateways that stood in a circle in the courtyard of the castle. He wasn’t ready to let his mate go to his Master. His Severus had been through too much, but he knew his mate would focus fully on their daughter and his spell weaving with his ancestor. Harry was a bit surprised when he discovered that connection between Ravenclaw and the Prince line from which his beloved Severus belonged. They stood before the gate with an Eagle holding a wand in its talons.

He kissed his mate on the temple and whispered, “You take care of our darling Lily while you study. Show her the love you had for my mother. Know that I will be there for the other you while I fight to end this war. Know that you will be in my heart this whole time. I will visit you during the winter holidays and we’ll work on our second child. I know time will pass her faster for you than it will for me out there.”

Severus just nodded and held the tightly wrapped bundle to him before walking through the gate. Harry felt like a part of him disappeared when Severus walked through the gate. He knew he would have the other version of his husband going through so much when he returned to his timeline in the fall. Harry then turned toward his Lucy, who had their youngest son in his arms while their middle son was standing next to him. He kissed his blond on the mouth and pulled away. “Lucy, you will do well to learn Alchemy. I want you to also make sure that our son’s grow up and prepared for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic after the war is over. We will send them at that time once they reach the age of eleven. So, don’t forget to teach them French.”

“What am I going to do without you?” Lucius pouted.

“I’m sending Regulus with you. He will take care of your needs while you study together. I have keyed him into your plug and taught him about your punishment if you don’t keep all his come in. However, I want you to ask for a temporary sterilize potion when you get there. You are not allowed to have another child until I return. I will make sure we pump you full of so many fertility potions that you give me a daughter. Until then you will listen to Regulus and care for our two youngest sons. I will watch over Draco.”

Lucius nodded and walked through the gate that had a gold wrapped red stone above the gate with their two sons. Harry then turned toward Regulus who stood with their three newborns sleeping in a pram. He pulled Regulus to him and lifted the front of his mate’s robes. He noticed his naughty mate’s penis had thickened at the idea of having Lucius. He whispered in Regulus’ ear, “You will remember that if he needs punishment, you will only spank him. Only I am allowed to perform any of the punishments I have put you through. I want you to learn as much as you can. I want you to also research how to remove a horcrux from a container as well as how to destroy them. When my sixth year is over, I will have you go with me on our hunt. I will keep you in a habitable shrunken trunk so that Hermione and Ron don’t find out about you. We will send our daughter to Beauxbatons with Lucius’ sons but our sons will go to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Regulus groaned as Harry ran his hand up and down the still stiffening rod. He then pushed a rubbery rod down into the urethra. It would prevent the need for urination by vanishing it, but it would collect the sperm and prevent Lucius from conceiving. Harry was going to collect the semen and use it to fertilize one of the unbound death eaters he had going through the potion currently. He just had to figure out which one would be best. He would then make that person his concubine, someone who wouldn’t have any power in his family but would be turned into a perfect pet for more violent tendencies. He would have him share the chest with Regulus. He knew his husband before him needed similar release.

He then pulled Regulus through an orgasm and collected the sperm. He then ran his fingers over the tattoos and had them burn under his fingertips would had Regulus whimpering. “I have one last order for you. You will take Lucius the first time tonight. I want you to start by stripping the two of you nude while the nanny elves watch our children. You will put him over your lap and spank him pink. You will then tie him to the bed and take this lust potion. When it finally stops, you will pull out of him and replace his plug. The rod I put in you will fill him with a milky white substance but it will only nourish him but will not have any of your seed.”

Harry had another idea and handed another of the rubbery rods, “You will put this into his urethra like I did yours before you do any of that. If you don’t follow my instructions precisely, you will be wracked with pain and will have to call an elf. You will be returned to me and we’ll have another go in one of the time rooms until I send you back. I hope I won’t see you popped to my bed because you will have to spend a night away from our children, but it will feel like months to you.”

Regulus licked his lips, “I will follow your direction.”

Harry turned him around and slapped his bare arse only covered by his long black robe. He watched Regulus walk through the gate following Lucius. He groaned knowing that he’d have Regulus in the time room that night. He’d set his mate up after all.

He turned and watched Neville lead his mate’s through the Gate with a badger wrapped in plants before he pulled Donna to him and the two of them stepped through the gate with a snake wrapped around a caldron. Harry took a deep breath and prepared to meet Salazar Slytherin. The gate opened up into a courtyard flanked by many different potion ingredients. The stone was grey slate and the castle was mixture of black, white, and grey. He found a grey eyed man stood there with long black locks. Next to him stood a double of what Draco Malfoy looked like before and next to him was a very beautiful sixteen year old with violet eyes and curly black hair that shifted to auburn before his eyes.

Harry kissed Donna’s cheek and whispered in her ear, “Perhaps you should share your memories with Draco so that he can slip into your place when school starts in the fall. We’re going to send golems of him and Narcissa mid-summer so that the time line can be maintained.” He turned to Salazar, “I don’t mean to dictate what you plan to teach your apprentice; however, we need to make sure Draco is prepared. I also need to make sure I claim your heir. I hope you prepared her because she will return to Hogwarts with me in the fall.”

Salazar waved him off, “I will discuss the terms of the apprenticeship with Donna after she has copied her memories into my pensive so that Draco can study them. If you want to take Delphini with you, you can head back to Gryffindor’s domain. I will send Draco to you when he’s prepared to return. You could probably just send him through the time gate at the right time to replace his golem. I was surprised to discover he also had the gift of my family line. You must have passed it to him. I have taught him Parselmagic and he will be able to hide in my chamber and call his golem to him. Over the years the two of them have shown their mettle and I am happy to call them members of my line. You did know that you are also of my line, right?”

Harry furrowed his brow, “But I thought I got the ability from Tom when he tried to kill me as a baby?”

Salazar shook his head, “No he failed because your mother, who was of my line as well as Gryffindor’s, had set up the trap. Since the two of you were from the main Slytherin line, you held more over that bastard from the Gaunt line. I found both of you listed on my family tree. Every one of your children is listed as well.”

“I will return to study with you after I am done studying with Godric. I won’t finish his teachings until I have finished with the war. However, by then I figure you’ll be done with Donna. Also, I’m sure that you’d like to continue to teach Delphini. I will return her to you in a year. I don’t really want to take her with me on the horcrux hunt. I will take Regulus with me instead.” Harry nodded to his other ancestor and held his arm out to Delphini. She took his arm and the two of them walked from the gateway. He returned to the castle he’d called home for just a few days but he’d spent months in the time room. He planned to do the same shortly.

He led Delphini down into the time room and then into the library, “I have plenty of research I want the two of us to do. I’m going to slow down time so that we can spend a couple of years together. Perhaps it would be better if you are in seventh year so that you can complete your NEWTs this year. I am glad that my ties to the castle have prevented me from aging. However, before we start our research, we need to cement our bond. I have conquered both your biological father and mother. I claim you as my final wife and I will seal our circle. However, we have to claim our concubine’s first.”

She blushed and looked down. Her hair shifted through a rainbow of colors, “I have read so much about you in the history books, Harry Potter. Salazar raised me with the knowledge of our betrothal. He told me that you’d claim me on my sixteenth birthday. I have dreamt of it for a long time.”

Harry smiled and pulled her toward the bathroom. He filled the soaking bathtub and added a mixture of rose and vanilla oils. He slowly undressed her and had her step into the tub. He sighed as he took in her perfect curves. However, she also had the athletic build of a master dueler. It wouldn’t surprise him if Salazar had made her just as deadly in his tutoring of her. Her globes were perfectly shaped be it her breasts or her backside. She had a perfect hourglass figure. Harry approached her and pulled her against his chiseled body. “You’re perfect. We’re going to take our time to get to know each other over the next few months as we research.”

Harry sat down and was a bit surprised when she took his stiffening rod in her hand and gave it a squeeze. She then lined it up with her wanting hole and she slowly impaled herself upon him. She reached behind him and wandlessly cast a binding around his wrists, which prevented him from touching her. She took full control as she moved up and down him. She hissed some unrecognized spells in Parseltongue. He recognized the words they translated to, but he had no idea what she was casting. He could only feel the energy building between them.

She continued to move up and down and a bright light illuminated them. Harry felt heat building throughout him, but a searing pain erupted through his scar. She continued to move up and down and he lost himself to the sensation. He closed his eyes as energy continued to build and she continued to hiss. He felt like metal bindings wrapped around his upper arms and squeezed. He was soon falling into a twisting whirlpool of pain and pleasure. He had no idea how long the sensation continued before everything quickly cooled and the bindings disappeared from this wrists.

He had no idea what happened but he felt much lighter than he had ever felt before. He noticed that the room was blurry so he pulled off his glasses and gasped. He could see clearly without his glasses. He looked down at his upper arms and noticed two snake Ouroboros. One was in black on wrapped around his left arm and the one around his right arm was in white. He looked over at his wife who was slumped against him. He noticed matching markings on her upper arms. He couldn’t shake the feeling that she performed a special bonding. He pulled her to him and she bit down on his neck leaving two fang like marks.

He pulled away and looked at her, “What was that?”

She smiled at him and licked her lips showing off the very snake like fangs, “I was marking you as my equal. I will not be in a submissive role within our coven. You are letting me pick our Concubine’s right? I get to train them, right? I will enjoy breaking them. Please will you let me?”

There was a gleam in her violet eyes that had him groaning and thickening again. “I will, but they will be the sperm receptacles for our husbands Regulus and Lucius. So, you will also need to help care for them while they grow more of our children. Now get over here so I can pound you some more.”

She groaned and pushed him against the side of the tub before she encased him once more. She moved up and down and they were once again lost in the passions of their bonding. Harry lost track of how many times he orgasmed as she rode him, but eventually the left the tub and dressed. He led her around the library and they started their research. They spent months researching many different topics and preparing for their NEWTs. Harry decided he would go with her to the end of the year and take his NEWTs early. It would give him less to worry about when he went on his horcrux hunt.

The two got to know each other very well and son discovered their bond allowed them to form a telepathic parseltongue bond. The two of them could communicate from across the library. Harry wanted to test it further and led her out of the library and to the room where they would choose their concubines. They were still waiting in the slowed down room. They would move them to a faster moving room.

He let Delphini choose their Concubines. He was surprised when she chose three instead of two. She pulled Avery toward them, then chose Crabbe Sr., lastly she pulled Comic McClaggin to her. “You’re thoughts are so loud. I can see the horrible things you did to girls at Hogwarts while a student there. You were always interested in the younger ones and you’ve been staring at my husband’s friend far too much. You want to bend her to your will and control that genius mind she posseses. It was why you joined my sperm doner. You wished to use the Muggleborn Registration Act to get your talons into her. Don’t worry, I will teach you how to please a mistress.”

She then pointed at the other two she chose, “Those two will be your sperm recepticles. This one will be my male servent. I will mold him into the perfect submissive who will live to serve his mistress. I will also share him with my cousin Donna. We will control his wand and if he’s really good, we will mix him up. However, I want to keep that potion in him until I have him properly broken. What happens if you leave it in for more than twelve hours?”

Harry shrugged, “When I left it in for 24 for for Regulus he grew three wombs.”

Delphini cackled. “I will put test that further.”

Harry watched as Delphini marked their concubines using parselmagic. Moving snake tattoos wrapped around their torsos. Avery’s was a rainbow colored constricter, Crabbe’s was a swaying cobra, and McClaggin’s was a baskalisk. She then slowly thread each of their balls through constricting figure eight devices. It made their penis’s completely flaccid. She pushed in thick rods into each of their penis’ that had a cap that appeared to have tiny little needles that stuck into the head. She hissed a healing spell and the cap bonded completely with the flesh. Harry was surprised when the concubines tatoos could actually carry on a conversation and listen to her commands. He watched as Avery’s breathing grew heavy when his constrictor squeezed his midsection.

She then put a coller around each of their necks and affixed a leash. She handed Avery and Goye’s leashes to him and took McClaggin’s leash. She looked up at him and smiled, “How about we lead them to their new room. We need to let two of their potions run their course while I enjoy this one here. We need to give them new names. I say that one is Rainbow, and the other is Cobra. I have the Blinky the Baskalisk.”

Harry groaned but led the two concubines into a more time compressed room. He layed them onto the bed with their legs spread. Their stomach were rounded from the potion. He had them on their hands and knees. He put a spreder bar between their legs. He then placed manicles around their wrists and attached them to chains. He put a sling underneath each of their chests and pulled it up high enough so that they would maintain the position. He then took a riding crop from one of the hooks in the room. “Rainbow, you were so naughty when you fired that curse at my friend. I will make you pay for it.”

He then landed a hard smak against the man’s exposed behind. It left a mark. He didn’t warn and followed it up by another. He continued until he had made a wonderful pattern on the man. He then turned toward Cobra. He groaned at how swinging it against his other concubine had him panting. Their whimpers of pain was so perfect. He then walked away from them and turned his attnetion to his dominatrix.

He groaned even louder when he saw that she had Blinky stretched over a rack. His arms pulled tight and his legs outstretched. She had his back exposed and was piercing rings under his skin and what appeared through his spinal cord. He could hear her casting a healing spell after each placement. She followed his spine down all the way to his tailbone. She hissed another spell and the rings melted into silver dots runing down his spine. She then poured potion on his head, which caused it to grow out. It was a mess of thick curls. She poured another potion on his head and it straitened his hair. She then pulled it back into a very tight heringbone braid that went all the way down his back. She tipped tied off the bottom and tipped it with a metal point. She then hissed something else and the ring’s reappeared. She then thred the braid down the hoops. The last foot of the braid hung from the tailbone and resembled a tail. She hissed something else and the rings flattened holding the hair flat to the spine.

She then flipped him on the rack causing his arms and legs to cross. She then pierced his nipples with thick loops healing them quickly. She pierced his bellybutton. She then took a very sharp looking metal ring and snaped it around the base of his penis. Harry had to look away when it dug into the shaft, which had Blinky screaming. She whispered another healing spell and the scream turned to whimpers. She then slid connected the center of a chain to the bellybutton loop. She then ran each one up to each nipple ring. She then turned to Harry and smiled, “I think it’s time we leave them for a bit. You can then take care of yours and I’ll allow him to sit like that until he’s begging me for relief.”

Harry just shook his head and the two of them stepped out of the room. Harry could feel the time speeding up and stepped back in when the potion timer went off. She smiled and undid blinky from the rack. Harry wasn’t sure what she planned to do to him next but he led his two into the bathroom. He removed the plugs and rensed out the potion. He had them on all fours on the shower floor. He kneeled down and stretched Rainbow first. He reached in and found the womb he wanted. He then pulled out a plug attached to the sperm rubber in. He then pointed to the corner where Rainbow stood silently. Harry turned to Cobra and pulled out the potion. He stretched him and smiled when he found two wombs. He pushed in the plug that would connect to Lucius’ rubber.

He washed them both scrubbing them red with the sponge, “You two are filthy. You’ve done so many dirty things under that snake master of yours.”

Once they were washed, their hair lenghthened and in harringbone braids all the way down their back. Harry threded leather through the skin of their backs to hold down the braid until it reached their tailbone. He then cast healing spells that made the leather part of their body. He tipped their braids with similar metal caps and they had matching hanging tails. He then led them into the to other room and taught them the exercise routine. He noticed that Delphini had Blinky shakeled to the wall. She had an elf there that she was instructing. She then pulled Harry out of the room. He noticed the time was sped up to months per second. They waited a minute and walked back in. His two concubines were very fit. He just groaned and decided it was time to claim them.

“Rainbow, get over here and open your mouth. You will not move. You will not bite and you will be a perfect little pet. If you’re good, I will allow you to orgasm.” Rainbow sat back on his haunches and opened his mouth. Harry whipped out his aching rod and pressed it into the lax mouth. He grabbed the man’s head and thrusted in and out. He groaned and continued until he finally release. He noticed a grey light settled over them.

Rainbow dropped to the ground asking, “Have I pleased you master?”

Harry reached down and swung the hair tail against Rainbow’s backside, “You have.” He tapped the cap and ordered, “Rainbow come.”

He watched as the concubine groaned as his manhood thickened. He sat there and soon the cap disappeared and white shot from him. Harry ordered, “Cobra come here now and I want you to capture every last drop of Rainbow’s orgasm.”

He watched as Cobra grabbed the rod and sucked it into his mouth. He swallowed and swallowed. Harry then pulled out the plug and pushed right into the other man. He wanted him filled from both sides. He couldn’t stop moving until Rainbow slumped to the ground with a grunt. He pulled out of Cobra, “You need to squeeze tight. None must escape or you’ll get a punishment instead of a reward.”

He watched as Cobra tried to tighten but some escaped. Harry tutted and led the man to the wall. He schackled him into a standing position with his but sticking out. He then pulled out the branding iron. He heated up a Cobra shaped snake iron. He picked a spot at the top of Cobra’s crack and pressed in. The man didn’t even whimper as it burned into his flesh. Harry pulled it away and cast a healing spell. The man silently slumped. Harry then called forth a round mat and told the two to snuggle together.

“Delphini, how long has that potion been in him now?”

She smiled back at him, “About two years. Let’s go rense it out to find out what it means.”

Harry nodded and followed the two into the shower. He slowly pulled out the plug and noticed that nothing came out. The potion was fully absorbed. He slowly streched the man until his whole hand fit in. He counted and counted and groaned. An idea popped into his head. “I know he’s your concubine, however, I think we need to bring him to Godric for a little bit.”

Delphini just nodded and their led their naked Concubine into the time room. Harry approached Godric as Delphini had their concubine positoined. Harry handed Godric a potion, “Do me a favor. Drink that and then press into that concubine over there. I want to see how many of your children he will carry.”

Godric tipped back the potion and rushed towad the willing body. Harry just watched as his ancestor rode the concubine bareback. Eventually he pulled Delphini to him as they releieved themsleves to the scene. He had her pressed up against the wall as he pounded into her. He then got an idea of how he could have her at Hogwarts without others questioning it. He pulled out of her after too many orgasms. “I have a mission for you. Now I know it will be boring, but you can have access to the Chamber of Secrets for the duration. There is one heck of a library down there, but you have to watch out for the baskilisk. I ask that you don’t mess with the timeline too much. I guess you could save Ginny from posession but still have the petrifications. Perhaps you could also retrieve the diary and perhaps find a way to clense or destroy it. I know baskilisk venom worked last time.”

Delphini pouted but then grinned, “I know what you want me to do. So, when do I take the deaging potion?”

Harry groaned and shook his head, “As soon as Godric is done with our concubine. Is there a way to make him look like a house-elf so you can disguise him in the castle. I want you to bring him with you and you can find your relief whenever it is needed. I only ask that you make him use his mouth to please you. I will send you there a year before I attend. I want you to choose Ravenclaw because you won’t be noticed there. I say you pretend to be a muggleborn and pick a common last name like Evans. You will also need a new middle name but keep your first name. Maybe Delphini Rose Evans. Also when Luna Lovegood is sorted into your house, please watch out for her for me.”

Just as he explained what he expected of her, Godric grunted and pulled out of the now catatonic concubine. Harry shook his head and wondered, “Is there a way you can cast a time freeze on his womb? I want Delphini to take him with her to Hogwarts as a house elf. I don’t want your children born while he is away. How about I pick the two of you up at the end of the year. Then we’ll have him ready to become a baby factory.”

Delphini smiled, “I like that idea. When I get to fith year, I can make the purebloods pay me to use his glory hole.”

Harry smiled, “More babies. We’ll have to find homes for the children. Maybe some of the witches and wizards going into hiding would want children to raise. We could always send some off to each of the founders. Why not have them taught here?”

Delphini nodded, “Think of all the lines we could save. I’m sure there are plenty who will use him well.”

He handed her a potion and she smiled as she lost five years of age. She looked so cute . “You’ll want to make your hair auburn and your eyes green exactly like mine. Are you able to keep one look for all of your years?”

Delphini smiled, “Yes, but I think I’ll take on another look when I start offering his services in my second year. I can make myself look older when pettling my wares.”

Harry sighed and helped her through the gate to the platform. He watched her get onto the train with a house elf following her and it speed away a year before he attended Hogwarts. He stepped back out of the gate and into the timeroom. He reached the time room just in time for Regulus to pop into the room groaning in pain. Harry smirked and helped his mate into the timeroom where his other two concubines were likely stuffed with sperm.


	8. Sixth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we have a rewrite of the Halfblood Prince condensed into one chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

Harry had learned a lot over his stay with Godric. They had put the Golems in place using the gate. He already had a bit of an idea of when his Severus was trapped into that unbreakable vow. He boarded the train and shared a compartment with Neville, who had brought Bellatrix disguised as a house elf. Neville had left Narcissa and Theo back at Helga’s place. The two of them had children to raise and Theo had already studied for and passed his NEWTs much like Harry had done using the time gate. Neville had done so as well, but he wanted to return. He felt there was something he could do to protect the students while Severus had to play the Death Eater Headmaster.

Harry made it to the school and watched the next year sorting. He was a little surprised when a ginger Ravenclaw approached him. She smiled at him and held out her hand. “I’m Delphini Evans of Ravenclaw. You probably don’t know me, as I’m a year older than you. I’d like to ask you out the first Hogsmeade weekend, what do you say?”

Harry smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “I like the idea of that. I will meet you by the front door?”

She nodded and went to her table. He was a bit surprised when he noticed Ginny Weasley glaring at him. He shrugged realizing she was also hanging all over Dean Thomas. He looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed his son sitting there with the perfect Malfoy scowl. Severus looked a bit disheveled at the Staff table. He would have to visit his mate after he returned to Gryffindor Tower and went to bed for everyone not in the know. It was time for him to care for the man who’d go through hell over the next two years.

Harry went through the feast on autopilot. Once the headmaster stood up and spoke his good night announcements, Harry made the familiar trek up to Gryffindor Tower. However, as soon as he reached the area, he made his way to his four poster bed, shut the curtains, and threw on his invisibility cloak. He then made his way down to the Head of Slytherin’s quarters. He found his mate sitting with a shot of whiskey in his hand. Harry knew that he’d claimed him already as his hair was already in a herringbone braid. He whispered from his cloak, “Severus, I love your new hairdo. Show me to your bedroom.”

His mate stood up and walked to his bedroom without further prompting. Harry pushed him to the bed and removed his teaching robes. He yanked on the braid and removed his cloak. Severus’ dark eyes widened. “You are mine. I have more of a claim to you than to either one of your other masters. I will care for you, and we will spend the rest of our lives together. Now come here and let me comfort you. What has you stressed the most?”

Harry slowly slipped out the plug. He slowly stretched his mate and listened to the man speak, “He doesn’t care that killing him will tear my soul. He just wants to save Draco from it. How can I kill him when he has protected me since Azkaban? I would still be in that miserable hole in the North Sea if he hadn’t stood for my probation. All of my pay is still going toward my restitution. I’m probably not going to live through this war. I’m being tugged between two masters and by the end of this year the nicer one of them will be dead. I will be left at the tender mercies of the Dark Lord.”

Harry noticed the nipple clamps were still on his mate. He slowly pulled them off and the man groaned and bucked against him. Harry smiled, “You have me. I’ll be here with you. I have to live through the next two years taking the long way around.”

Harry then called, “Rainbow.”

A house elf looking concubine appeared before him. Harry waved his hand and the house elf turned into his concubine.  Rainbow was the better trained of his two, so he left Cobra with Donna. “Come here Rainbow. Spread your legs while I prepare you.”

Harry removed the plug from him and lined Severus up with him. He watched as Severus’ large cock slid into their concubine’s tight heat. Harry then pushed into his mate. He slipped Severus a lust potion before taking one himself. Harry awoke in the wee hours of the morning completely debauched. He had Rainbow all fixed up and looking like a house elf again. “Rainbow, you will stay in these quarters and keep the rooms clean. I have poured a whole bottle of lust potion into Severus’ whisky. I want you to watch. Whenever he drinks his whiskey, you will turn into concubine Rainbow and pull out your plug. You will then let him ride you until morning. I will return as many nights as I can.”

Rainbow bowed his head. “Yes, Master.”

Harry groaned and popped the plug back into his concubine. It was just in time as his house elf disguised concubine groaned and his belly grew. Harry smiled, “It appears that Regulus succeeded in satisfying Lucius. Harry helped Severus into the shower and undid his braid. He washed the man. He had his hair braided and the both of them prepared for the first day of classes.

* * *

 

 Harry groaned leaving one of the Headmaster’s late night meetings. What was watching memories in a pensive really going to do in helping Harry fight the Dark Lord? He slipped on his invisibility cloak and made his way down to Severus’ rooms. He was thankful for his husband’s potions book because all of the tricks written in the margins had him wining the Liquid Luck potion in his first Potions class with that walrus of a professor.

 Harry found a lust induced Severus pounding into a groaning Rainbow. Harry pulled out his mate’s plug and pushed right in eliciting a groan from Severus. Harry took a potion and continued to pound the two into the bed. He woke up and repeated his almost weekly routine. He helped Severus prepare for the day before tucking away the memories into a liquid substance in one of Severus’ numerous potion memories. The two then went their separate ways to class. However, that day was different than most as it was the first Hogsmeade weekend. He met Delphini at the entrance of the castle and they made their way to the coaches. When they reached Hogsmeade, she pulled him to one of the high pitched roofed houses. She waved her hand and unlocked the door. Harry was surprised to see a familiar looking boy lying on the couch. He looked over at a smirking Delphini. “I told you not to change the timeline.”

She shrugged, “I didn’t. The wizarding world still believes he’s dead. I replaced him with a Golem for the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. I then took him as my bonded husband. He has the same markings as you. Now you just need to do your bonding to add him to our family.” 

Harry nodded and groaned.  He felt his manhood grow, “Did you already douse him with the womb potion?”

She smiled, “He’s had that since right after his death.”

He pulled Cedric to him. “Look at me.”

The wizard’s blue eyes focused on him. He licked his lips, “Harry? Was she telling the truth? Is she really one of your wives? Are you really going to claim me and take me away from this place?”

Harry groaned and looked over at Delphini, “How long has he been depressed?”

She shrugged, “He has the memories from the Golem. He remembers what it was like to have the killing curse shot at him. He’s been locked away in this cabin since then. I couldn’t let him out. I’ve kept him company over the summer. Blinkey and I both have kept him satisfied.”

Harry shook his head, “Not satisfied enough. Now get over here and ride him while I pound him from behind. Between the two of us we’ll have him so bound that I can sneak him into Severus’ quarters.”

She groaned, “That is such a good idea, as long as a Death Eater doesn’t come to visit him.”

Harry shrugged, “We can use parselwards to set a location where he can hide. We’ll just have him come out when Severus has drank his lust spiked Whiskey.”

They soon had Cedric Diggory between them. They were moving at great spead and the Hufflepuff was hardly holding on. They soon fell to the couch in a rainbow of light as the bond settle in. Cedric stared at them both and smiled, “I feel better than I have in a long time.”

Harry smiled, “I’m glad. Now I’m going to call Rainbow and he’s going to pop you the Chamber of Secrets. We’re then going to charm your new quarters and you’re going to ride Severus every night that I’m not there to do so. I want him well satisfied. You’re probably going to have to continue doing this until I retrieve you next year.”

Cedric smiled, “I always thought he was just sexually repressed.”

* * *

Harry groaned but happily had Delphini on his arm as they made their way to Slughorns’ Christmas Party. Harry tried not to think about what happened to Katie Bell. She was still recovering at St. Mungo’s. His son Draco had come to him and apologized profusely and he really couldn’t blame the boy. He had to keep up the appearance of trying to kill the Headmaster. He just wished there was another way. Harry put his foot down when he discovered his son was trying to fix a vanishing cabinet in the room of hidden things. Harry advised that he shouldn’t succeed with that. They didn’t need Death Eaters in Hogwarts. He wasn’t as worried for his son as he would replace him with his Golem before the end of the year. The Dark Lord would never touch a hair on his son’s head.

He and Delphini arrived at the party and he pulled her in for a quick snog before being led around the room like a prized trophy. When Draco ended up crashing the party, Harry followed him and Severus into another room. Delphini followed under the cloak with him. They slipped into the classroom and warded the door. They found Severus with Draco against the wall. Harry intercepted and sent Draco on his way. He then stripped Severus, “You need to be less forceful with my son.”

Severus just groaned as Delphini quickly rode him. Harry pushed into him and filled him some more. They continued for a while into the wee hours of the morning. Harry then pulled out and hid the memories. He called Rainbow and had the concubine pop Severus to his rooms before having him pop back with Cedric.

Harry waved his hand and House elf Rainbow disappeared to be replaced with their concubine. Delphini called Blinkey and did the same thing. She called her concubine to her and he started pleasing her with his tongue while she ran her fingers down his naked back.  Harry had Rainbow assume the position. His concubine put his face against the stone floor and his bum in the air. Harry pulled out the plug and stretched their concubine. He then called Cedric over. “I want you to push into him and we’ll ride him together. Let’s fill him more.”

Cedric followed his direction and the two of them were thrusting out of the Concubine. Rainbow had a look of bliss on his face. Once they were all satisfied, Harry replaced the plug and turned Rainbow back into a house elf. He then had him pop Cedric back to Severus’ rooms.  Delphini and Harry then made their way back to Gryffindor manor for their rest of their holiday break. It was a wonderful time until Delphini presented him with his Christmas Present.

Harry groaned when he opened the box. Inside was a very familiar looking Tom Marvolo Riddle from the Diary. He had concubine bindings just like their others. He stared at the snake wondering why it looked so familiar. It took him a bit longer before he realized that Delphini had chosen a likeness of Nagini, the Dark Lord’s familiar. He looked over at Delphini, “How did you manage this? Who did you sacrifice to the Diary so that he has life?”

She hummed and smiled, “I took it to Nurmengard and an old wizard found his death.”

Harry shook his head not really understanding what she was talking about. However, he knew he’d enjoy his new concubine. He tapped his lip, “Now, what should I name you?”

He thought about all of the memories he saw from the man’s childhood and smiled. He had the perfect name. “I know. You’re new name is Wools.”

His new concubine shuddered. Harry smirked and prepared for one heck of a session. When he was done, he was going to test out that habitable shrinkable trunk. He had to make sure it would be safe for Regulus.”

* * *

The only thing Harry could think about as he had Slughorn mixing up a quick antidote to the love potion laced chocolates that Ron ate was perhaps he should have burned them. If only, Ronald Weasley would stop going off about the Vane bint. However, when Ron drank that poisoned mead. Harry shuddered at the memory of how it led to Lavender Brown’s squeal as she left the hospital wing after Ronald said Hermione’s name. Those two just really needed to shag. Perhaps he could slip them a lust potion and lock them in the Room of Requirement.

He still hadn’t succeeded in retrieving that memory and decided to reach out to Delphini instead. She was happy to go through the man’s memories when he wasn’t expecting it. When he heard that Hagrid had overheard a conversation between the Headmaster and Severus in the woods, he left Ron in Hermione’s capable hands. He rushed to Severus’ quarters where he found him knocking back one of the shots of whiskey before filling up a second one. Harry groaned and called Delphini, Rainbow, and pulled Wools out of his trunk. He ordered Wools to spread his legs. Harry then helped Severus slip into the moaning concubine.

Harry then concentrated in slowly stretching Severus while he commanded Rainbow to take Wools into his mouth. He smiled at Delphini, “Why don’t you have Blinkey suck Rainbow off.  I then want you to lengthen your clitoris into a penis and help me and Cedric impale our lust potion overdosed Severus.”

As soon as Harry could fit his full fist into Severus’s cavity the three of them were thrusting in and out of him. Harry lost track of time and the feeling surrounding them. Energy was building much like it had while bonding with Delphini. Everything exploded white when they all reached their orgasm. He could only feel tighter bonds between him, Severus, Cedric, and Delphini. They all fell into a heap on Severus’ bed and awoke with a groan when Severus grabbed his forearm where the Dark Mark was.

They quickly got Severus ready and Harry hid all of the memories deep within others. They all nervously waited in Severus’ quarters while he was gone. Harry forgot about the plug until he saw it lying on the bed. Dread built in his gut and he reached out for Severus and he felt Cedric and Delphini next to him.  Harry groaned at the scene that met their eyes. Severus was in the middle of the room where several Death Eaters circled him.

They were each holding whips and drawing blood on Severus’ back. They all spat names at him for being half muggle. Then the really horrible part started and Harry refused for it to happen. The scene stopped and Harry found himself walking through the scene. He pulled Severus to his feet and replaced his body with a transfigured twig. He gave it just enough life to make it through the meeting. He hoped that no one would think his mate died. He then had Rainbow pop them back to Severus’ quarters.

Delphini was right on Severus hissing healing spells. Harry watched as the lash marks healed into flawless white skin. They then all pulled the shivering and naked man to them. Harry slipped back in his plug. Severus groaned as it vibrated within him. Harry called Wools and had him bend over the bed. He then told Severus to spank the naughty concubine. Severus started mumbling words that Harry fully couldn’t understand. However, once Wools bum was bright red Severus stopped and he just dropped to his knees with tears streaming from his eyes.

Harry kneeled next to him and stared into those inky pools. He was pulled into the darkest reaches of his mate’s mind. He saw the abuse he suffered as a child. He saw the other Death Eater Revels where Severus returned barely able to walk. He watched as Dumbledore prodded him for information even though Severus was in need of healing. He watched his mate limp back down to his quarters and take healing potions before scrubbing his skin red and raw and still feeling dirty. Harry sighed and looked over at Rainbow, “Take Wools. Have him panting in pleasure and then replace his plug and put him back into his room.”

He led Severus to his bed and cuddled him along with Cedric and Delphini. When Severus woke back up he looked at them all, “What are you doing here?”

Harry didn’t answer but pulled the man into a passionate snog.

* * *

Harry felt dread in the pit of his stomach when Dumbledore thought it was a grand idea to go looking for a Horcrux. Part of him wanted to see what information the old man had collected, but another part of him warned that it would be the perfect opportunity for an attack on the castle. Instead he followed the Headmaster underneath his cloak as he made his way through Hogsmeade. When they reached the end of the village’s wards, he took the old wizard’s hand. The two of them popped away with the straw sucking sensation of apparition.

They appeared by a cliff overlooking an ocean. They made their way down into the water and Dumbledore cut his hand before they entered. The room was far too familiar to him and Harry didn’t like it. He already knew what was hidden in the inky depths of the water. He climbed into the boat silently and continued to follow the older man’s direction as the man requested. They made it over to the island where a glowing green pedestal. He listened to Dumbledore when the man told him to feed him the poison. The pleas made by the man for him to stop was both heart wrenching as well as satisfying for everything the man had put Severus through. At the end of the request, the man pulled out a locket and Harry called Rainbow to him with a bottle of water. The appearance of the house elf version of his concubine had him thinking about another house elf.

The headmaster quickly drank the water preventing the need to touch the water and spring the Inferi trap. The two of them got back into the boat and made their way back to Hogwarts. However, they were both surprised to see the dark mark glowing from atop of the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore recommended brooms; however, Harry was done listening to the old man. Instead he called Rainbow and Wools to him. He had the elf disguised concubines pop them right up to the top of the tower. He hid under his cloak and ordered Wools to get Severus and bring him directly to him. He hid below the floor where he could witness everything. His son Draco was standing up there with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. Draco explained everything to the headmaster including how he had fixed the vanishing cabinet and let death eaters into the building. He was a bit upset to find out that Greyback had tagged along. Harry really needed to speak with his son about disregarding his orders. He had told the boy not to fix the vanishing cabinet after all.

Harry reached out to Delphini, “ _Make sure that Greyback dies. I don’t want him to have the ability to attack another person._ ”

He heard his wife’s mental affirmative. Harry was grateful that he hadn’t thought to put any of his DA out to fight. He was sure that they would get in the way of the Order of the Phoenix than assist. He decided it was best if he cast the disarming charm. Soon he had the Headmaster’s wand flying toward him before the old man could cast a body bind at him. He saw the twinkle in the old man’s eye.

Severus popped right beside him and Harry quickly cast the Golem Creation Spell.  He sent the Golem up there as the Carrow twins made it up the stairs to the tower. He pulled his Severus next to him and hid him underneath the cloak. They watched the scene play out and the twins quickly vacated the tower. Dumbledore’s body had yet to hit the ground as it fell lifeless from the tower. The Carrow Twins were cackling madly. The Severus Golem led Draco down to Harry and the real Severus. Harry nodded and called Rainbow to bring Draco’s Golem up from the chamber. Rainbow reappeared with Draco’s Golem, who left with Severus’ Golem.

Harry waited five minutes before he created his own Golem and sent him chasing after the two spouting off that Severus had murdered the Headmaster. He could see the duel playing out on the grounds near Hagrid’s burning hut. Instead, he had Rainbow and Wools pop the three of them to Grimmauld Place. He needed to talk to a house elf. He let Delphini know that she needed to create her Golem and meet them there with Blinky and Cedric. He wasn’t going to stay for the last few days of school. He would reach out to Neville later.

When he arrived at the Black Home, Harry growled. He could tell someone had been there. Someone was stealing from the home. It had to be an order member. He quickly reset the wards of the home and locked it down. Only he would have access to the home in the future and anyone else he added to the wards. Anyone else who tried to come in would be met with the full deadliness of the Black Family. He brought the shocked Severus with him to the Kitchen. “Kreacher, where is the horcrux your master Regulus gave to you to destroy?”

The elf popped in with a familiar looking locket. Harry took it and turned to Delphini who just smiled at him. “I know just what to do with this.” She waved her wand casting in Parseltongue. His wife was scary with the knowledge she possessed. He watched as all of the curses were stripped from the locket and a black screaming mist was ejected. She continued to cast and the inky blackness lightened to a grey. She then moved it with her wand and pushed it into the chest of the no longer house elf disguised Wools. The concubine dropped to the ground crying out in pain. Tears pouring down his cheeks, “No, I didn’t do that. I couldn’t have killed her and stolen that locket and Hufflepuff’s cup. The Lestrange’s Vault is where the cup is. The Diadem is in the Room of hidden things.”

Harry nodded and pulled the concubine up by his collar. He looked at his son, “Go spend time in the library. I expect you to scan the books before you open them. Also, why didn’t you listen to me about the Vanishing Cabinet?”

His son shrugged, “He had Death Eater kids watching me. I couldn’t stop with the plan. He made sure to apply the proper pressure. I’m just thankful Bellatrix couldn’t make it because of how heavily pregnant she is.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, “Okay, expect a horrible punishment. You’ll get feedback from your Golem. You will remain here with me over the summer. I’m sending mine back to my horrible aunt and uncle’s. I’m sure the Order will come up with some plan to rescue me.”

Harry then pulled Wools and Severus up to a bedroom. “Delphini, please go get Regulus. I want you to collect the rest of Wools soul. I want him to have all but the last two pieces integrated into him.”

She smiled, “He already has the Diary, the ring, and the necklace. We have three left, the Snake, the Cup, and the Diadem. He will be captured after you complete that ritual. Also the small soul shard attached to your scar was removed and sent to him when we bonded. I was waiting there with him under disillusionment.”

Severus gasped next to him, “So, you don’t have to die like the old man said.”

Harry looked at his husband and groaned, “The three of us are going to have a conversation and then we’re going to make you feel better. I want to make sure you’re healthy before you go through everything you have to this next year.”

Harry then turned back to Delphini, “Take Cedric with you. I want you to introduce him to Lucy. I will need him to continue to fill our husband while you and Regulus take care of that other project. Don’t worry about jumping him. You two are second cousins. Just make sure you’re still on the contraceptive potion. When you’re filled with child, I want your first child to be mine.”

She nodded and had Blinky pop away with her and Cedric. Harry then turned to Rainbow. “I want you to go to Donna. Let her know what happened and then make sure she is satisfied. You will follow her every command until I call you back.”

The house was then free of everyone but his husband, concubine, and son. His son was sequestered in the library doing his research. Harry made his way up the stairs to the master bedroom. He cast some cleaning charms before pushing the two to the bed. He started by stripping all three of them with his wand. He then pulled Wools over his lap. “Severus, get over here. I need you to help me punish Wools here. He was just returned some more of his memories of his bad deeds. We need him to realize that what he did was wrong.”

Severus nodded and alternated his spanks with Harry. Once Wools bum was cherry colored and his concubine was begging for relief, Harry nodded to Severus. He placed the concubine on the edge of the bed. He then pulled his plug. He concentrated on Severus noticing his husband’s penis was limp. He groaned and lifted his hand. A lust potion flew to it and he fed it to his mate. Severus groaned and Harry helped him push into the wanton Wools.

Harry then removed his husband’s plug and took his own potion. The three of them were lost to a lustful night of passion. Harry woke the next morning wrapped around Severus and Wools. He stretched. “Wools, how are you feeling?”

His concubine looked up at him with clear blue eyes. “I feel better. I have accepted what I have done and that you will hold me accountable for my actions. You also care for me. You make me feel loved. It’s so good when you fill me.”

Harry smiled and called forth a fertility potion. It was time that Wools was rounded with his child. “Drink this.”

His concubine drank without question. His face flushed and Harry quickly pushed into his concubine. He pounded the willing body until he had no more. He then popped the plug back in. He cast a diagnostic charm and smiled. “You will stay by my side until our child is born. We will have to work on keeping Severus taken care of while he has to act as Headmaster of Hogwarts.”

Wools smiled rubbing his tummy. Harry looked over at a wide eyed Severus. His husband looked away and Harry grabbed him by the chin and made him stare at him, “Why are you giving him a child when you refuse me one?”

Harry sighed, “You will have a daughter by the end of this year. We just have to follow the current timeline the long way around. A version of you is currently studying under a spell weaver while taking care of our daughter.”

Severus just nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry an update took so long, but I had a child in August and newborns take up so much time. I will post the chapter after this one. After that, I will have to continue to write future chapters. I have caught up with what I have already written. Thank you for your patience.


	9. Preparing for the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry witnesses Summer at the beginning of The Deathly Hallows, but changes some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

 

Harry sat in the library with his son, husband, and concubine. They were planning for when the ministry fell. Harry had some ideas of what would happen, but he would have to hear more when Delphini and Regulus returned from collecting the remaining horcruxes. He knew that each one returned to his concubine would cause Wools pain, but it was needed. Once he was sure he had the whole soul of the previous dark lord bound to him, he would then present him to Salazar to see what the man recommended. He would have to wait until then.

Severus stopped reading and rubbed his temples, “It appears that Charity Burbage is hanging over a gathering of people right now. I fear that my golem cannot save her. Is there something you can do?”

Harry saw the hope burning in his husband’s eyes and he couldn’t deny him. Instead he turned to Wools, “Pop me over to Gryffindor’s castle will you?”

Gryffindor smiled at him and Harry noticed an influx of Auburn haired children running around him. They were of all different ages but the first one was seven years old and the youngest was a baby cradled in Godric’s arms. Harry just shook his head, “I’m not going to ask, but I have a feeling this was the work of Delphini through Blinky.”

His ancestor nodded, “What brings you here?”

“I need a gateway. There is someone I need to retrieve before she is captured by Death Eaters. Actually there might be a few people that we need to retrieve and replace. It will be a busy summer. Oh, there were some from last year that I need to get as well.”

Godric furrowed his brow, “I will start opening gateways then.”

Harry nodded and quickly went through the first gate that opened. He was a bit surprised to find himself in Diagon Alley. However, he recognized the untouched Ice Cream place and he knew where his first stop was. He froze the Alley before walking into the building. He was a bit surprised to find he’d walked right in on a capture attempt. He transfigured a twig to resemble a lifeless body of Florean Fortescue. He then grabbed the man who had a spell coming straight at him.

He pushed the man through the gate and walked toward Ollivander’s. He could tell that the wand shop was the next hit. He’d make sure the place was ransacked and the old man appears dead before they can even capture him. There was something about Voldemort wanting the wand maker that didn’t sit well with him. He was sure the man was obsessed with the link between their brother wands. He transfigured another stick but did a bit more. He pulled out his infinitely expanded, shrinkable, trunk. He tapped it and it grew in size. He quickly cast summoning charms for every wand in the shop. All of the boxes were transported to his trunk. He called forth any wand making materials from the back and included them in the trunk. He then transfigured a stick. He pushed the frozen man through the gateway. He then shrunk the trunk and put it back in his pocket. He then started casting spells that made the shop look ransacked so the Death Eaters wouldn’t notice the missing wands. He then placed the transfigured stick of a man standing behind his counter. He set a green colored curse to hit the man as soon as the Death Eaters walked into the shop. He had a dark clad figure in the corner that would bleed black and disappear. He then set for the shop to explode, which would hopefully hurt the ones coming to capture the elderly wand maker.

He then walked back through the gateway and noticed the two confused individuals standing in the time room with Godric and the children. He pulled out his trunk and handed it to Ollivander. “I collected all of your wands and wand making material. I fear that you will have to pick a shop in the village beyond these walls to wait out the war.”

The wise old man just nodded. The other man just remained silent. Harry could only assume it was because the man was collected from the middle of an attack. He turned to Mr. Fortescue, “I’m sure you can open up another Ice Cream shop in the village as well. There will be quite a few new comers in the next few minutes and days.”

The ice cream maker just nodded still appearing a bit shell shocked.

Harry then turned to Godric, “Next gate?”

* * *

Harry ended up saving over one hundred witches and wizards pulling them from the time stream at the time of their death or capture. The majority were muggleborns that the Ministry was going to collect and send to Azkaban. He left behind golems for those individuals. He even grabbed Ted Tonks before he could leave his home. For him, he figured it was just best if the man disappeared. He then went back and collected his wife. He left a golem behind for her. He then did the same for a very pregnant Tonks and a concerned Lupin. He left golems for them and explained that their golems could continue to fight while they were safely hidden away. He also collected all of the Weasley clan except for Ginny who was still in school and Ron who was on the run with his golem and Hermione. He replaced them with golems as well.

He made sure they were all properly settled in the village. He gave them a cover story and returned to the castle alone. Most of them wanted him to stay to explain everything. Instead, he pointed them to Percy, who he had already retrieved and Viktor Krum. The two of them had lived in the village over the past year and were in charge of acclimating new comers. He then returned to the castle and was a bit surprised by the very pregnant but de-aged Madam Bones. Harry nodded to her and went and retrieved Susan Bones from that summer. Perhaps it would be best if she didn’t return to the school. He watched their reunion before leaving. He really didn’t have time to hear about how Nick had managed that.

He then retrieved the last person, Charity Burbage. He replaced her with a moving transfigured stick that would last for about a month. He then pulled her through to the time room. He walked into the unclaimed spouse room and smiled, “Choose one of them. They will fulfill your every need while you stay here during the rest of the war.”

She smiled and pulled Goyle to her. He was younger and had followed the exercise routine. He appeared much better than he could have assumed. He had the markings of the Concubine. He wouldn’t be anyone’s spouse again, but he would satisfy her and could be impregnated by another male. He explained everything to her and performed the binding Parselmagic. He then left the two in a time suite. He then left and came back in what was five minutes for him. Charity looked properly satisfied and rounded. He then took them to the village before calling Wools to him and returning to Grimmauld Place.

Severus looked at him with hope and Harry nodded, “Yes, the woman you are witnessing there is nothing but a transfigured stick. The real one is back at my village with everyone else I rescued. The Pureblood and proven half-blood children will return to Hogwarts. I retrieved anyone who could be considered muggleborn or unproven half-bloods. They are all safe in the village and I have worked out a tutor program so that they will all be ready for their NEWTs and OWLs. The younger ones were transported with their parents. They will be taught the usual curriculum. Victor has even offered to teach the children flying lessons and how to play Quidditch. I think those kids will be very disappointed when they do go to Hogwarts.”

Severus nodded and went back to his reading. Harry shrugged and turned to his son, “Do you have any idea as to anything else we should plan? Have you got information from your golem?”

Draco gulped, “Probably only the same information that Severus is getting. We’re present at the same table set up in the Drawing Room of Malfoy Manor. Please tell me that you will never have any of us return to that wretched Manor.”

Harry shook his head no, “It will be destroyed after the war and a new Malfoy Manor will be built upon its ashes. This I swear. You will need to have an inheritance as your sister will continue to live with me. You and Astoria will need to live there and raise your own family.”

His son blushed and looked down at the book he was reading to distract from the creepy factor of the meeting he was getting from his golem. At least that is what his son had told him. Harry decided it was time to check on his own golem. He sighed realizing that they were coming to collect him. He really hoped the night of the Seven Potters worked out well. He couldn’t believe his birthday was coming up that fast. It was at the end of that thought when Regulus and Delphini appeared before them with Blinky.

Delphini poured a bag over the table that included every item but the snake and began chanting in Parseltongue. Wools didn’t even get a warning before the pieces flashed, dark clouds rose, and it lightened to grey before rushing toward the concubine’s chest. Harry watched as Wools fell to the floor in a pain riddled scream. Harry picked up the concubine and retreated with him to the Master Bedroom. He stripped the concubine who was red and had yet to pass out from the pain. Harry took a lust potion, pulled the concubine’s plug, and pushed in. He hoped the pleasure from the shagging would offset the pain. He came to and his concubine was still in pain so he took another lust potion. Harry lost count of how many times he repeated it, but finally when he came to his concubine was no longer in pain. He looked healthier than he had for a long time.

However, his concubine was crying. “I’m a horrible person, Master. I deserve nothing but pain and punishment from you.” Wools got a very faraway look and he whispered, “It is all I have ever known.”

A shudder ripped through Harry. He didn’t want to know, but something horrible likely happened to have made Tom Riddle into the child he became. “It’s my job to care for you just as much as it is to make sure that you don’t leave your new grey path. You will not become that evil person again. You are mine and I will not allow it.”

“Thank you, Master,” His concubine then fell back to the pillow and slept.

*Break*

Harry sat in his library staring at the book on the desk. The room was musty smelling and full of old books. Even with the elves clearing the room of dust, it still had an unused smell from the years it sat vacant. The book in front of him was quite dark, but what he was reading was more grey than totally dark. It was about sealing a circle. It was a blood and sex magic ritual which would allow a harem or coven of witches and wizards to completely bond. It allowed them to share power and one person was held as the head of the family.

Harry did plenty of research into the requirements of the ritual. He had to think about timing and when it would be best to perform such a ritual. His eyes glazed over as his mind slipped through the time streams looking for the best point. He found the answer and his brow furrowed in thought. He hopped up from the chair knowing that he needed to prepare the site. He also had some decisions to make over the next few months, decisions that would determine the final number of his circle.

He needed to return to the Gryffindor Castle and perhaps stop by Slytherin. He needed to speak with the man to determine what would be best. He needed their libraries and he needed Slytherin’s advice. He turned and moved toward the sleeping concubine on a cushion in the corner of the library. He called Wools leash to him and the naked concubine awoke and moved to him. He apparated to the gateways on Gryffindor island and went through the gateway to Slytherin’s island.

On the island stood a castle built completely from obsidian blocks. It reminded him of the brick used in the underground areas of the Ministry of Magic. The blocks were three feet by two, which gave the fortress a larger impact on the landscape than the London counterpart. The doors were made of gold plated metal doors carved with a wand over a cauldron. Harry walked through the door with Wools walking two feet behind him. The main entry was decorated with ebony and ivory colored woods. It was a very stark contrast. They fit the man who’d tied his life to the very stones of the castle, which allowed him to obtain immortality so long as he stayed within the walls of his castle.

Harry walked toward the potions lab where he had a feeling he’d find his wife and her Master. He did find the two of them over two bubbling cauldrons. The dark brown eyes of Salazar Slytherin stared at Harry piercingly. His chocolate coated voice filled the room, “Why have you brought that despicable being with you?”

Harry looked back at Wools who was staring around the room with wide eyes. He shrugged, “He’s my concubine and he enjoys when I punish him. I find it better to punish those who enjoy it then punish my consorts who detest it. I would never put Donna through it. I joked with her, but I could tell that she has no interest in pain.  However, she might enjoy helping me punish Wools here.”

Slytherin raised an eyebrow, “I can smell the Gaunt Curse on him.”

“He feels very guilty for what his counterpart has done, which is why he likes my punishments.” Harry turned to Wools, “Kneel by your master.”

Wools moved quickly and sat on his haunches with his hands palm down on his thighs with a whispered, “Yes, Master.”

Slytherin moved forward and examined the concubine. “I can see the bond forming between the two of you. You won’t settle to keep him a concubine, but those tattoos work very well with that basilisk wrapped around his torso.”

Harry shrugged, “He’s remained naked because I’m not done with my master piece yet. I have a magically powered tattoo gun. It surprising what can be done with technology when Godric is involved. I never knew how talented I was at drawing until I started on him. I’m going to leave his neck and face alone, but everything else of him will be covered in my art.”

Salazar examined everything he could see and nodded, “I’m glad that you’ve mixed your blood into the ink to allow the artwork to move. Also, if you’re planning on performing the ritual I think you are, he would make a perfect anchor. If you are going to make him your consort, then I need to clear the cursed Gaunt blood from him. He’ll be made a true heir of Slytherin like his counterpart’s daughter was made before him. You will follow me into the ritual rooms. You must break him before we can repair him.”

Harry nodded and used the hand signal for Wools to stand and follow. Salazar led him to the dungeons of his castle. There was a ritual room with an archway where Harry found a multitude of torture devices. Harry raised an eyebrow but followed Salazar to a rack. He had Wools lay upon it face down and strapped him in. He then twisted the handle to stretch Wools limbs. Salazar then handed him a multi leather whip and stated, “He must confess to everything. You must learn his every secret before I will blood adopt him and you will continue to prepare him for the ritual. It will take months before he is the perfect anchor for that ritual. I hope you have plans for it sometime next spring.”

Harry nodded, “I planned on Beltane, as there’s already a ritual going on and it’d give me the opportunity to capture the rest of him.”

 He looked at the firm backside and the stretched back of his current concubine. He swatted the backside with the whip to get the man’s attention. “You will tell start with your earliest memory.”

“Please Master, don’t.” Wools pleaded.

Harry shook his head and swatted harder, “Tell me. That is an order.”

“I’m about two or three years old at the orphanage. I’ve been starved from any positive attention that most children receive from their parents. At least the attention I have seen muggle parents give to their children. I'm cold and shut off. No one in the orphanage paid me much attention unless it was to swat at me. Then a new member was added to the staff. He was a janitor. He was the first person to offer me a hug. However, the hugs turned to something more. I told him it hurt when he put his finger there, but he didn’t listen. He continued to stretch me. He was soon pounding into me and it caused so much pain. He told me how worthless I was and that no one would believe me if I told them. He knew that I was seen as a wretch. That I had the sin of my father against me, and I was possessed by something evil. This continued up until I reached Hogwarts. I couldn’t keep him away from me. I told Dumbledore when he came to tell me about Hogwarts, but he didn’t believe me. He cast a tongue tying curse on me that prevented me of ever speaking about it again before he left.”

Harry stood there in shock with his mouth open. His anchor had to be a virgin for the ritual to work. He wasn’t going to make his concubine a three year old. He came down again across his concubine’s backside, “You realize that what he did to you was wrong, right? You held no fault because you were a helpless child.”

Wools shoulders shook, “It didn’t stop it from continuing at Hogwarts. Dumbledore would find reasons to give me detention. He would then use that same torture against me as punishment. He promised that he’d make me his concubine, so that I would never escape him. He gave me a branding behind my ear. It’s still there in this body. He taught me about Horcruxes and pushed me toward creating them. He said together we would rule the wizarding world. However, when the end of my education came, I was able to escape. I found a way to break the bond by binding my own followers to me. It made me a master and prevented me from remaining his concubine. I used Parselmagic. It was stronger than his Latin binding.”

It felt like his heart was bleeding for his concubine. Could all of their history have been prevented if the monsters that got their hands on him weren’t able to continue? He rubbed the pink ribbed buttocks of his concubine. “How many followers did you bind to you?”

“My counterpart has hundreds of them.”

Salazar laughed, “You will gain many Concubines if you go through that ritual.”

Harry looked down, “I can’t use him as an anchor. I will never sleep with a three year old.”

Salazar laughed, “There’s a ritual that can restore virginity. You won’t need him to be three; however, I would recommend that you make him around fifteen as it is before his power increase. It will make all of you more powerful. Now ask him to continue.”

* * *

Once his concubine was a sobbing mess and had spilled every secret of every ritual he’d ever performed, and every murder he’d committed. He undid the straps and followed Salazar to the ritual baths. He slipped his concubine into the waters. His concubine screamed as soon as he slipped in. His head shook back and forth and dark energy seeped off of his skin like steam. Harry’s eyes widened. He thought they’d taken most of the taint from him before replacing his soul.

Salazar answered his unspoken question, “There were still fishers in his soul from when it was ripped apart. Those fishers were the dark deeds that allowed him to split his soul in the first place. The waters of this bath have purifying qualities and removes taint from the soul when a person has confessed.”

“So those waters are purifying him? How do we make him into a virgin?”

Salazar pinched the bridge of the nose, “That’s part of the adoption ceremony. Since many bounding rituals required virgin sacrifice, the adoption I will perform will restore that. You will give him the deaging potion first. Perhaps you should make him 14 so that by the time you do the ritual he’ll be 15. He will then remain with me while I teach him as a true heir. You can’t continue using him until you anchor him in your circle.”

Harry sighed, “As long as I get to spend some time with him before you blood adopt him. I think I’d like to get to know his 14 year old body before you adopt him.” Then a bead of dread filled his stomach, “Also, we should make sure he’s not with child before we continue.”

Salazar raised an eyebrow. He remained silent but then cast a detection spell and sighed, “We will have to put off the deaging for a bit. I guess it was a good thing I talked Godric into creating a time chamber for me in this castle. You will go into the room with him and care for him through the rest of his nine month cycle. I will raise the child for you in all things Slytherin and adopt him or her.”

Harry nodded, “So, long as I continue to have claim to my child.”

Salazar nodded, “Your child will just receive a third parent in the form of me. When his or her father is adopted by me, I will become a grandpa.”

Harry followed Salazar into his laboratory where several potions were still brewing. They walked past the potions and ended up in a office that had all four walls lined with bookshelves. There was only one spot where the door opened and closed that was bereft of books. Salazar pulled a particular book and another door opened showing a familiar looking suite. Harry walked into it with Wools. The two of them made it to the bed. Harry felt a pull and was soon snogging his love.

Time sped up for him while they were in the room. He knew time was at a typical speed for Wools. Harry’s experience with time allowed him to notice the time bubble. He existed within his body and outside of it at the same time. He would move back and forth as the months went along. Part of him felt the longer time and other parts only existing within the minutes passing outside of the room. He watched as Wools’ body grew with their young.

It wasn’t too long before he noticed the typical signs of labor. Elves would pop in and out with food and one midwife elf appeared when it was time for Wools to deliver.  Harry was there to watch and help. He was surprised when a beautiful little wrinkled thing came out. She had baby blue eyes and midnight black hair. He knew the eyes could change color later, but his heart grew with so much love when he looked up on her. She was his heart, as he could feel a tether directly from it to her. It was only moments when she became his everything. His mind flitted through names and he couldn’t help it, a smile broke across his face, “Coeur de Rose Potter Slytherin, you are my little heart, Rose.”

He turned back to make sure that Wools was recovering well under the midwife elf’s care. Everything was cleaned up and put back to normal with the elf’s magic. As soon as he felt well, Wools jumped up and held out his arms for their daughter. With a trembling lip, Wools professed, “No one will ever harm you. You will grow loved in a way that I never was.”

The two of them left the time chamber with Rose still in Wool’s arms. His current concubine reluctantly handed their daughter to an expectant Salazar. The man’s green eyes stared down at the bundle and a smile spread across his lips, “You will do little one.”

Harry nodded, “I have already chose a name for her. Hopefully, you will not find a need to change it much in her adoption. Coeur de Rose Potter is the name I selected. I figured you’d add your last name to her upon adoption.”

Salazar looked up at him and smiled, “I think the name is fitting and you may not know this, but Coeur de Rose is a very important potion ingredient. I am not sure if it still exists in your time, but I have quite a bit of the heart shaped plants growing in my potion’s garden. I don’t believe her name will need to change with her adoption. I will take care of that, while you continue to care for him.”

Harry smiled at Wools, “I will care for him. Now what is my next instruction in the needed ritual preparation?”

Salazar shrugged. “Feed him the potion and take him to your quarters. We’ll perform the ritual before you leave. Just don’t take too much time because you still have a lot to get done.”

Harry nodded. He handed Wools the potion and watched him drink. His concubine was even sexier when he was in a younger body. Harry licked his lips and asked one last question, “I’m guessing that you’re going to give him a new name during his adoption.”

Salazar laughed, “Of course, his Gaunt name is unacceptable and you can’t call a consort Wools. Also, please do remember the contraception spells. I don’t need this delayed by another pregnancy.”

* * *

Harry looked down at the trembling body that lay upon the bed. He ran his fingers down his concubine’s back. “We’re going to finish the master piece.”

He then went back to the outline, his concubine whimpering into the blankets. Once the outline was finished he added the shading. He left the palms of Wools’ hands and the bottom of his feet without tattoos. His concubine’s body was covered with Celtic markings, Viking runes, and snakes. He finished the last bit of shading before pulling his concubine to him. “You did so well.”

His concubine cried on his shoulder. “I was so bad, Master. Why are you considering accepting me as a Consort? Why do you want me to anchor your circle? Why would Salazar Slytherin want to adopt me? Does that mean that he’ll be my family? Will I have a family?”

Harry held his concubine to him. “You are a part of my family. You will never be alone and unloved again. You just gave birth and met our daughter.  You already have a family. Now let’s have a marathon since I’ll have to go months without your willing body beneath me.”

* * *

Harry stared at the changes in his Concubine. He wasn’t allowed to witness the ritual adoption. It was too private of an occurrence between father and adopted son. His concubine had kept all of his tattoos, but he’d grown in muscle. His hair changed to a more blue black that reached his waist in waves. His eyes remained their haunting blue, but they had specks of emerald green. Harry licked his lips realizing his concubine soon to be consort looked delicious. He flicked his wand and watched as the hair was braided into a thick plait that went down his concubine’s back. He then turned to Salazar, “What is his name?”

Salazar smirked, “May I introduce your anchor consort, Benedict Nathair Slytherin.”

 Harry smiled, “Blessed Snake, what a perfect name? You will have him properly trained and prepared for the ritual before I return?”

Salazar laughed, “He will be a proper Slytherin Heir. He will be trained and prepared to sit his NEWTs after the war is over.”

*Break*

Harry stepped out of the floo and found his consort lying on the couch in pain. Harry rushed to Severus, “What happened?”

“I thought you’d left me. You were gone for so long. No one every truly wants me.”

Harry sighed and pulled his consort to him. He had another person that needed him now that he’d left his concubine with Salazar. He looked around and noticed that both Delphini and Regulus were standing in the room. He nodded to them and all three went to the Master Bedroom. “Regulus, why didn’t you comfort him?”

Regulus shook his head, “He just screamed if either one of us got close to him.”

A shocking thought came to mind. Harry really hoped his concern was wrong, “Severus, do you have any creature heritage?”

His consort nodded, “I’m an Incubus. You’re my mate, Harry. I didn’t know for sure until you left me.”

Why did his life have to be so strange? He pulled Severus to him and his mate just shuddered in his arms. He turned to Delphini, “I want you to retrieve Cedric and bring him here. Severus will need us all as much as possible.”

* * *

After spending the rest of July building up Severus’ energies with Delphini, Regulus, and Cedric’s help, the day of Lughnasadh had arrived. He didn’t want to have to watch Severus go through what was to come, but he had to maintain the timeline. It was important for what they would achieve on May Second the following year. Harry looked down at the pile of his lovers sharing his bed. He shook his head and sighed. He nudged Severus awake.

His husband’s black eyes stared at him, “What is it?”

Harry sighed, “Severus, I’m sorry, but you will have to return to that monster tonight. He’s going to do stuff to you, but we have to allow it to happen. It is a part of an already set time line. We will then return to Hogwarts and prepare for the final year.”

Severus shook, “I don’t understand.”

Harry kissed his husband’s temple, “You will need to return to your childhood home and take your golem’s place. You’ll need to be the one to answer the call instead of him. After the night is over, you will reactivate your golem and return to me. I will explain everything then.”

Severus stood and slapped up his emotionless mask before dressing. Harry wished there was more he could warn, but things had to happen as they already had. Harry’s heart beat against his rib cage and he hoped his husband would forgive him. Harry wasn’t sure if he could forgive. It was needed so that they could have their daughter. He just couldn’t tell Severus any of that.

* * *

Harry sat in the library waiting for Severus to return. He wasn’t prepared for the state that his mate returned to him. His husband was pale as snow. His black eyes were wide and he just stared off in shock. Harry quickly rose to his feet and approached his husband. He quickly pulled the locked away memories to the front of his mate’s mind. He couldn’t allow the man to live with the false reality for a moment longer. Severus stared at him and blinked once, twice, and then a third time. His voice was gravel, “You left me to believe I was impregnated by that monster? You left me at his whims and expected me to return to my mate tainted by that man. Carrying a child that was mine and that monster’s? How could you?”

Harry walked toward his husband and pulled him into his arms where the other man pounded against his chest, “Severus, it already happened. It was a year ago for me, but I slipped through the time stream. Now we must continue on throughout this year. I did come to you some nights to help with your needs. I will have to make sure I don’t cross paths with my younger self. Now, please let me take care of you and our daughter.”

Severus grabbed the front of Harry’s robes and screamed into Harry’s shoulder. Harry could feel the man shake even more and felt the wetness of tears on his shoulder. He patted the other man’s back hoping he’d calm down. How could he have never known his husband was so horribly affected by that event? Instead he moved the two of them toward the bathroom on the Library floor. He ran a bath and helped his mate into the tub. He pulled the plug from his mate. Harry then stripped and climbed into the tub as well.

Harry pushed into the willing body. “Severus, I will fill you with as much seed as you need. I understand now how the pregnancy could make you so horny. Your incubus genes have you needing more while you’re pregnant.”

Severus just moaned as Harry moved in and out. Lust washed over Harry and he had a feeling it was coming from his mate. The events of that day had left his husband needy. He felt orgasm after orgasm pulled from him. He just continued moving and couldn’t stop. Harry lost all cognitive thought or concept of time. He was just in the bath with Severus and linked to him. However, at some point the need and desire faded. He stared at his husband and realized he looked healthier than he had in a while. Harry pulled out and the two of them climbed out of the tub. Harry replaced the plug and they both dressed.

Harry went to the library and cast a tempus. His green eyes widened. They had lost two weeks of time. He had spent two weeks in that bathtub with Severus. His stomach growled and he sighed. He walked down to the kitchen and made a very large meal. They would both need to eat before packing and heading to Hogwarts. Severus would need to prepare for when the children returned. Harry needed to make sure he had the dungeon in place. He would then replace the two Death Eaters on staff with golems. The golems would remain in another room and only be used with the memories that Harry gave them when they were called to Voldemort. He would do the same with any of the Death Eater Children. He would send golems instead of them home with modified memories. He wouldn’t allow the truth to leak to the monster. Harry would place every student under a spell that prevented them from writing home about what was really happening and only what the Dark Lord expected.

Harry groaned and wondered what persona he would need to put on to teach the new Dark Arts class. He would need to have Regulus or Cedric teach Muggle Studies.  Maybe Delphini could be his assistant in teaching. He would have to figure everything out, but none of them could wear their true appearance. The spell would only work so far. Harry knew they would eat then pack. It was time for them to return and protect Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I wrote this a while ago. I know it is fast paced, but I have edited it. I have a handful of chapters written, so I'm not sure how quickly I will post as I'm also working on the rewrite of The Mimicker I have title the Mimicker Censored. I'm still not sure how well liked this will be. I'm posting it both here and on fanfiction.


End file.
